Finding the Way Home
by starlightdog5
Summary: Emma grew up a simple orphan with a simple but decidedly crappy life along with a overbearing brother and a reckless friend, she wasn't some Princess from another world destined to break a curse. That, though, is all about to change when destiny comes calling. (Eventual Captain Swan, August, Neal, and other main characters)
1. Chapter 1

Emma looked down at the cold bowl of soup, the icky smell making her nose scrunch up in distaste. It was too murky, too smelly, and too empty to actaully eat so she just sat and starred, willing it to just disappear.

"Come on Ems, you got to eat. Who knows what time she'll decide to feed us tomorrow."

She glanced to her side to see her brother slowly but surely sipping down his own bowl of ice. The look on his face, though, must have matched her own.

"August, it's _gross_."

He shrugged, "Better this then us having to starve. Now come on, eat."

Emma let out a aggravted huff but nontheless grabbed her spoon and venutred to take a taste. She had been wrong, it tasted much worse then it looked.

August watched her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't stop the frown that formed. It was times like these, times when the world they lived in treated them like less than dirt, that a overwhelming sense of guilt took over. He knew it wasn't really his fault, that he couldn't control how this world sometimes treated children without parents, but is still nagged heaviley on his heart. He would sometimes see TV shows or hear stories about orphans who actually found themselves in amazing situations. Loving parents, nice homes, edible meals. He figured this had to be the case for most kids in his situation, that everyone evtnually got their own happy ending but unfortunately, he and Emma hadn't been so lucky.

Ironic, since they both came from a world where happy endings were practically invented.

With that thought (and another digusted noise from Emma) August felt a whole new wave of guilt. His father had trusted him to take care of Emma, to escape the Enchanted Forest and the clutches of the Evil Queen's curse, and to raise her to become the saviour she was prophesied to be. He couldn't help but think he was failing.

That had been eleven years ago.

August rembered that awful day like it had been yesterday. Clutching Emma, a crying newborn, to his chest while trying to navigate around a new world when he himself was so young. They had wandered for what seemed like ages till they came upon a odd black and solid looking river that a large steel beast was traveling on. A road and a car he learned much later.

"When do you think we'll see Neal again?"

Emma had noticed August had stepped into dreamland. Not that it really mattered (even if he did it _all _the time) but whenever he did he always just looked so sad. And that made her sad. So, she thought she'd bring up a topic they both enjoyed. Or so she thought.

"Who cares." He answered flippantly, focusing back on his soup.

The answer made her unreasonably angry and she glared daggers at him. "What do you mean who cares? It's been three weeks and that's the longest he's ever been away! You're not worried?"

Maybe once upon a time he would have been. But growing up had made August see things a little more clearly when it came to their friend Neal. When he had been been nine and Emma four, they had met the charming Neal Cassidy. A oprhan like themselves who's carefree nature and sense of good humor had immediately enchanted the both of them. Neal had also been nine but acted like someone far past his age with his mischevious antics and daringness toward adults. He quickly got the reputation of a troublemaker. But, Emma and August loved him and for some reason he took a shining to them as well so the three quickly became a trio. However, Neal was sometimes a little daring for his own good. As a result, he was in and out of homes quicker then any child August ever saw and as a result, out of he and Emma's lives as well. Sometimes the system would just work in a way that brought them all together again but then sometimes (as they grew older) Neal would find his own way back.

That wasn't the only thing that changed with age.

"You know you haven't been very nice to him lately August."

August merely snorted. Maybe he hadn't been very nice but that was only because Neal wasn't very nice anymore. Maybe the kid hid it well enough from Emma but he didn't have suck luck with him. He knew the type of boy Neal was becoming. Stealing things, hanging out with the wrong crowd, and getting involved in things no moral person would ever do. Things the Blue Fairy would defiantly have a word or two to say on. Once Neal turned eighteen, August truely feared what anitcs he would get into then.

Emma, unfortunately, had developed a sort of crush on him over the years. A crush that August tried and failed to put a end to on more then one occassion. Emma had a destiny and Neal certainly wasn't going to help in getting her there if he kept on the way he was.

"Neal can take care of himself Emma. That I have no doubt of."

The answer obviously wasn't enough. "You two use to be best friends. Now you barely talk to him when he comes around."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"That's not true! Me and him talk just fine and you just there sit all quiet and sulky!"

August dropped his spoon noisily into his near empty bowl. He was in no mood to talk about Neal Cassidy. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Emma was eleven now so it was getting harder to command her around but tonight she thankfully followed him to the basment without another word. She was still fuming of course but not enough to totally ingore him. Besides, he was all she had and vice versa.

It was the one miracle August was blessed with in this world. He had seen countless numbers of siblings torn apart and sent to different homes and families but by some greater power Emma and he always managed to stay together. Someone must be watching over them.

"So what story do you want to hear tonight?"

Still angry, Emma had crawled into bed and stubbornly closed her eyes hoping August would take the hint. She couldn't understand him when it came to Neal. They had all been so close then things seemed to change without her even noticing. Sure, maybe Neal was a little naughty sometimes but he never hurt anyone. His stories were fun and exciting and all August would do was roll his eyes and read some book.

"Emma?"

She let out a groan. How did she think she'd get away with going to bed without August telling her a story? He told one every night without fail, ever since she could remeber. Even if she was eleven. And always, _always_, fairytales.

Well, best to get it over with. "Peter Pan."

Snow White and Prince Charming was her favorite but she had asked for that last night. August preferred Pinocchio but that was one of her least favorites (even though she would never tell August since it seemed to offend him for some reason). Peter Pan was her second choice and coincidentally Neal's first. Whenever he was around he seemed to hate story time, like _really_ hate it, but he would always come around if it was about Peter Pan and Neverland.

It was a fact August was well aware of but chose to ignore for her sake. "Okay. Once upon a time..."

* * *

Neal sighed.

Oh, he was going to get it this time. That is, if he got caught. So, knowing him, he probably wasn't going to get it.

He smirked.

With the confidence of a honest man he surely wasn't, Neal strutted to the exit of the department store, sending the security guard there a salute as he breezed through the doors. The old man actually smiled and waved back.

Outside was dark and cold but it felt amazing compared to the sauna that had been in that store. Neal gulped in a healthy dose of air into his lungs, relishing in the sense of freedom it brought him. His fingertips traced over the two pairs of diamond earrings in his pocket, enjoying their smoothness of the stones. Then he felt the necklace he had also pawned, a simple silver chain with a circle made of glittering diamonds. He would surely get a pretty penny for all of them.

Suddenly, though, he thought of Emma.

Beautiful, spunky, and adoring Emma and how she didn't own anything near expensive or pretty as the jewelry in his pocket. Surely he could afford giving one of them to her. She'd absolutely love that. August would probably be appalled but he was easy enough to ignore. He contemplated what to give her as he strode into a gas station, his stomach demanding some food.

Not wanting to get caught for something stupid like stealing some bag of chips after just succeeding in lifting diamond jewelry, Neal wisely chose to buy the bag. As he neared the counter he noticed a stack of key chains and his eyes so happened to land on a circular one with a engraved swan on it. August and Emma's last name. That would look nice if coupled with the necklace.

Emma would love it.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey all! This is my first go at a fic so please be kind! Basically very AU, August didn't go down the dark path and stuck it through with Emma and is still trying to figure out exactly how she's going to break the curse. Neal is still Rumple's son (if I hadn't dropped enough hints) so we'll see how that plays out as well. I'm going to take some things from the show but not at all and the chapters are probably go to be time jumps to speed up the process of getting to Storybrooke and meeting other charters. Will be eventual Captain Swan but no promises on when exactly Hook's going to be introduced (I'm just as eager to see him too ;) ) Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Years Later_

Emma couldn't remember being so nervous in her whole life. Her nails were nibbled down to the stub, her bed area annoyingly cleaned, and she couldn't stop pushing and pulling her hair back from behind her ears.

August was eighteen today.

A day she had been dreading from the moment she realized what it meant. That the state wasn't responsible for him anymore. That he would have to leave. That she was going to be alone.

Her hand flew to her necklaces, the ones Neal had given her last year for her birthday, and gripped them for strength. She couldn't lose August. She just couldn't. If this was one of the fairy tales August read her so often, then they wouldn't be separated Maybe if she believed in magic, like he told her so often to do, there would be a way she could go with him.

"Emma?"

"August!" Emma jumped from her bed and rushed into his open arms, letting out a shuttering sigh of relief. "I thought-I thought you were going to _leave_-that they were going to send you away! I thought I wasn't going to see you again!"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled back and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "You think I'd ever let that happen? You're coming with me princess."

The smile she gave threatened to split her face. Maybe it paid off believing in magic. "Do you mean it? I really get to leave with you?"

Even though they weren't really brother and sister, it was moments like these that August forgot the fact. It didn't matter they weren't blood related, he loved her more then anything in the world and it brought him endless joy to see her so happy like the way she was now. They were very rare moments in Emma's life.

"We're leaving right now. Get your stuff."

She squealed and rushed over to her bed, her blonde curls bouncing happily as she rushed around to gather her few possessions.

Today had been a day he, just like Emma, had been dreading. He hadn't always been privy to the fact that once he turned eighteen he would be forced to leave the system and in turn Emma. The moment he did, August had to make a plan. He had been fourteen and knew they'd need money to survive outside the system. He also knew most kids in the home kept any jobs they had secret so their caretakers didn't come sniffing around for their money. So he had begun working, taking whatever job he could, and saving the money in a ziplock bag that was kept safe and tucked away in his mattress Emma knew about it but was good at keep a secret and even tried to help by trying to collect whatever coins she could find. He and Neal had still been close at the time he started saving so he helped in the job hunting and the two often worked side by side. Then there was the issue of ensuring Emma would get to come with him when he left.

August had heard that if two orphans were related that the state would often let the eighteen year old become the guardian of the other but that was only if said person was in a good enough situation to take care of the child. As far as the state was concerned, August wasn't part of that qualification. Besides, their caretakers were reluctant to lose not one but two cash cows and were trying to hold onto Emma as much as possible.

That was when Neal came in.

August had been reluctant, _really reluctant _, to accept any help from him. After the necklace stint (August knew that is was very expensive and very stolen) he tried harder to distance their relation. But Emma, of course, would have none of it. They had even go so far to hang out together, Neal taking her out to "hit the town", when he was out working. But Neal knew just like the two of them what would happen when August became eighteen.

"Blackmail them." Neal had advised, taking a bite out of a hot dog.

It had been a month ago, the two of them taking a rare moment to hang out by themselves in the local park. The idea appalled August but after much arguing Neal made it clear to him there was no other way. If he wanted to take Emma with him, he'd have to resort to dirty tactics. So, with Neal's help, they collected enough evidence to scare their caretakers into testifying to the state of August's behalf that he was capable enough to care for Emma.

August prayed that if one day his father and the Blue Fairy ever found out, they would find some way to understand and forgive him.

"All ready! Let's get out of here!"

The smile on Emma's face certainly helped in trying to make him forget.

* * *

_Four Years Later_

Emma was doing something she rarely did and only when she was feeling particularly shitty about herself.

She was holding-no_, clutching for dear life_, her baby blanket and drunk off her ass. The empty vodka bottle laying abandoned on the floor could attest to that.

Today was her birthday. Today she was seventeen. Today she was alone.

August and she had struggled getting by on their own ever since leaving the system but they had managed, getting a shabby apartment and mediocre jobs to sustain a life. Neal, just like he always had, would pop in and out of their lives bringing with him moments of reprieve and tension. It wasn't much of a life but it was theirs. Then, things changed when Emma had turned sixteen and August twenty-one.

Out of no where had gotten a job as part of a contract team (he was _really_ good with working with wood and fixing and creating things) which meant travelling around a lot. August would leave more times then she could count,and never really giving her a exact date of when he would return. He, somehow, had become just like Neal.

Tears pricked angrily at her eyes.

That year for her birthday, before August took his first business real trip that had lasted two weeks, he had given her a gift he had made all himself. A story book. A leather clad, gold engraved, complete with pictures story book composed of every fairy tale he had ever told her in his life.

_"So you won't get lonely here without me to tell you them every night." He said with a kiss to the cheek. _

The book laid open and forgotten at the foot of her bed, opened to the story of Hansel and Gretel. She couldn't bear to read anymore when the Evil Queen had seemingly separated the two siblings from their father forever. At least their father actually wanted them.

"Stop it Emma, they're just stupid fairy tales."

She wished she had some more liquor around.

A knock at the door snapped her from depression and a familiar voice shouting. "I hear it's someone's birthday today!"

Emma jumped to her feet, wobbling a little from the booze, before practically skipping over to the door. She swung it open with a breathless laugh. "Neal!"

He had her in his arms in an instant and then they were twirling around the room, both of them laughing like idiots.

"Hey Princess. Where's the party?"

Neal deposited Emma back on her feet but kept his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He looked around the apartment with squinted eyes as if expecting a whole crowd of people to suddenly appear.

"No party, just me and my empty friend down there." Emma nodded to the bottle on the floor.

A goofy smile erupted on Neal's face. He reached down and inspected the work done. "Nice. I too had treated myself to the pleasure of a bottle before coming over here. Where's big brother?"

So that's why he was acting just silly as her. He had drank too. Emma sat on the tip of her bed, looking at Neal with a smile. "Away on a job...as usual."

Neal scoffed and plopped down right next to her. "Great brother he is."

The love lost between the two wasn't just a one sided thing.

Emma shoved him playfully. "Come on, don't be grumpy. I'ts my birthday!"

"That it is!" He laughed but then stopped immediately. His face dropped in point five seconds and Emma followed his gaze to see he was looking at her fairy tale book. Looking at it was like it was a poisonous snake or something.

"Neal?"

His hand flew out and shoved the book to the floor, it hitting the wood with a large _thump_.

"Neal! What the hell?"

"Come on Emma you're sixteen and you're still reading that crap? It's just a load of bull shit wrapped up in a tiny ribbon people-people like August, call magic. Well let me tell you, the hell with magic. It doesn't exist and we're all the better for it."

His words were vibrating with anger and venom and his face had twisted into something dark. Emma had never seen Neal like this in her life. And all over a bunch of fairy tales? She really didn't need this right now.

"Christ Neal, how much did you have to drink? You're ruining my birthday." As if it hadn't already been ruined.

She was on her feet and moving away from him but not really sure where she was going. The apartment was small, made up of a shared kitchen/den, with only one bedroom and bathroom. Since August was away so much it was deemed he would sleep on the pull out mattress So it wasn't like she could exactly run away from Neal.

Emma huffed as she went to the counter, fiddling with a small cupcake she had bought earlier but couldn't muster to eat. It was just so sad for her to buy her own birthday treat then eat all by herself.

Neal sighed from behind her and then started walking over till he was flush up against her back. His arms wrapped around her waist, gluing her to his chest, as he whispered close to her ear. "I'm sorry. Really I am Emma."

Emma sighed and leaned into him. It took too much energy to be mad anyway. And right now, on top of everything else, she really didn't want to be mad at Neal. "Fine, you're forgiven."

He smiled against her neck before placing a soft and sweet kiss there.

Emma's whole body lit aflame at the contact. She was suddenly aware at how close they were, of every point that they were touching each other, and how their hands had become somehow intertwined. Then, so very slowly that she would have missed if had she not been paying attention, Emma felt Neal slide his leg in between her's.

Her body acted on it's own and arched into him.

"Emma..." Neal whispered huskily and kissed her neck again, this time a hot opened mouth one that made her body melt.

How long had she dreamed of this moment but never really thought it would happen? Well, she wasn't about to let it slip away.

Emma twirled around in his arms and crashed her lips to his. Neal dominated her mouth in seconds and gripped her harder, pushing her roughly against the counter. Emma let out a moan as he began to make a trail of wet kisses down her neck before finding her pulse point.

He began fidgeting with the edge of her shirt when she whispered desperately, "Bed. Now."

* * *

_One Year Later_

August's fist connected hard against Neal's face.

The man gasped and fell to the floor, the concrete biting painfully into his skin as he tried not to fall flat on his face.

"You bastard." August seethed already reaching down to dole out another punch. "You fucking bastard!"

"It was an accident!" Neal cried but was silenced when August's fist once again knocked him to his ass.

"_Accident_?!" August growled. "You running away like a coward and letting her take the the fall was a _accident?!_"

"You weren't there August!" Neal pleaded. "You weren't there-you couldn't possibly understand!"

"Oh I understand perfectly fine. I understand you _seduced_ my little sister, convinced her to run away with you, drag her down into your _fucked up life_, then left her to dry when the cops caught up with you. Did I forget anything Neal?"

Neal shook his head like a helpless child. "No-no that's not...I just...I love Emma!"

A cruel laugh erupted from August's mouth. "Love her? Oh you must love her a whole lot to let her go to prison!"

"I just..." Neal thought back to yesterday when everything had gone to hell. Everything was going according to plan, Emma had got the watches he had stole from so long, and they were about to reunite at the meeting place. They were going to start over, go to Tallahassee, and be happy. Then the cops had shown up.

But how had they known? Neal kept going over it in his head again and again but he couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation. There's no way they could have known. Yet, there they were cornering Emma with a gun.

And what had Neal done? He had run.

"I want you to leave Neal. Leave here and Emma and never, _ever_, come back."

"But August...I...I can't."

"Oh you can." August promised, kneeling down to be face to face with the battered man. "Because I know who you are. Who you really are _Baelfire_."

Neal's blood turned to ice and his body jolted. No one had called him that for years. Not ever since that night when his father had let him go, tumbling into the abyss of the unknown. He had buried that name that night along with that life. "How do you know that?" He whispered.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is Emma has a destiny. One that involves breaking a curse and saving all those fairy tale characters you hate so much. She doesn't need this life you've dragged her into. She doesn't need _you_."

Curse? What curse? Neal wanted to ask but realized he really didn't care. He didn't care about anything that involved that life. Which, now, meant Emma. "You mean...my-my father."

"Yes" August interrupted. "He's part of the curse. He's one of the people Emma is going to save."

No. No. No. That meant he was here. Here in this world. And Emma...Emma was going to help. For a moment he forgot about Emma being in prison. Now all he could think about was _him_. "I can't be near that man August. I won't."

"No one's asking you to Neal. Like I said, leave now and you'll never have to deal with any of this. _Just leave_."

There was no question in Neal's mind at that point.

"But Emma" Neal said while pulling himself up. "She'll...she'll be okay? You promise me you'll take care of her?" He wasn't lying when he had said he loved her. He truly did but this...this was far beyond the two of them.

August saw the genuine concern in Neal's eyes but was just too damn pissed to care. "I had been taking care of her till you came along."

Neal nodded his head and turned to leave. Out of all the girls in this world he had to find the one that hadn't even truly belonged.

"Oh August, um, here. Give this to her. Tell her...tell her I'm sorry." He threw the keys to the yellow bug they shared to the other man. Emma had always loved that car.

August watched him leave with narrowed eyes. Fucking Neal. He had screwed everything up. Absolutely everything. The plan he had made to separate them had turned to shit and now August was partially to blame for Emma being in jail. All because of fucking Neal.

It didn't matter anymore. August needed to fix things and do it quick.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and love for the story, it's really appreciated! So, hopefully this chapter clarifies some things on how the road to Storybrooke is coming together. Yes, August had some part in Emma going to prison but that will be explained later (also on how he knows Neal is Baeflire). August also writes the story book in my story, don't know if that's how its going to play out in the show but oh well. And if anyone was wondering August gone all the time is him trying to find Storybrooke. Any questions/suggestions feel free to shoot them at me and please please review! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma, you have a visitor."

The prison cell mattress was hard against her back and the quilt barely covering her body provided little warmth. It wasn't necessarily cold in the small cell but it would have been nice to have something along the lines of a decent blanket.

"Tell him I'm sick." Emma didn't even bother to roll around and tell the guard to her face. The other woman shrugged and walked away without another word.

There was no question to who the visitor was. It was the only person in the world who still gave a damn about her.

So many months ago when she had her very first visitor, Emma had thought like the naive girl she was that it would be Neal. That he had come back for her, a grand apology in hand, and still just in love with her as she was with him. But that had been a stupid, a _very very _stupid thought. Neal had left her, turned his back and didn't stop running. She could still see the look of shock and fear on his face when he had saw the cops. She couldn't get the sickening image out of her head.

So, no, it hadn't been Neal. It had been August. The person who had loved her since day one yet she had turned her back on. It had made sense at the time. She and Neal wanted to be together but they knew August would do anything to keep them apart. So they ran away and lived on their own, Emma hoping to finally reunite with her brother when he got use to the idea. The chance never happened.

Emma let out a shuttering breath and kept a few tears at bay. No, she would not cry anymore. She was done with crying.

August had been right about Neal all along. He had been wrong for her. So very wrong and now she was paying the price for it.

The first visit had been tense and awkward. August was both happy to see her, worried for her well being, and extremely pissed for the mess she had gotten herself into. Emma had been quiet and miserable, not sure what to say or do to make it better. Truth be told, the pain of Neal abandoning her was still fresh so she didn't want to add the pain of August being infuriated with her on top of it. So, she had been cold and unresponsive to him. It was much easier then being repentant.

So, suffice to say, the first meeting had been awful. August came back every week trying to get through to her but Emma wasn't having any of it. It's not that she didn't want to reconnect with her brother, she wanted to more then anything. But she was ashamed of herself. Ashamed for not listening to August, of falling for Neal, and being swept up by her emotions. She wanted to be better. She needed to better. Her and August's relationship could never be what it was till she fixed that.

Then she found out she was pregnant.

Emma gently rubbed at her protruding stomach. It would be any day according to the doctor.

Once her stomach started showing, she had refused to see August. She couldn't let him know, not with what she was planning to do. He would try to tell her they could make it work. That once she got out of prison and moved back in with him-with the kid, their life would go back to normal.

But Emma didn't want that. Once she did get out of this place she needed to be alone. She needed to redeem herself, to prove she could make it without any help from August or someone like Neal. She owed herself that much. Then, maybe after that, she could let August back in. But a child was definitely not part of that plan.

Emma looked down at her stomach, one traitorous tear escaping her eye. It was hot against her cheek and fell quietly onto the mattress.

"I'm going to make sure you have a great life kid. I swear on it."

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

The stain was big and wet. Two of Emma's most hated words at the moment. Tonight hadn't gone as smoothly as she planned (but when did it ever really?) but at least she had caught the bastard. Too bad her dress had to be collateral damage.

The thing was new too and had caught a hundred freaking dollars. Pricey for a dress but she had decided to splurge since it was her birthday. Oh yea, just another fantastic birthday for Emma Swan.

And another lonely cupcake in a lonely apartment. Emma tried to push that nasty thought from her mind as she opened the door to her place.

"Happy Birthday!"

"_Jesus Christ_!" Emma cried, the cupcake flying from her hands and falling to the floor. The sound it made meant it most definitely did not survive the crash. Great.

She looked up to see her idiot brother smiling at her with the stupidest smile on the planet. In front of him on the counter was a chocolate cake and what looked like twenty eight candles.

"I didn't know you had that many teeth August." Emma snapped.

He continued on smiling, rounding the counter and coming to greet her with open arms. "Your crabby ways have no effect on me today Emma Swan. Now come over here!"

She tried hard but Emma couldn't stop a a grin from taking over expression. Maybe he was a idiot but he was her idiot. She embraced August, enjoying the safety of his arms for a few seconds, before pulling back and eyeing the cake. "So are we supposed to eat that whole thing by ourselves?"

"Don't we always? Besides, you have like three pieces tops and then leave the rest for me."

"Only because I know you'll bite my hand off if I try to have anymore."

August's eyes darted down to the box on the floor. "Please tell me you didn't go and buy a sad little birthday cupcake."

"What? Me? Of course not!" She sent him a smirk before leaning down to retrieve the box. She wordlessly threw it in the trash and went to go get some utensils. "I wasn't expecting you till next week."

"Yea, well, I told the boss I needed to get off early to make it to my little sister's birthday." In actuality, the search for wherever the hell the curse had taken their world was proving fruitless. He was pretty sure it had to be somewhere in Maine, since that was where the wardrobe had brought he and Emma, but it was how many years later and he still couldn't find it. And he wasn't about to miss another one of Emma's birthday just to be met with another failure.

But this was it. Emma's 28th. The age Rumpelstiltskin had said she would break the curse.

August was running out of time.

"Earth to August. Are you there?"

She was waving a plate of cake in his face. "Oh, um, yea. Sorry. Just lost myself for a sec."

"Obviously." She began to munch on her own piece. "So where were you this time?"

"Maine. Some macho cabin in the woods needed remodeling."

"Sounds exciting. So exciting I'm guessing you'll be leaving tomorrow morning to go back?" A guess but Emma would bet her life on it.

Oh, she knew him well. "Unfortunately, yes." August would spend everyday searching now that she was finally at the right age.

Emma nodded her head. It use to hurt her a lot that he was always gone but she had gotten use to it. Neal hurting her all those years back had actually helped her in not letting things like that get to her anymore. Ironic actually. Though, the pain of giving up her child was something she was always at battle at. The only thing that helped was that he was out there having a great life without her.

It had taken Emma a while to get to where she was now. First, she had left prison without telling August the real date of her release. She couldn't or he'd surely follow her wherever she went. So, for a year, she stayed away from him. There would be the occasional phone call with the usual begging and pleading but Emma remained strong. It was when she finally decided Boston was the place she'd settle down did she finally have her reunion with August.

He had been just so happy that there hadn't been any room to be angry. And, after explaining why she left (save the info about her child), August had understood. Things were back to normal now-or, at least as normal as they could get. August had become more a drifter then she remembered even if it had to do with work (which she seriously doubted sometimes), but Emma had become a different girl as well. Now, she wasn't as open or trusting, even to August. He noticed but couldn't do anything to fix it. No one could.

"So goes the life of the contractor." Emma quipped, licking some frosting from her finger.

He shrugged. "It's a rough life but someone has to do it. Hey, how 'bout a story Ems? For old times sake?"

Immediately, without even the slightest bit of hesitation, Emma shook her head. "No way."

"Oh come on Emma, you use to love them."

"No, _you _use to love them. I'm twenty-eight now August. I don't believe in fairy tales."

"What an awful thing to say."

She snorted. "It's a realistic thing to say."

Another point August was failing at. Finding their curse loved ones would do no good if Emma didn't even believe who they truly where. "It's a sad thing when a person doesn't believe in magic anymore."

Emma really wanted to smack him. The shit he came out with sometimes. "Well maybe that's life August. It's a little sad. Now enough, I don't want to hear anything more about magic or fairy tales." Another thing Neal had taught her.

Magic was bullshit.

A knock at the door made them jump.

"Expecting someone?" August inquired with a raised eyebrow. "A boyfriend maybe?"

She sent him a glare. "Don't be ridiculous. I have no idea who it is."

Emma swung the door open to find a small boy with a mop of brown hair outside it. He was grinning up at her with the kind of innocent smile only a child could have. "Hi, are you Emma Swan?"

"I-um..." Emma looked down the hall to see if a parent or some adult was with him but there was no one there. "Yea, I'm Emma Swan. And you are...?"

If it was possible, his smile got even larger. The kid even jumped a little in excitement. "Hi! I'm Henry! I'm your son!"

Oh God, the cake was coming back up.

Emma was too numb to move and too shocked to talk. She just stood there, mouth agape and eyes bulging, starring down at the kid-_her_ kid. But...but that was impossible. How could he of even found her?

Then he-Henry, was pushing past her and into the apartment. Oh no, August. He was going to meet August.

Emma dashed after him but it was too late. Henry was already standing right in front of her brother with the same smile he gave her. "Hi, I'm Henry. I'm Emma's son. And you are?"

August had been chewing on a piece of cake but stopped short at the introduction, making some brown muck drop from his lips. Disgusting on a normal day but Emma barely noticed. Her son, _her son_, was in her kitchen saying hello to her brother who didn't even know he existed. Oh God.

"Emma?" August asked, looking at her with probably the same expression she had on her face.

"I...um...c-can you give me a minute? Just a minute?" Emma ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Finally, her lungs started working again but her brain didn't have such luck. How was this possible? How had he found her?

"Her son?" August inquired to no one in particular as he watched Emma dash into the bathroom.

"Yea," Henry replied. "She gave me up when I was born. I'm adopted but I've been meaning to find her for a while now. Is this cake? Can I have some?" He didn't even wait for a answer as he took Emma's empty plate and began to help himself.

August watched him like he was a alien. "Uh, how old are you kid?"

"Eleven." He answered before stuffing his face.

Eleven. What was eleven years ago? August was having a hard time thinking already without trying to do some math and figuring out where exactly Emma was in her life eleven years ago. But then he knew. How could he not know? She had been in prison. She...she had been in prison and had stopped accepting his visits. Was it because she had been..._pregnant_?! Oh God. Then that meant...

"So who are you?" Henry asked with the tilt of the head. It was a move that reminded him painfully of Emma. "Her boyfriend?"

"What? No, I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her brother."

Henry's eyes nearly popped from his eyes. "Brother?! So that means your my uncle!"

"Yea...I guess."

"But wait," The excitement on the boy's face was replaced by confusion. He starred down at his feet in deep thought. "That doesn't make sense. The book didn't say she had a brother..."

Book? What book? "What do you mean, um, Henry?"

"Oh, it's just that...well I had been so sure. No, I must be right, it wouldn't make sense if I wasn't right..." Now he was looking upset.

August couldn't let the kid start crying. That defiantly wouldn't make the situation better. "Hey, Henry. Why don't you tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help. I am your...ah, uncle after all." That was going to need some getting used to.

Henry looked back at him doe eyed but nodded his head. He slid the backpack from his arms and dropped it the floor before going to rummage through it. Then, to August's shock, he pulled out a story book. But not just any story book but _the _story book. The one he had given Emma for her sixteenth birthday. The one that held the stories of their true selves. "I had this ever since I could remember It was the one thing my mom, my real mom, gave me." Henry's eyes darted to the still closed bathroom door. "And it's just that, well, it might be a little crazy but Emma's in this book. And it's just that, um, it says she doesn't have a brother..."

"Henry!" August exclaimed, falling to his knees and gripping his small arms in his hands. "You think Emma-your mother, is the Emma in this book? Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter?"

A ludicrous conversation to any normal person. But August had a feeling Henry, just like himself, wasn't so normal.

Henry must have been surprised that August hadn't immediately brushed away his crazy thought. "I-um, yea?"

"And why would you think that Henry?"

"Well..." He looked a little afraid to say the next part. "Because I live where the curse brought everyone."

Emma finally regained some composure, surely not enough for what was needed to face what was waiting outside the door, but enough to take the first step. But the weirdest sight greeted her. August and Henry (that was his name right?) where standing side by side, thick as thieves, smiling like they knew something she didn't.

"Everything all right here?" She asked taking a tentative step forward. She tilted her head just like Henry had done not so long before.

"Everything's great!" Henry said.

"Yea, just great. I've been talking to your _son_ here," August gave her a pointed look, a look that said they had yet to begin talking, "and he was telling me where he lived so we could bring him back home."

"Oh?" Emma was actually surprised. She didn't think the kid would give in so easily after just finding her. But maybe this was for the best. "And where would that be?"

"Maine," Henry informed with a grin. "In a town called Storybrooke."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Love, love, love all the feedback. Seriously everyone, it's great. Keep it coming! So I know I'm being kinda speedy with the updates but, just to warn you, it's only because it's a holiday weekend. When school starts back up they probably won't be near as quick. So come enjoy it while you can! Not too worry Neal fans, I know it may seem he might be mia at the moment but Neal is important character in this story and will return. I skipped around a lot of years in this chapter but it was needed for the plot to move along. Like Henry? Him and Uncle August are about to become _really _close. I'm very excited for next chapter because, _finally_, we make it to Storybrooke! Get ready to meet the rest of the cast and, dare I say it, Hook?


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard being in close proximity to your own flesh and blood and not let some feelings-some attachment form. Emma was learning this lesson as Henry was in the process of telling her all about his class project their teacher Miss Blanchard had given them the other day.

But Emma was trying. She didn't want to get to know Henry or his favorite color because that would make leaving him, again, all the worse. But it wasn't like she could tell him to shut up. Truth be told, she kind of didn't want him to.

Henry was the energizer bunny in the back seat of her car, not even taking a breath before he delved into some other topic. August was no help either as he egged Henry on into even more conversations. Emma figured he was punishing her. Just the beginning of a long line of punishments she was sure.

"She's really nice, you'd like her Emma."

"I'm sure I would." As if she'd ever even meet the woman.

"Maybe you could meet her tomorrow when I go to school."

August smiled at the kid's enthusiasm. He had that going for him.

Emma glanced into her rear view mirror, her heart dropping at Henry's hopeful smile. "I don't think so kid. August and I are going to have to head back after we drop you off."

"Go back? But we just met! You can't go back!"

"Look kid-"

"Henry, my names Henry."

August let out a chuckle, earning him a glare.

"_Henry_, we-I can't stay here. I got a life and you got a life. Tonight was-it's just that..." How could she politely tell the son she gave up that she couldn't be part of his life even if he had tracked her down eleven years later?

"But Emma," Henry leaned forward in between the seats and went to touch Emma's arm but stopped right before his fingers brushed her leather jacket "You have to stay in Storybrooke. If you don't, then you can't break the curse and save everyone!"

Oh yea, the curse. Henry's theory that Storybrooke was inhabited by fairy tales characters that couldn't remember who they were and she was the only hope at saving them. She should have burned that story book when she had the chance.

"Kid I already told you, August wrote that book and that's why it says I'm Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. It's not true."

"But it is! I can prove it to you once we get there!

"We're driving straight to your house when we get there." Emma said pointedly. "No pit stops."

"But Emma-"

"Henry," August cut in before he got even more upset and Emma more aggravated. "We can talk about it more when we get there. Okay?"

He immediately shut up at that and bounced back into his seat with a nod of agreement.

_Why the hell does he listen to him_? Emma thought with annoyance.

August sighed softly. Maybe it hadn't been the smartest thing in the world telling Henry that the curse was real and not a figment of imagination. Pushing Emma the way he was wasn't really what August had been planning in getting her to believe. If anything, this was pushing her farther away from it. Well, he supposed it was too late now. At least Henry was keeping his promise at pretending August had no idea what he was talking about.

He'd just have to take it one step at a time, the first one getting Emma to stay in Storybrooke.

* * *

"Mother and...uncle?"

The Evil Queen herself was no more then two steps away from August giving him and Emma a look that could kill.

It didn't matter that he wasn't a little boy anymore, August was scared shitless. He couldn't even open his mouth to talk.

What kind of twisted fate had allowed Emma's son to be adopted by this woman? Was someone up there just trying to screw with him?

And imagine if Regina knew. That she, somehow, had adopted the grandchild of her arch enemy. How would Snow react? And the Prince? Hell, how was Emma going to react? That is assuming she broke and the curse and saved them all. August realized he was being a little optimistic with that train of thought.

"Um, yea." Emma said with awkward shrug. "He kind of found me at my place in Boston."

"Boston?!" Regina exclaimed. "My son was in Boston?"

"He's fine Madame Mayor, a little riled but fine." The Sheriff (what was his name again? Graham?) informed as he walked down the stairs.

Emma sparred him a small smile as August remained dumbfounded, unable to take his eyes off Regina. What the hell was his problem?

"Thank you Sheriff." The two nodded their heads at each other before Graham left with a polite goodbye to them all. He seemed like a nice guy. Not that Emma noticed...

Regina turned her gaze back to them, cool and calculating, the anger visibly gone but there was still something sharp to her features. "How would you two like the some of the best cider you'll ever had?"

* * *

"I don't like her." Emma grumbled as she and August made their way back to the car. "She's like some juiced up dictator."

"And you're okay with a juiced up dictator raising your son?"

Oh yea, August was pissed at her. She had almost forgotten.

He rounded on her as they reached the car. "How could you not tell me Emma? I could have helped you, you could have kept him!"

Time to have the conversation she'd dreaded for years.

"August please just listen to me before you rip me a new one. I know you would have helped, of course I know that, but do you realize where I was in that point of my life? I was in _prison_. Rock bottom. I couldn't raise a child. I was in no position to. How could I of taken care of him if I could barely take care of myself?"

"But Emma, you had me."

"I know but that wasn't what it was about August. I couldn't have been a parent to him, not a good one anyways. He deserved better then me. A hell of a lot better. And look at Henry now. A mother, while yes a little scary, that loves him. This mansion for a house and this suberbia to grow up in. I couldn't of given him that in a million years."

"But what about now Emma? You're not the woman you were eleven years ago."

"It doesn't matter. He has a life, one that doesn't involve me."

"You're wrong," August said looking at her with a serious eye. "Henry wants you in his life. He hoped a bus to Boston he wants you in it so bad. The least you could do is stick around."

No. No way. She could not stay. She just couldn't. Regina made it more then obvious Emma wasn't welcomed in Henry's life and she was more then willing to oblige her. If she stayed then there was the risk of getting so close to Henry that she wouldn't want to leave. Emma couldn't let that happen. "August come on. Me staying would just screw things up."

"How do you know that Emma? He's your son and your his mother. How could that screw things up?"

"August, no. Just no."

Time to take drastic measure. He had been hoping Henry would have managed to convince her but matters being what they were, he'd have to step in. It was either that or Emma was about to drive out of Storybrooke and never look back.

"I'm staying."

As if the day couldn't get any worse. Emma groaned into the empty night cursing her back luck. Could anything in her life just be simple for once? "_August_."

"I'm his uncle after all. Maybe you don't want to get to know him but I do."

"No, you're not allowed."

He smirked at her, knowing it would just piss her off some more. "Little sister, try and stop me." Then he started walking away into a town where he didn't know anyone or any place. But he knew, deep down he knew, it was going to be okay. Even when he heard Emma slew a number of curses at him then slam the door of her bug before speeding away, he knew it was going to be okay.

Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

God, what had been in that drink that woman had given her.

It was the first question that came to Emma when she woke up bleary eyed and head pounding. It was like someone was playing the drums with her skull. Then she noticed she was still wearing the same clothes she had on last night and that the bed she was on wasn't hers.

Where the hell was she?

Then it all came back. August leaving. It starting to rain. The wolf in the middle of the road then that big ass welcome sign coming right at her. Or rather, her going right at it. Was the bug okay?

"The hell" Emma murdered as she realized she was in a cell. A freaking prison cell. This was bringing back some bad memories.

"Well look who's up. How you feeling lass?"

Emma frowned at the man smirking at her from across the room. Who was this guy?

He was lounging back on a chair with his feet propped up on the desk, a look on genuine amusement on his face. And what a face it was. Now probably wasn't the best time to be checking out a complete stranger but that face demanded it. Striking blue eyes, contrasting dark hair, and a scruff that you just wanted to run your fingers against. Emma looked away before her gawking got noticed.

The chuckle that came from his lips signaled she hadn't gotten away so easily.

"Ah, you're awake." The Sheriff came strolling in before could get more embarrassed, the same amused look on his own features.

Why the hell was everyone laughing at her? Did she have something on her face?

"Yea so now you could maybe let me out?" Emma told rather then asked. The sooner out of this cell the better. And away from these ridiculously hot men with accents too.

"I guess you had one too many of Regina's drinks. They do pack a wallop."

"I wasn't drunk." Emma protested. "There was a wolf in the middle of the road that I tried not to hit."

"A wolf?" The stranger echoed with a bark of laughter. "Oh _sure_, you weren't drunk."

Emma glared at him. Seriously, who was this guy?

Graham grinned at his friend before looking back to her. "Our welcome sign isn't having as great a recovery as you are."

Great, they'd probably make her pay for that. "What about my car?" She asked trying not think about how much fixing a welcome sign ran these days.

Graham frowned in sympathy. "I'm afraid it didn't make it out any better either."

"Your yellow flea is in the shop. My shop." The stranger announced rising from his seat. He sauntered, yes, sauntered over to the bars of her cell with the infuriating smirk still in place. "Ethan Willems at your service."

Did he just _bow_?

"A pleasure I'm sure." Emma drawled with obvious sarcasm. "And did you just call me car a flea?"

"Children, play nice." Graham warned with a admonishing tone. "Ethan's a sweetheart when you get to know him."

"There's other things I'd rather she'd get to know." Ethan suggested with a waggle of the eyebrows.

Oh God. Was this guy for real?

"Well isn't this bringing back memories." Oh great, now August was here. Now it was a party. How did he even know she was still in town? While she was a little relieved to see him (since that meant he could bail her out) she wasn't in the mood for any form of teasing. "I have to tell you Ems, you and bars seem to really go together."

"I found him at Grannys," Graham informed. "Figured he could take you home."

"Oh I really wished you hadn't"

August put a hand to his heart. "Ouch, you really hurt me with that one."

Ethan looked between the two of them curiously, his swagger and cockiness somehow suddenly missing. Carefully, and very calculated, he asked, "Is this how you treat all your boyfriends love?"

That earned him a deep laugh from August who practically doubled over right there on the spot. When people mistook them for dating he found it amusing to no end.

Emma rolled her eyes. "He's my brother."

The smirk came back and in full force. "Ah, so I don't have to worry about competing for your affection then."

"_Could someone please let me out of this freaking cell?!_"

The doors suddenly burst open, the Mayor flying through them with worry etched all over her face. "Graham, Henry's gone again!"

* * *

"So everything went well I'm assuming?"

August watched as Emma entered his room, looking exhausted as hell. After be told by her (none too politely) that she would look for Henry while he waited for her back at Granny's, he had spent the time reading. Boring, considering what Granny's personal library consisted of, but there had been really nothing else to do.

"Fine and dandy. The kids back home. You're going to have to go downstairs, by the way, and rent a room with two beds now."

Things went much better then expected if Emma finally decided to stay. He tried not to look too happy in fear of pissing her off.

"Of course a room I'll be paying for..."

She threw him a smirk. "But of course."

If it meant Emma was staying, August would gratefully foot the bill. Right before he went down stairs and do as he was told, he had to ask her. "What changed your mind?"

Emma thought back to Henry, of sitting with him at the playground and seeing how he so faithfully believed in every word he said to her. How he believed that she was actually some savior. She found herself wishing she was meant to break some curse if it meant making Henry happy.

"Because you were right. I'm not the woman I use to be."

* * *

**Authors Note:** First off, thank you very much all my lovely reviewers. Your comments are much appreciated. And as promised, we have made it to Storybrook! Sorry for the lack of Regina interaction in this one, I'm sure I'll make it better in the future. This chapter was just trying to focus on how Emma decides to stay. All skipped scenes pretty much went down the same way it does on the show (sorry for no Mary Margaret interaction either but of course she'll be popping up soon). And also, meet Hook aka Ethan Willems. Like him? And no, I did not throw out the character Billy, just simply out him somewhere else (where that is, you'll find out as soon as I do). And while I did promise this a Captain Swan fic I must also let you know I was a die hard Gremma fan so our favorite Sheriff is going to get some loving from me as well. (I think I see a love triangle brewing in the horizon). Please please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Blonde hair, beautiful golden tresses that smelled of strawberries blurred his vision. But, in that moment or in any other, there wasn't anything else in the world he'd rather look at. The sun light made the silken locks seem glow and his fingers itched to reach out and grasp a few. Her laugh, light and feathery, hummed all around him while her hands, so soft and so gentle, ghosted all over his body. He tried to take her in his arms but was only met with air.

Her eyes, those beautiful green eyes, looked into his with so much love it broke his heart.

"Emma..." He whispered like it was a prayer, titling his head forward to try and catch her lips.

She smiled but it was small and sad. He didn't like it when she was sad.

"Emma please."

His words acted like a curse. The moment they left his lips she was gone. Her light, her beauty, her love. Vanished.

The sudden loss left him cold and trembling. Neal's eye shot open as his body racked with the pain.

It was just a dream. Just another dream...

He couldn't keep living like this.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. and Ms. Swan"

Emma wasn't sure who she had expected the door to their room vibrated with two crisps knocks but it certainly hadn't been the Mayor herself. Looking like the impeccable juice up dictator Emma had labeled her to be no less. "Madame Mayor, what a surprise."

August, having just got out of the shower hoping today would start off on a good note, gave a quiet nod as he took a seat at the tip of his bed. So much for that.

"I heard you two were still in town and decided to pay a visit."

"Yea well, my car ins't fixed yet. Ethan said it might be a couple days." Or, as he had none too politely suggested, as long as she wanted if she needed an excuse to stay in town and be around him. Jerk. Regina also didn't need to know that she and August were currently at a indefinite status when it came to how long they were staying in Storybrooke.

"Well I can assure you he is quite adept at his job. A couple of days most certainly means just that. Then I'll expect you and your brother will be leaving our little town?"

"Actually," August said. "We were thinking about staying a while."

So much for not telling Regina.

"Really?" Regina was smiling but it was anything but pleasant. "Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous of apple trees?"

Um, what?

Emma finally noticed that the Mayor had a large basket full of blood red apples in it. She wasn't really doing herself any favors with Henry in trying to make him think she wasn't the Evil Queen.

"It can survive in almost any temperature even in the hardest of storms. I have one, cared for it every day since I was a child, and I still haven't got tired of how delicious its apples are." She reached into the basket and grabbed one before offering it to Emma.

The blonde, reluctantly, took it with a confused expression.

"You staying here, the both of you, is only going to confuse and inevitably hurt Henry. It would be in everyone's best interest if you left as soon as possible."

Another threat. What a pleasant woman. "I can read between the lines Madame Mayor and I don't take kindly to threats. I want to make sure Henry's okay and from what I've seen in the two days I've known him, he isn't anywhere near it."

"Any problems Henry may have, I'm taking care of."

August couldn't help but scoff. It was progress, in his opinion, being able to scoff at the Evil Queen when he couldn't even mutter a word to her two days before. "What does that even mean?"

"It means he's in therapy. Only one of us knows whats best for him."

"Yea, I'm starting to think you'r right about that." Emma gave her a pointed look.

Regina's back straightened and her lips thinned more then they already were. "Well then, since you seem so set on staying let me just tell you, I am not a woman you want to cross. You have no idea what I am capable of."

The threat (the second one in under two minutes) made Emma smirk but sent a frightening jolt down August's body. Oh, he knew perfectly well what she was capable of. And he didn't like the look she was giving Emma one bit. She needed to leave, like now. He rose up from the bed with a fake and painfully forced smile. "If you don't mind Madame Mayor, we have some things we need to get to today."

She gave a curt nod, one more menacing smile, and left without another word.

Emma slammed the door shut with a growl. "The nerve of that woman! Who the hell does she think she is threatening us like that? I almost punched that grin right off her face."

"Be careful with her Emma, we don't know just how far off her rocker she is." Or if she was still the murderous vengeful woman he knew her to be. As far as August could see, she absolutely was and she had Henry in her clutches. Unless, she really did love him like she claimed...

"Like I'm scared of the likes of her." Emma began to toss the apple up and down. When she raised in to her lips, obviously going to take a bite, August reached forward and snatched it away.

"I don't think you want to eat that." It landed with a _thud _in the trashcan.

"You're right, probably poisoned." Emma laughed, enjoying the many ways she could reference Henry's crack pot theory, but didn't notice August wasn't appreciating her joke one bit. He wouldn't put it past Regina to poison the things, it wasn't like she hadn't done it before. "Anyways, I need to get going. I told Henry I'd walk him to school."

"Good for you Ems. Want to get lunch at that diner later?"

"Actually, I might be busy."

"Please don't tell me not with that mechanic."

Emma actually laughed at that one. "He'd probably love that but no. I actually have a sudden urge to go see the town therapist."

* * *

Emma was pouring over Henry's files, reading every sentence over three times before going to the next. She missed eleven years already, she wanted to get caught up as much as possible. Besides, obsessing over Henry made it easier to forget other things. Like the fact that she had just found out Mary Margaret, according to Henry, was her mother. Not that she actually thought it was true but the whole idea of it, for some reason, just left her body feeling a little unsettled.

The therapist-Archie, had been extremely helpful in supplying her with the files. More helpful then Emma had expected or even hoped for. It felt nice that someone other then August noticed how hard she was trying.

For the second time that day, someone knocked on the door. How was that even possible in a town where she didn't know anyone?

Expect that she did actually know this one, the Sheriff. Sort of. And after that awkward moment this morning in the diner with him, when she had wrongly assumed he had been trying to hit on her, she wasn't really looking for round two.

"I swear, I haven't picked on any signs since you've last seen me."

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "I've heard you've gone to the next level and graduated to assaulting people now."

"I'm sorry, I'm not following."

"Do you know a Archibald Hopper?"

Where was this going? "Um, yea just met him today actually."

"Well he's saying you assaulted him in his office demanding private files on a client. Assault and theft, really with the big boys now aren't we?"

Was Graham flirting with her...while arresting her? Emma wasn't really sure but didn't have time to properly think about it as she realized what trap she had fallen into. She felt like a fool. That damned woman.

Well, there was point at trying to hide now. "Are these the files you're looking for?" Emma took a step back into the room and flourished her hand to the bed.

"I must say Emma you must be the most obliging criminal I've ever met. Cuffing you is going to be ever so pleasant."

She rolled her eyes but nonetheless raised up her hands. "You know this is a set up right? That Mayor of yours orchestrated this whole thing and got Archie to go along with it."

"Given your delicate tendencies, why should I believe that?"

"Because you're not stupid. You know these people better then me Graham, you know this doesn't make sense." She used his first name, she realized, and wondered when the Sheriff and she had suddenly got so close that they were on a first name basis.

Didn't really matter since he was still arresting her.

* * *

"Ah, I trust you."

Emma starred at the woman in disbelief. They barely knew each other. And yet here she was, Mary Margaret the white as snow school teacher (Oh God did she just seriously use that reference?) coming to bail her sorry ass out of jail. And on what? A misguided leap of faith?

"Really, you don't have to do it. My brother should be here any minute." And he was taking his sweet time that bastard.

"Yea but I don't want you to stay here any longer then you should."

She was crazy, Emma had no doubt of it in her mind, but she couldn't be more happy at the moment for having the pleasure of meeting one Mary Margaret.

August came sauntering in the moment the paper work was done. Perfect timing of course. "Seriously Emma,_ again_?"

"Took you long enough." Emma glared daggers at him. "What did you grab a bite to eat before coming over?"

He shrugged innocently. "In my defense I did skip breakfast."

"Miss Blanchard!" Henry pipped up, bouncing over to August and grabbing his hand. He dragged him over to his teacher with a proud smile. "I want you to meet my Uncle August. This is my teacher, Miss Blanchard."

First the Evil Queen, then Granny and Red (which what a _sight _that was too see) and now Snow White herself. Boy, did she look different. Not really, of course, since her body hadn't aged in twenty-eight years but the pixie cut was a definite drastic change. But she was still the most fairest of them all. Snow had always been so kind to him in his time in the castle and he was happy to finally see her again. Even better, her and Emma knew each other. He couldn't ask for anything more perfect.

He took her hand with a charming smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Uncle August, nice to meet you too."

"Yea Uncle August," Emma quipped throwing a hand to his shoulder, "This is the lovely woman you will be paying back since she had the decency to rush to my assistance when I was thrown here in the slammer."

"And why should I being the one paying her back? I wasn't the one running rampant causing havoc on society."

"I'm just dying to see what she's going to get herself into tomorrow." Graham smiled from his desk.

Mary Margaret gave a small laugh. "I see you've already got a reputation. And only two days in in Storybrooke."

"Unfortunately. But Mary Margaret, seriously, thanks for this. I really appreciate it. It's nice to know someone in this town isn't trying to get rid of me."

Graham put a show of being offended. "Hey! I've been doing no such thing!"

Was he flirting again?

"It's no problem at all Emma. And for what it's worth, I'm actually really glad you'll be staying for a while. I don't know why but I have a gut feeling it's going to be a good thing. And you know, um, I've been meaning to ask..." The sweet natured woman looked a little nervous as she chose her next words carefully. "I was wondering if you-well the two of you, wanted to come to my place for dinner. Kinda like a welcome to town sort of thing since you must not know a lot of people."

Emma, naturally, opened her mouth to politely decline but August jumped in before she could. "You know what, that would be great. It'd be a nice change from eating take out."

"Really? That's great!" Mary Margaret's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, and um, Graham! You'r more then welcome to as well. And Henry, that is, if your mom let's you."

The idea made Henry elated making Emma throw out her plan to rip August a new one. Dinner wouldn't be so bad she supposed. Her phone buzzed then suddenly buzzed to life.

* * *

Emma really hadn't wanted to deal with anyone else today and had just wanted to go back to the room and sleep but Ethan had been very insistent on the phone, swearing it was important business he had to talk to her about that had to do with the car.

If he was lying so help him he was going to get a knee in the groind.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Emma walked hesitantly into the open, and apparently empty, garage. There was her bug of course but no Ethan. But she had saw his truck parked by the curb outside, he had to be here.

"Ethan?"

"Hey beautiful."

She twirled around with a gasp. He had been sitting in the corner of the room at what he was apparently passing for a desk. To he it just looked like the place he threw all his garbage and left over food containers. "Don't scare me like that!"

That smirk again. "Skittish are we? I'll have to remember that for future reference."

"Yea, I doubt we'll still know each other in a week." She still wasn't exactly sure how long she and August we're staying but being friends with Ethan wasn't exactly part of the plan no matter how long it turned out. "Now what's wrong with the car?"

He jumped up from his seat and waved a piece of paper at her. "You need a part I don't have but I sent out for it so we should be back on schedule in a week, tops."

"A week?" Emma screeched. Again, she wasn't sure how long she was staying in Storybrooke but being anywhere without a car was not appealing in the least. That'd mean her having to walk around to get everywhere. "It sounds like this sign did more damage to me then me to it!"

Ethan shrugged as he leaned up against the truck of her car. "What are you going to do? So I guess we will be knowing each other in a week after all."

God he was annoying. "Fan-fucking-tastic" She mumbled.

"I love the enthusiasm. How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"I-what? No!" God this was weird. Twice in one day was she rejecting the advances of incredibly hot and unfairly accented men (yes she was still counting Graham even if he hadn't been technically hitting on her).

He pushed off the car and took a step toward her. "Oh come on, I don't bite. I'll have you know I'm the proper gentlemen when I want to be."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Swan," Ethan stressed with a heavier accent. He was standing right in front of her now, closer then he had ever been in their short acquaintance His eyes looked even more blue on closer inspection (if that was possible). And his smell. It was friggin intoxicating. It was the sea and something else, something uniquely Ethan. Emma tried hard not to stare or look so entranced. She had a feeling she was failing miserably. "Emma" He tried again in a husky whisper. It was the first time he ever used her real name.

Reluctantly, Emma met his gaze.

So blue. So hypnotic. So...

"Reject me all you want, I love a challenge."

They stood there for one, two, three, four, five seconds before Emma regained control of her body and took a step away from him. This was stupid. It was just a physical attraction, nothing more. She was smarter then this. And, like she had told Graham, she was here for Henry and no one else.

"Good luck with that." She said, her words even to her ears sounding weak and with little conviction. Not a good sign at all.

Ethan simply smirked at her. He probably knew the effect he was having on her. Damned smug bastard.

It was then Emma noticed, she didn't know how she hadn't before, that Ethan had one hand. Where his left one should have been was nothing but air, his shirt sleeve hanging casually over the stub.

He must of noticed where she was looking. With a awkward cough he brought the stub behind his back. "Sorry, I take off the prosthetic when I'm just around the shop."

So that's why it hadn't caught her attention the other day in the Sheriff's station. He had been wearing a fake one.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just-I just didn't realize. Sorry." It was definitely time to go. Like five minutes ago. She was embarrassed for more then one thing and the only solution was to just get the hell away from this guy. As Emma turned to leave, bolting it the hell out of there, her eyes fell on a chainsaw propped up next to the garage door and a amazing, wicked, idea came to her mind. One that involved a certain mayor. "Hey, mind if I borrow this?"

As if this visit couldn't get anymore weirder.

Ethan looked at her like she had three heads but was humored enough by the odd request to indulge her. "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope, probably not."

"Then by all means, go right ahead."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hello again! Still taking advantage of the holiday weekend with my quick updates. For future reference, I won't be making my chapters follow closely to the episodes of the show, only sometimes if I find it important to the plot (for example, right now). Also, cause the writers of OUAT are awesome, I will sometimes quote their amazing writing. Anyone excited for dinner at Mary Margaret's cause I am! Maybe we'll have some surprise guests ;) (More Captain Swan goodness as well?) And yes, this is the beginning of Neal reentering into the story. For those looking for Hook's cursed backstory or possible stand alone chapter, I'm playing with the idea so that might happen in the future as well. Pretty please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Emma couldn't understand what chain of events had led her to be in front of one Mary Margaret's door, dressed in a skirt that clung too tight to her hips and a shirt that she hadn't worn for two years now. Not that it wasn't a nice shirt but she had only bought it for social or formal occasions, two things she barely ever found herself at. Hence, never wearing the shirt.

She fiddled with the cheap bottle of wine in her hand, grimacing at the lackluster sticker glued to it. It wasn't that she was cheap it was just that Storybrooke didn't really provide the best selection of fine wines. She had gone to three different places before finally realizing there was no other option but the twenty-five dollar bottle.

"Stop fidgeting." August murmured as he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He too was dressed more finer then his usual attire, his signature leather jacket forgotten for a blazer.

"I hate you for this." She hissed.

"Remember it's for Henry."

Oh yea, that's why she was doing this.

The door swung open revealing a rather chipper Mary Margaret dressed in a very fitting and light blue sun dress that looked perfect just for her. Emma admired her for being able to pull off such a style. She herself hadn't worn a sun dress since she was fifteen years old.

"You made it! Come right in dinner's going to be ready in about ten minutes!" She ushered them into the apartment, a large studio flat where every room was visible no matter where you stood.

In the den area already sitting patiently was Graham and Ruby…but no Henry.

"Um, is Henry here yet?" Emma inquired as Mary Margaret took the bottle from her hands with a gracious thank you.

"Oh!" The light dimmed in the woman's eyes for a brief moment. "I'm so sorry Emma, I thought you knew. Today when Regina picked him up from class she told me, not rather nice may I add, that he couldn't go. I'm sorry."

Of course she had said no. Emma shouldn't have been surprised. "Oh, it's fine. No big deal." Except the fact her main reason for going tonight wasn't even here.

August noticed her disappointment with some guilt. After Regina had forbid him from coming Henry came right to him to drop the news. Over two cups of cocoa the two debated whether or not to tell Emma and finally decided it was best if she didn't know and attended the party whether Henry was there or not. That way she could begin to bond with Mary Margaret, her mother, and begin to create some kind of relationship.

As the two of them went to go sit with the others and Mary Margaret to check on dinner, Graham gave a sly grin. "We missed you today at the Station Emma, the cells where very lonely looking without you behind them."

She let out a mocking chuckle. "Sorry to have to keep you from charming company."

"Hey August." Ruby smiled, slipping down the couch to make room for him. "Here's a spot."

Emma raised an eyebrow at that, noticing the way the girl looked a little longer than necessary at her brother. Hm, that was interesting.

"Five more minutes!" Mary Margaret called from the kitchen.

"So how are you two liking Storybrooke so far?" Ruby inquired.

"It's a nice place." August popped a chip into his mouth. "A lot nicer than some of the places Emma and I have been stuck in."

"Oh so you two moved around a lot then?"

"You could say that, we've never really had a place we could call home."

Emma gave him a swift kick to the ankle. What was he thinking saying something so personal as that? He gave her a look that clearly said _Piss off_.

"You know," Graham interjected noticing the small exchange. "If you're actually going to be staying for a while you'll be needing a job soon. The Station is looking for a new deputy."

"Seriously?" Emma laughed. "You'd be willing to take in someone with my record?" Not that she was actually considering it.

The Sheriff shrugged. "It'd be nice to start calling somewhere home wouldn't it?"

That shut Emma up.

Mary Margaret skipped into the room before anyone could notice Emma's sudden silence. "Alright, dinners served!"

* * *

And what a dinner it was. Mashed potatoes, meat loaf, two different vegetables, and a basket of steaming biscuits. It was like out a movie or something. The table was even decorated with a patterned clothe, a vase of flowers, and matching china. Mary Margaret could give Martha Stewart a run for her money.

"This looks…great." Emma awed with genuine admiration, slipping into a seat at the head of the table and not risking to sitting next to anyone. August included since he was one the reasons she was here.

The compliment made Mary Margaret's face light up. "Thanks!"

Just before they all got settled someone else knocked on the door and Emma finally noticed there was in fact one empty seat left. One right to her left. Who else could be…

Oh God.

"Late as usual. Sorry 'bout that Mary Margaret." Graham sent her an apologetic look.

Oh no.

"Oh it's fine, we haven't even started yet!"

No, no, no, no!

The door opened and the familiar accented voice floated from it. "Good evening malady. Sorry I'm late."

Crap.

Then Ethan himself came following in right after Mary Margaret, dressed in a way he must have considered to be nice but in reality was just a pair of jeans and simple button down shirt. He hadn't even had the decency to shave. Not that the stubble looked that bad but still. He too had brought a bottle of something, not wine, but actually vodka. He liked the hard stuff then.

"Good evening everyone." He greeted, his eyes sweeping over the table before landing right on Emma. He gave her a more predatorily smile and wink.

Emma rolled her eyes and focused on her filling her plate as he took the seat next to her.

"Hello love." His voice, low and meant to just to be heard by her, distracted Emma from the gravy that was beginning to drown her mashed potatoes. His jean clad leg brushed up against the bare skin of her own, alighting it with flames. Emma practically gasped right there at the table. It was the briefest moment of contact, nothing to get too worked up about, but the way her body was responding it was as if Ethan was rubbing her up right there, his leg curling around hers and daring to go higher and higher…

_Christ Emma get a ahold of yourself_.

Anxiety at him accidentally-no, _purposefully_ touching her again jolted Emma back into reality. "How's my car?" She asked in attempt to distract herself.

Ethan noticed the breathless tone of her voice and the way her body was flushing but he decided to show a little mercy. He began to fill up his own setting and make it a point not to brush up against her again…not right at that moment anyway. "Still in recovery I'm afraid. You could come check up on the flea tomorrow if you'd like, maybe around 6ish? There might be some food waiting for you if you ask nicely."

"I told you I am not going out to dinner with you."

"And _I _told _you_," Ethan leaned in, blatantly ignoring her personal space. He didn't have to touch her to get her going. "I love a challenge." He was also ignoring the fact there was four other people at the table starring at them like they were the entertainment for the night.

Emma swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly had gone dry, and tried to move away from Ethan as much as she possibly could. "Um, this smells great Mary Margaret."

The blessed woman quickly responded, saving Emma from any further embarrassment. "Thanks! I've been dying to try it on some people."

The group took a few moments of silence to dig in, finding out within seconds Mary Margaret was a much better cook then anyone had expected.

"So Ethan," Ruby began as she sipped down some wine. "I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't even know you had a social life."

Mary Margaret and August both sputtered at that rude comment, nearly gaging up whatever had been in their mouths.

Graham looked to his friend nervously, almost expecting him to come out with something twice as cruel. Hell, he looked so nervous he might have actually expected Ethan to just reach across the table and slap the girl.

Emma, however, was curious. She didn't really know much about Ethan other then he could fix cars and make more innuendos than a gigolo.

Dabbing a napkin to his mouth, Ethan gave Ruby a polite but tight lipped smile. "I suppose I am quite the loner, easy enough to be in a town like this. But I do find on occasion the desire to mingle with the rest of the common folk."

A visible deflection.

Ruby, ever determined, prodded further. "Yea but as long as I can remember you, like, never come out. Ever. In fact, the only other person I've ever seen you talk to is Graham."

"Ruby…" Mary Margaret warned in a low voice.

"Trust me," Graham interjected in an attempt to lighten the mood. "That's just how you want it to stay."

"Thanks for the support buddy." Ethan sarcastically drawled popping in a piece of meatloaf into his mouth. "I guess no one else had really peaked my interest. That, though, seems to be changing lately…" He looked pointedly at Emma who couldn't stop the blush that sprang to her cheeks.

For the second time that night, August gagged on his food. Did…did his little sister just _blush_? Emma Swan who didn't even like to pet puppies going red at the cheeks over _some guy_?

The same agitation he had had over Neal so many years ago came springing back to life in a matter of seconds.

Graham, too, had noticed her response to Ethan. "So Emma, I really think you should consider the Deputy position."

"Deputy position?" Ethan echoed whipping his head to the Sheirff. "You're hiring?"

Emma was grateful for the changing of topics but would have rather talked about something else. "I don't know Graham…"

"Since when are you hiring?" Ethan persisted.

"Since I decided I needed the extra help."

"Oh yea? With what? Saving kittens from trees and hunting down over due library books? Oh wait, our library's closed so you can't even do that."

Ruby snorted a chuckle at that.

For the first time ever, Emma saw Graham actually get annoyed at someone. Like eyebrows furrowed, lips tight, and body tense annoyed. Even those soft brown eyes took on a more darkening demeanor. She hadn't even managed to do that with all her law breaking in the past couple days. "Why do you care so much Ethan?"

Ethan snatched a biscuit up and roughly bit into it. "I don't. I just think Emma could find something much more interesting to do with her time then helping you watch the clock tick every day."

"You know what Graham, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

_That's my little _sister August thought with a groan. _Always needing to piss someone off by proving some stupid point. _Today's point was apparently not needing anyone's help in trying to make big decisions like picking a job. Especially if that person was Ethan.

A smile erupted on Graham's face, his annoyance evaporated by the one statement. "Really?"

Emma could feel the heat form Ethan's stare but refused to meet it. Who did he think he was talking for her like that? She hadn't asked for his opinion. Being douchey to Graham hadn't helped him either. "You're right, maybe I should start thinking about making a home."

It was only August who truly appreciated the gravity of her statement. Home was a word Emma Swan did not throw around easily. "Well then," He said. "I guess we'll be staying here a lot longer than expected. Now _I'm_ going to have to find myself a job."

Emma looked at him curiously, wondering what that meant. Was he done with the contracting business? He hadn't mentioned anything like that before. Was it because of her? Or Henry?

* * *

"Mary Margaret, thanks for tonight. It was a lot of fun."

And it had been. Despite the awkwardness at the dinner table, the rest of the night had went surprisingly smooth.

After dinner everyone hung around the den for drinks, enjoying each other's companies and trying to stay in safe territories of conversation. Graham and Ethan had gotten over their little spat and went back to normal, downing some shots of vodka and laughing over inside jokes. Ruby and August had remained mostly to themselves, her persisting him to tell stories of all the places he had been. (and flirting. Lots and lots of flirting). That then left Emma and Mary Margaret to bond. Emma discovered she actually really liked the woman. Yes, maybe she was just a little too sweet at times but in the more relaxed setting Emma found her to be really funny and a good drinking companion. The few digs she made at Regina (then felt immediately bad about after five minutes) had Emma on the floor crying.

In fact, Emma had been enjoying Mary Margaret's company so much she had volunteered to stay later and help clean things up. August had left with Ruby after he insisted she needed someone to walk her home (_"Are you afraid the big bad wolf's going to get me?" she had giggled.)_ Emma wondered how much of a gentleman he really was going to Ruby's rescue only to leave her all alone.

"And thank you so much for staying to help Emma. I really appreciate it."

"No problem at all. Well I really should get going."

"Perfect, I'll walk you home!"

Oh God, was Ethan still even here? Why the hell had he stuck around?

Emma hadn't even noticed them sitting in the corner of the room, nursing the now empty bottle of vodka. And he looked pleasantly drunk off his rocker. Perfect.

"I think you need my help more then I need yours."

Ethan scoffed, wobbly standing up and taking a step toward her. "Lass, I'll have you know I can handle my liquor quite well t-thank you." A hiccup burst from his mouth.

Emma groaned. "I'm sure you can."

"Unlike my other friend," Ethan continued like she hadn't said a word. "Who had to have a cab called a cab on his sorry ass. Oh well. Tonight's the most action Billy's seen in years, serves him right for deciding to own a cab in this God forsaken town."

"Um, Emma," Mary Margaret leaned close to her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Emma gave her a reassuring smile. Drunks were right up her alley.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"It's just that…" Mary Margaret looked anxiously at Ethan as he stumbled out of the apartment. "I don't know, people just generally stay away from Ethan in town. He just gives off this vibe you know?"

Emma stepped back from her to follow Ethan, not trying to be rude but trying to get the point across she didn't care much for town gossip. "He's harmless. I'm fine, I swear. I'll talk to you later okay?"

She didn't look to happy about it but Mary Margarte smiled and gave a final wave.

* * *

"So Deputy huh?" Ethan gave her a sidelong look as they silently made their way through the empty and dark streets of Storybrooke. "Didn't really peg you for the authority kind of type."

Emma shrugged. "A jobs a job. And it doesn't look like a hard one in this town."

"And you'll have charming Graham to keep you company on all those lonely nights-"

Emma rounded on him, the action nearly making Ethan stumble right on his ass. "What the hell's your problem with Graham? Aren't you two friends?"

"We-we are!" Ethan protested, regaining his footing to face her off. "I didn't say we weren't!"

"Then why do you keep ragging on him?!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Nothing Emma," Ethan snapped, roughly pushing past her to continue on walking. "Nothing at all."

"Oh come on," She persisted, jogging up next to him to catch up. "You're always in a mood to talk to me and now you shut up when I actually want you to?"

Ethan said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I would rather talk about more enjoyable things then _Graham_."

So that was it. He was jealous. Emma nearly laughed right there. She never had a man jealous over her; the occasion never came up with Neal. This was...different. Maybe she was a little drunk and maybe she wanted to make Ethan squirm for once like he did to her so many times, but Emma decided to play this up for what it was worth. "You're jealous!" she laughed, her hand grabbing him by the arm to make him face her. "You're jealous of Graham!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" He growled.

"Nope! You are! You are completely jealous! You're-"

His lips were suddenly on hers, hard and demanding. Emma was so shocked that she gasped, allowing his tongue entry into her mouth. He bit and sucked without mercy, completely devouring her with just his mouth. When she whimpered in want Ethan pulled her body flush against his own , his hands dipping down to cup her ass firmly and pound their hips together. Emma was suddenly drowning. Reason was gone and she could care less. His kiss, his touch, his smell, the groan that erupted from his throat when she grinded up against him. She was drowning in Ethan.

Then it was over.

A bucket of ice poured down onto Emma as Ethan released his hold on her and took two large steps back. Their eyes were still dark with wanting but Emma was so confused she could only stand and stare.

"You know why I'm not jealous," Ethan said, his voice a husky whisper that sent shivers down her spine. "Because when you go home tonight and go in your bed, all alone, it's going to be me you're thinking about. Me and the way I just made you felt. The way you're going to _want_ me to make you feel again. Not Graham. _Me_."

Emma couldn't-didn't even know what to say.

But then Ethan was leaving, crossing the street to twoards his house while hers laid the opposite way. "Sweet dreams Emma."

As she watched him disappear into the night, Emma only managed to utter one word. "Bastard."


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **Okay, weird this didn't show up on the bottom of the last chapter, don't know what happened there. So sorry for the false alarm new chapter! Just didn't want you to think of was ignoring all of you lovelies!  
The feedback for this story has been absolutely amazing and I love you all for following/favoriting/reviewing it, you really don't know how much I appreciate it.

Now, to sad news, my laptop broke so I'll probably be out of commission till Sunday or sometime around there (the dreaded estimated date of pickup assuming its gets fixed). Trust me, I feel your pain. But, if you're all lucky and my work load doesn't get to heavy, I'll sneak off to the campus library at some point in the next couple days and give you all a new post! Keep your fingers crossed!

So, surprised Emma and Hook kissed already? Well I was in a giving mood and was getting a bit anxious to see it happen myself. Sorry to disappoint, but the two probably won't lock lips again for a while (but not too long, my captain swan feels won't allow it!). Remember, the chase is just as fun and rewarding. These two have a whiles to go before getting to a point where they would even consider being together.

Also touched on some of Hook's cursed story/personality in this chapter, more to come I promise! I also finally gave Billy a place in the story, Storybrooke's lone taxi cab driver! Ta da! So what do you think of Ruby and August? I'm flirting with the idea of them (as right now they are just flirting with each other) so it may or may not happen. Maybe I'll stick true to my shipper heart and put her with Whale (who will appear at some point). Maybe I'll pair August with someone else or possible even no love interest at all (which would actually make me sad so I doubt that's going to happen). I would love to hear all your thoughts on the matter! Also, look to the horizon for papa Charming and the elusive Rumplestilitskin to make their grand entrances.

Long authors note, I know, sorry! And as always please please review they give me a load of confidence and ideas!


	8. Chapter 7

It was the third time that day Emma saw her cell phone buzz to life with the words RESTRICTED flash across screen. And by some luck she was always preoccupied when it did, making her miss the chance to find out who was on the other end every time.

The first time she had been in the shower, the second was when she had walked Henry to school, and the third was when she was running blindly through the woods looking for a resurrected John Doe. She sighed and put it back in her pocket figuring she'd probably get another chance if the mystery caller kept up with their pattern.

Emma looked at the man in question, David Nolan, embrace his wife. Of course there had been a wife that Regina so helpfully found at the last minute. Emma watched David put his arms hesitantly around the woman, a bewildered expression plastered on his face. Emma then watched with raised eyebrows as his eyes landed on Mary Margaret and stayed there. The gaze only broke when Mary Margaret looked away, her face pinched up with sadness.

Well that couldn't lead to anything good.

Emma then looked to Henry, noticing his face sagging with the same kind of look. "You alright there kid?"

His eyes flickered up to her before going back to David. "This isn't right. He shouldn't be married. He's supposed to be with Mary Margaret, she's his true love!"

Thank God Mary Margaret didn't hear that or she'd probably start crying. Emma couldn't understand how she could get so attached to the guy when he had been in a coma for the whole of knowing him. "I know it's not what you wanted but-"

"No! No buts! He's Prince Charming and he has to be with Snow White. Anything else just doesn't make sense!"

It was hard to argue with him without disputing his whole curse theory. Emma knew just how upset he got when she started doing that. So, in an attempts to lighten the sour mood going around, she decided to indulge him. "So if he's Prince Charming that makes him my dad huh?"

That did the trick. Henry's eyes lit up at the thought that Emma was finally starting to believe him. "Yea! Where do you think you got your blonde hair from?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh at that one.

* * *

"Prince Charming huh?" August had been wondering where the Prince had been hiding. He hadn't expected it to be in the hospital with a coma. "Guess that makes sense since Mary Margaret was the one to wake him up then."

"Well she didn't _really _wake him up. Doctor Whale said he did that all on his own."

"But you don't think it's a little weird? After how many years he's been sleeping and it just so happens he wakes up when Mary Margaret starts visiting?"

Emma collapsed onto her bed. "You sound like Henry."'

"He's smart just like his uncle. Handsome like him too."

"Oh God please stop." Emma threw a pillow at him that he dodged with a laugh. "I think I'm going to go jump in the shower, I got the woods all over me. Oh and I need you to do me a favor. Go to Ethan's shop for me and check on my car, I think he might be trying to keep it hostage at this point."

"And why can't you do it?"

"Because," Emma hid her face from him and made a show of getting some towels together. August was probably the only person in the world who could tell she was lying. "I promised Henry I'd hang out with him."

"And it has nothing to do with whatever happened between the two of you after dinner at Mary Margaret's?"

Emma hadn't told August the exact details on the interaction, only that Ethan had been a asshole and she wanted to spend as little time as possible with him from that point on. She had blamed the drinks for the whole thing, had she been anywhere near sober she would have punched Ethan right in the face instead of actually kissing him back. Ethan was just like Neal, a smooth talker, easy on the eyes, but would inevitably end up screwing her over. She wasn't going to fall for that trap again.

"You see the way he is with me. Can you just go into big brother mode and do this for me? Please?"

Well, August did want the guy to stay away from her. "Fine I'll do it."

She threw him a thanks before disappearing into the bathroom, the sound of the shower being turned on following quickly after. August got up to grab the remote and watch TV when a faint buzzing caught his attention. It was Emma's phone, left innocently on the drawer, getting an incoming call from a restricted number. He faintly remembered Emma telling him something about missing calls from some unknown person.

Without thinking much of it, August grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Emma? Emma is that you?"

Red. It was all August could see. Red. His blood ran cold and his grip on the phone became deathly almost snapping the thing right there. "Neal"

It was silent on the line for a few moments. "…August?"

"You bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing calling her?" He struggled to keep his volume down. Emma could know absolutely nothing about this.

"I just…just wanted to talk to her. To hear her voice and make sure everything is okay."

"She's fine-"

"August please. I just want to talk to her. I can't stop thinking about her and I just…." He sighed. "Please, just let me talk to her. I'll keep calling until I do."

"Eleven years" August hissed. "Eleven years you haven't made a peep and all of the sudden you just want to resurface? You think Emma needs that? For you to just reappear and fuck everything up because you feel like it? What the hell is wrong with you Neal?"

"I'm worried August." Neal's tone became much more strong and resolved. "Worried about this curse crap and my father. I don't want Emma getting hurt. I need to know she's okay."

August's knuckles had gone white he was gripping the phone so hard. "Where are you?"

"I-what?"

"I said where. Are. You?"

"Um in Boston but I don't see-"

"Tomorrow night, the Italian Bistro on 5th. Meet me there and we can talk. This is all you're going to get Neal so take it or leave it. And if you even try to contact Emma again I swear to God you're going to regret it."

* * *

"So she sends big brother to do her business."

August gave Ethan an unimpressed look. He had found the guy amusing at first, he always admired someone with a sharp wit, but now that wit had turned into a smugness that only came off as annoying. The fact he was into Emma didn't help either. "How's the car?'

Ethan gave a smirk. "I seeing being blunt runs in the family. "

He was beginning to see what Emma was trying to avoid. "The car" August asked again with a tap against the yellow metal.

"She can have it tomorrow. I'm putting the finishing touches on it today."

Well that didn't work with his plans on meeting Neal. That was something he wanted to get over with as soon as possible. He must have not hid the displeasure on his face well enough either.

"What, got a hot date tonight?" Ethan inquired.

"Well I wouldn't call it that exactly."

Ethan pondered if he should do what he was about to do. "You know, I think I can help you out."

Maybe, even though he'd never admit it, Ethan wanted to get in August's good graces. Just a little though. Like, a very minuscule amount. It was more then obvious Emma was avoiding him, refusing to come to the shop, screening his calls. It didn't help that he never hung around town so there were no chances of a run in either. Lucky her. Not that he had been chasing after her exactly but he was still fixing her car and needed give the proper updates. Or that was at least the excuse he was using. He had thought kissing her wouldn't have ended up so disastrous, especially when she had kissed him back with just as much fervor. Ethan could still remember the feel of her body pressed against his, the sound she made when he had cupped her underside. It was a scene that had been replaying in his head all week.

And all over this infuriating woman.

Ethan was more then surprised at himself for getting so hung up on Emma. He didn't get hung up over any woman let alone a stranger to town who didn't even have plans to stay permanently. Even though that was seeming to change. He supposed, though, he never got close enough to any woman to actually build an attachment. In all honesty, he didn't want one. Sure Ethan lived a lonely life but it never bothered him to the point that he felt the need to change it. He'd rather be alone then associate with the people of this forsaken town.

So why Emma? Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

He blamed it on lust. That had to be it. It had been a while since he'd last been with a woman, longer then he could even remember. So the attraction, the desire, had to over over just wanting to sleep with her. It couldn't be anything else.

August's eyes flew open as Ethan brought him around the backyard of the shop. "You're serious?"

"Deadly my friend."

* * *

"Oh…my…God."

Emma starred horrified as her brother-yes, _her brother_ rolled up in front of the diner on the back of a motorcycle. A friggin motorcycle. She stayed away from Ethan and he still found a way to screw with her.

"This is awesome!" Henry cried running over to greet him. "Where did you get it? Can I go for a ride on it?"

"No way." Emma said before August could even open his mouth. "Don't even think about it."

"Aw come on!" Henry whined, his hands already glossing over the parts of the bike. "I bet it's so fun."

August ruffled his hair. "We can talk when the old lady isn't around."

"Um, one, not old. And two, if I ever see you taking him for a ride on this thing you'll find it in shambles in your bed Godfather style. What even possessed you to pay for this-this _thing_?"

August hoped off the seat and scooped Henry up, allowing him to get the feel of the bike beneath him. "Well your car isn't ready till tomorrow, guaranteed according to Ethan, but I need to go back to Boston tonight."

"You're leaving?" Henry asked with a tinge of worry. The news even made Emma a little anxious. It was much easier trying to do this mom thing with August by her side.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. I just need to tie up some loose ends."

Emma looked at him suspiciously. "As in…"

_As in making sure your deadbeat exboyfriend who so happens to be the father of your child stays out of the picture._ "Just getting some things since we'll be staying here longer then expected. No big deal."

Ruby came strutting out of the diner at the moment, a large grin on her face. "Hey August, nice ride! Is that what you'll be picking me up on for our date tonight?"

"Date?" Emma echoed with a sly grin. "You didn't mention anything about a date."

"Don't worry, I'll promise to have him home before curfew." Ruby promised with a wink.

Damn. August had completely forgotten he had asked Ruby out tonight. Fucking Neal. "Ruby, I'm really sorry, I completely forgot. I have to go to Boston tonight."

"So go tomorrow." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I, ah, can't. It's kind of…important." The whole group, Henry included, seemed to cringe at the lame excuse.

Ruby responded to it all in a record ten seconds. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed with annoyance, the only two signs she was annoyed, before the smile was back and she was shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well." And that was all she said on the matter before turning on her heel and heading back into the diner. Strutting back to the diner for that matter. Probably to just give him the view on what he'd be missing out on.

"Real smooth August." Emma said with a laugh.

"Yea," Henry agreed. "That wasn't the best excuse you could of came up with."

August gripped the boy by the waist and twirled him around a little. "Oh and you're use to fending off girls? What are you a little Romeo?" It quickly turned into a playful fight, Henry slipping out August's arms before tackling him mid waist. Emma laughed as the grappled with each other, both of them nearly loosing their footing at one point and falling face first into the ground.

Henry tripped at one point, stumbling over his own footing, and fell backwards until the body of another stopped him. Flustered at who it was Henry immediately mumbled an apology before backing up back to Emma's side.

"Perfectly fine Henry. No harm done."

Emma noticed her son's odd behavior and examined the man (someone shes never seen before) more closely. A fine trimmed suit, polished shoes, and expensive looking cane. Seriously, who had a cane now a days? Especially one that looked like that.

"And you must be Miss Swan and," He sent August his own polite smile. "Mr. Swan. You're all the town can talk about. Pleasure to meet you both."

August eyed the man with what he had to call suspicion, not curiosity. Something…something was just off about him. Something that felt dangerous. When he smiled it reminded him of the fake threatening ones Regina gave. But, as August starred at his face, he couldn't for the life of him remember who he was from the Enchanted Forest. He figured he couldn't remember everyone though, that would be impossible.

Emma was getting the same exact vibe, as if Henry's behavior wasn't already a hint. "Thanks, I think. And you are…"

"Mr. Gold." He supplied.

"A acquaintance you'd be better off not having. Trust me."

Ethan.

He had pulled up across the street in his truck and had walked over to the group without anyone noticing a thing. Emma immediately avoided his eyes sight which, had she been looking, Ethan was trying to do too. Yet the two of them couldn't help but steal a glance or two.

"Mr. Willems." Mr. Gold said with an emotionless tone. "Surprised to see you out and about."

"I'm on a job." Was all he said in reply with an equally monotone voice. "And what about you? Hunting down some poor innocent for the last cent of rent?"

That brought a smile to Gold's lips. But it was small and not very pleasant looking. "Just enjoying a nice stroll. Not all of us prefer the shut in life like yourself."

"Maybe I'm just trying to avoid the unsavory characters of town."

"Hard to do when you're one yourself, isn't it?"

And before one of them could lunge at the other, which looked like it might just happen, Ruby came trotting out of the diner again. "Ethan! The car is parked right over here."

Oh, so he really was on the job.

"Well, I should get going." Gold began to walk away again, back to his nice stroll if that was what he really was doing. "Pleasure meeting you again. Hope you have a nice stay."

As he rounded the corner and out of sight, Ethan turned to August and Emma with a serious expression on his face. "You need to stay away from him."

"Why?" Emma asked incredulously , ever being stubborn.

Ethan sighed in exasperation. He shouldn't have expected her to actually listen to him. "He's not the kind of company you want to keep. Gold looks out for himself and only himself and uses people to get what he wants. You don't want to end up in that position."

"A position I'm guessing you've been in?" Emma challenged. Why she was being so difficult, she couldn't say, but Emma guessed it had something to do with the kiss she wished really didn't happen.

"Christ Emma I'm just trying to warn you. No strings attached or ulterior motives."

She shut up at that. It was just a piece of advice with no visible double meaning. But it was Ethan the one saying it, Ethan who she shared a mind blowing kiss with that should have never happened to being with. As these thoughts assaulted her mind, Emma had noticed was starring. Henry suddenly poked at her side, thankfully, drawing her attention away from Ethan and any business with Mr. Gold. She had almost forgotten he was even there. "Can we go now?"

"Oh, yea, sure." She allowed him to tug her away and in the direction of Grannys.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ems." August called after her with a wave and remounted his bike.

"Emma"

The way he said her name, so serious yet ever so lightly, like it rolled off his tongue effortlessly but held all the meaning in the world, cause a involuntary shiver through her body. This is exactly why she had to stay away from. He was nothing but bad news. Still, she turned around and gave him and expectant look.

Ethan gazed up at her under his long lashes, looking to be innocent but Emma knew he was anything but. "Don't forget to come by tomorrow for your car."

Car indeed.

She gave a curt nod and nothing else before rushing the hell out of there with Henry in tow.

"Emma, are you friends with that guy?" Henry sounded almost…annoyed.

"I wouldn't say we were friends-"

"Good, you need to stay away from him."

Damn. Was Henry even noticing the attraction between them? That was definitely not okay. "And why is that?"

"Because, he's Captain Hook."

Oh boy.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Laptop still in recovery, stole my roomie's to post this one. Thanks for all the condolences! So Neal will be coming back next chapter and well see what he's been up to. And, he's in Boston in my story, not NYC, just because it's closer and more convenient. Also, just to clear some confusion brought to my attention, Emma's kiss didn't break Ethan's curse like it did Graham's in the show because Emma and Ethan don't share the genuine feelings Emma and Graham had for each other. At least not now anyway. If I hadn't made it clear in this chapter, both of them are very confused and weary of their attraction for each other-not sure if its just a crush or plain lust. So, confused feelings don't really get the job done in breaking curses.

Is this the end for Ruby and August? Maybe, maybe not, we shall see. Hehe. And now that Davids awake we can have some Snowing goodness added to the story. Yay! I'm already excited on how he and Ethan are going to act toward each other. Also, with Neal coming back in the picture there will be trouble brewing on the horizon for Emma and August. You're defiantly not going to be feeling the sibling love.

Also, just cause this is probably one of the best hiatuses ever for Captain Swaners, we may have a lovely scene between the two next chapter. What do I mean by lovely you may ask? You'll just have to wait and see ;)

Thank you all for the support and reviews, I read each and every one of them and appreciate it so much. Please keep 'em coming!


	9. Chapter 8

"Emma, the diner isn't this way."

Emma gave Mary Margaret a sidelong glance as the two walked briskly down the sidewalk. It was midafternoon, right around the time school let up, and Emma had been hoping to pick up Henry but Regina had, as usual, screwed it up. The woman never picked him up from school but of course when she did it would be the one day Emma would be there. Henry had quickly saved the day, saying Emma was there to hang out with the school teacher who was conveniently standing near by. Mary Margaret caught on to the situation real quick and played along with a perfect smile.

In a ways to say thanks, and for the simple fact she now had a bunch of free time, Emma did really take her out for some coca at Grannys. Butt first, there was the issue of her yellow bug.

"I know. I just want to pick up my car and then we can drive over." Originally, since August was gone, she had planned on taking Henry with her to go pick it up but with all his Captain Hook blabber he wouldn't go anywhere near the mechanic.

"Afraid to see Ethan alone huh?"

Emma whipped her head around and couldn't hide her surprise well. How the hell had Mary Margaret picked up on that? "I-what? No! Not at all-"

"It's fine." She assured with a pat on the shoulder. "I don't mind being a buffer. Besides, I get it. I told you before he just gives off this vibe."

A sudden urge to talk, to vent, took Emma over. It was odd since she never felt the need for _that _in her life. She supposed, though, it was because she never really had a girl friend to do it either. August, when he was around, wasn't exactly the best candidate. "That's not exactly why…." She began tentatively. "It's just, well, we kind of kissed-"

"_Kissed_?" Mary Margaret shrieked. Thank God no one was around to here it.

"Shh will you! And yes, we kissed. But it was just once ad it was in the moment and it didn't mean anything."

"And yet you can't be alone with him?" The other woman challenged with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't exactly sound like it didn't mean anything."

Damn this venting. Wasn't it supposed to make her feel better? "Whose side are you on?" Emma asked incredulously.

Mary Margaret giggled. "Yours of course. Just trying to see the situation…in whole."

"There is no situation! It was just a kiss and that's it. Period the end. I just don't want to be alone with him because-"

"Because you're afraid it might happen again?"

Sure, all Emma needed was that image in her mind. It was hard enough trying to forget how the first one made her feel. Ethan had been right that night, when she went to bed he was all she could think about.

"I must say Emma, you're becoming Storybrooke's most eligible bachelorette. First Ethan, then Graham."

"Woah, woah, wait a sec. There is nothing going on between me and Graham. He's my boss!"

Mary Margaret dismissed the fact with a roll of the eyes. "Oh come on, I see how the two of you are around each other, everyone can. Always laughing, always joking around. Granny's is practically the two of yours hangout after work. You can't tell me there's nothing there."

"Yes I can! I am right now!" Sure, her and Graham had gotten closer, it was hard not to when she worked with the guy everyday. But that didn't mean there were any feelings involved. And what the hell did Mary Margaret mean that everyone noticed? And did the two of them really hangout that much at Granny's?

"Well, if it even matters, I'm totally Team Graham."

Emma threw her head back and groaned. "You did _not_ just say that."

* * *

"Emma, how lovely to see you again. And you've brought a friend."

God, why did he have to look like that? Ethan was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome as he leaned against his workbench, appraising her with his eyes. Sweat glistened on his exposed skin and was there a lot since he was stripped down to nothing but a tanktop. His jeans were hanging dangerously low on his hips Emma had to physically stop herself from looking down any further. It should be illegal to look as good as he was.

"I'm here for the car." She announced with determination.

"Of course, the flea." Ethan smiled, pushing himself from the bench. "Here I thought you were here for, _other_ matters. I didn't think you'd bring a friend though, didn't know you were into _that_."

Poor Mary Margaret's cheeks were about to bleed out with all the red in them.

Emma wasn't so easily scandalized. "The car Ethan."

"_The car Ethan_, in such a commanding voice. Chills really. I'd like to hear you say my name like that in quite another situation."

Apparently, that was one too many flirts for the schoolteacher. "Um, Emma, I-ah have to take a call for a sec. I'm just going to step outside."

Emma didn't have time to protest as Mary Margaret scurried out of the garage and out of sight. Well so much for being a buffer.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You really never stop do you?"

A genuine laugh fell from Ethan's lips. "I couldn't resist. The blushing schoolteacher, literally. I did think she'd hold out a little longer then that though." He shook his head and took a step closer to her. "Besides, how else would I have gotten you alone?"

Emma narrowed her eyes and held her ground. Kiss or no kiss, she wasn't about to let Ethan faze her. "Just give me the keys Ethan."

"And have you drive out of my life for good? We can't have that." He was close now, too close. His smell was starting to do what it did best and intoxicate her. But no-she wouldn't fall for it. Not again.

"You act like you'll miss me. We barely know each other." Why on Earth had her voice just dropped an octave?

Ethan's own words took a husky tone. "We could change that." His eyes, now dark seas of desire, flicked down to her lips. "We could change that really quick."

It was suddenly becoming very hot in the garage. All her instincts were telling Emma to get the hell of there but her stubborn nature wouldn't allow it. She wasn't a coward nor did she run from anything. "Not interested." Emma said after a few moments, hoping she sounded as serious as she wanted to be.

"Come on Emma," Ethan purred, his hand coming up to grab a strand of her hair. He twirled the golden lock around his index finger, tugging it playfully, before bringing it behind her ear. "Don't deny whatever this is between us. You want me just as much as I want you." His fingers began to trace down the side of her face, ghosting over her skin and creating a ripple of shivers through out her body.

Emma, against her will, let out a soft sigh. "I don't like you Ethan." Not a very powerful statement but a true one nonetheless. She did barely known him, and while being extremely attracted to him, didn't have the feelings necessary for any kind of relationship. She didn't _want _a relationship. She'd bee burnt by that dream before. So, figuring what the hell, Emma said what was exactly on her mind. "I don't want a relationship."

Ethan's fingers now danced at her collarbone. "Good thing that's not what I'm asking for then." What was going through Emma's head was in Ethan's mind as well. This attraction, whatever it was, could only be cured by one thing. Ethan was convinced of it because anything else just didn't make sense. "I don't want to take you to Granny's, hold hands at the park, or fight over whose gong to hang up the phone first. What I want," He dipped his head lower, his lips fluttering at the shell Emma's ear as he spoke, "is you in my bed."

Everything went to hell after that.

Emma gripped the back of Ethan's head to pull him back and crash their lips together. Just like the first kiss, this one was hungry, fast, and unforgiving. Ethan bit her bottom lip painfully, making Emma gasp, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Emma bucked against him, satisfied by the groan it elicited.

Then, just like Ethan had, Emma pulled back and ended the intensity before it could get any more out of control.

"Emma," Ethan growled, leaning forward to try and claim her lips again.

She turned her head to the side, avoiding the kiss, but Ethan only took it as invitation to begin devouring her neck. "Mary Margaret is still outside if you forgot."

Ethan nipped at a pulse point. "Less forgetting and more not caring."

Nope, this had to stop now. She placed her hands on his chest and effectively pushed him away. "The keys to my car now if you'd please."

"Such a tease." Ethan admonished but nonetheless walked back to his bench to go and retrieve them. "When will I be seeing you again love?"

"See, that's the great thing about not being in a relationship. You don't have to make plans."

"Oh, so this is going to be to you calling me at any hour of the day and me rushing over to fulfill your needs?"

Emma, for once, smirked at him. "You're acting like you won't."

"Don't test me love, I'm not a very safe man."

"So I've been told." Emma reached forward and gave him a quick and chaste kiss. "If we're doing this Ethan, don't forget what _this _exactly is."

Ethan smiled. It was a good thing they were on the same page. Maybe, after he had his fill of Emma, she would finally get out of his head and leave him in peace. "Wouldn't dream of it darling."

As Emma slowly brought the bug next to Mary Margaret, she saw the woman had a small scowl on his face. "I'm still Team Graham" She mumbled hopping into the passenger side.

* * *

August found it took an intense amount of will power to not jump cross the table and strangle the man sitting across from him. Neal looked exactly as he did the last time they saw each other, despite the amount of years it was.

"If looks could kill." Neal attempted to joke but was met by nothing but silence.

"So what is it do you want to know." August asked unemotionally.

Straight to the point then. Neal shouldn't have expected anything else. He nodded his head and licked is suddenly dry lips. "How has she been? Emma?"

While wanting to give the most bare minimal of answers, August knew if he didn't give Neal whatever the hell he was looking for he'd keep coming till he did. "She's good. Got a nice place, nice job, a nice life Neal. Going to prison, being left by you, it really changed her for the better."

Neal nodded again. While the dig at him hurt it was a true enough statement. He couldn't deny or ignore it any longer. "And the…curse."

"We're working on it."

"So you told her then?"

"Well, not exactly."

Neal couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. "I'm sorry, it's just, well you know Emma. You think she's going to really believe you when you tell her she's a princess from fairytale land?"

August tried to not openly agree with him. It was going to be hard, though, who was he kidding. "She'll have to, for everyone's sake."

Neal immediately grew somber. "Like my father." He looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them, before his next question. "Have you…you seen him?"

"Honestly, I don't even know what your father looks like Neal."

"Then how the hell do you know who I am?"

August gave him a pointed look. "You told me actually."

"I-what? No I didn't."

"You hated it when I read Emma the book. Really hated it. And any parts about Rumplestiltskin? You couldn't even bear to be in the same room. And yet, you loved talking about Neverland."

"So what?" Neal challenged. "That still couldn't tell you who I really was."

"And then," August continued. "I found the box you kept under your bed."

No more had to be said after that. The box was the only thing that contained the secrets to Neal's past. In it were drawings of the places he had been, both Neverland and the Enchanted Forest. There was even a diary he had kept in an attempts to try and not forget his adventures. To anyone else it would just be the works of an over imaginative child. To someone like August, though, it was more then just imagination. It was the truth. One picture August must have seen to know who he truly was.

"The picture of my father's dagger."

August silently nodded his head.

A long, tired sigh, came from Neal's lips. He was suddenly tired. Very tired. "I just miss her August. And I wanted to know if she was okay."

"Well she is. Satisfied?" August found no more reason to stay in his once friend's company. He had asked questions and he gave the answers. Done and done. "I'm going to run to the bathroom and then I think we're done here."

What else could Neal say? And so, he said nothing but just gave a simple curt nod. As he watched August disappear, Neal had the sudden urge to just get up and leave right then and there. But, that would be impolite. So, Neal sat and waited, letting is miserable feelings take him over. God he missed Emma. It was she he wanted to talk to, not August. He wanted her to say everything was okay, that her life as great as her brother made it out to be. He wanted to warn her about his father and tell her to stay as far away as possible.

He just wanted Emma.

The sound of a phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced down to see August had left his cell on the table and was buzzing to life was a incoming call. The screen flashed with the beautiful familiar face and the name made his heart jump with joy.

Emma.

He didn't even have to think twice as he reached forward to answer it.

* * *

"I'm just going to check on August." Emma said, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. "Order me a grilled cheese."

The request made Graham laugh lightly. To him, it just seemed like such an innocent thing for a woman to ask for. It was…endearing. He ordered himself a burger and waffle fries, answering Ruby's flirtatious smile with a polite one, and waited for Emma to end the conversation. But, when he turned his attention back to her, he noticed how her face paled and her jaw slackened.

Then she was up on her feet, dashing out of the diner before anyone could stop her. It wasn't even a question for Graham t go and follow her.

"_No, no!_ You don't get to talk to me. You don't get to see me! You understand Neal? You walked out on me and my life all those years ago, let's keep it that way. Don't you dare try and contact me again. And tell August don't bother coming back." Emma angrily ended the call, and almost threw her phone to the floor.

"Emma?" Graham questioned hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She snapped. "Just freaking dandy."

"What happened?"

"I just-I don't want to talk about. I-I think I'm going to go home."

His hand shot out on it's own accord, gripped her arm gently and halting her. "Come on Emma. It doesn't help keeping it all in. I'm your friend, you can talk to me."

She looked at him hesitantly. Before coming here, she would have probably told him to fuck off. She didn't open up to people, period. But now…now it was different. She was different. She had a son she was working hard to form a relationship with. She had Mary Margaret, a friend and the first person she's ever vented to in her life. She had Ethan-wait, no, she supposed that wasn't the greatest example. And here was Graham, offering to be another new relationship she'd never had before. She suddenly realized how much she really, really, like Graham.

Maybe Mary Margaret had been right before. Maybe there was something. And yet, as she look into Graham's warm eyes, a small part of her wished they were blue.

"Can I still have that grilled cheese?"

The grin nearly split his face in half. "I'll even throw in hot cocoa."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hello all! Still laptop-less but I will be getting it back this Sunday. Yay! So, naughty Neal is getting August in trouble with Emma. That's not going to help when he decides to tell her the truth about who she really is.

The Emma/Hook/Graham triangle is finally coming to life. Excited? And of course Mary Margaret is Team Graham, no mommy wants their daughter with the bad boy. Ethan and Emma currently are convinced that they just want to sleep with each other so she might start connecting with Graham they way she won't with Ethan. (Aka, talking to him about Neal). Yet, as they will soon find out, Ethan and Emma won't be satisfied with just sex, whether they like it or not. Especially when jealousy comes into play.

Once my laptop is back in my hands I promise a nice long chapter. Thank you all new followers and reviewers and please please keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning all, this Chapter is rated M. It can be easily skipped though without ruining the story, just follow the breaks. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was furious.

More furious then the time one of her foster parents had beat August when it had actually been her who had snuck in the fridge for extra food. More furious over this then the fact that her parents had abandoned she and her brother on the side of some road and left them alone for the rest of their lives. More furious then when Neal, the man she had loved and was ready to spend the rest of her life with, had turned his back on her, leaving her to go to prison alone and pregnant.

August, the one person, the one rock in her miserable and tremulous life, had betrayed her. Without him, she truly had no one. Why, _why_, was he with Neal? What would posses him to talk to that bastard let alone walk within five feet from him. And, on top of it all, he had let him answer his phone! _Why_?

Graham had been a great help. The smiling, soft speaking sheriff who might be becoming more then just her boss had proved to be a really surprising and comforting shoulder to lean on. While, of course, she hadn't told him the whole story (because that was hers to be miserable and hurt over and no one else's) she had painted enough of a picture to gain his compassion. A deadbeat boyfriend, a not so great or legal lifestyle (he snorted good naturedly at that one), a disastrous partings of ways that sent her to prison while pregnant (that she had been hoping to keep out but since Regina had it already plastered all over the newspapers there was no point in hiding it any longer), and August's support through the whole thing. Support and consequential betrayal which now had her livid, chugging down a glass of vodka rather than hot cocoa (the situation called for the stronger stuff).

Graham, of course, had tried to provide some defense for August but he knew, just as she did, there was really no plausible or acceptable excuse for it. He had purposefully gone back to Boston, under the pretense of picking some things up, and had somehow managed to run into Neal of all people? And him answering the phone…it was just all very shady. So all Graham could really do was sit and listen and, when all was said and done, get on the Neal bashing train along with Emma. Instead of tears or punches into the wall, the night was ended with laughter. God bless him.

But the night did in fact have to end, no matter how much Emma was dreading going back into the Inn. She knew that even if Neal relayed the message, August was undoubtedly going to make his way back to Storybrooke. What mattered was when, tonight or tomorrow? She'd preferably not be in the room when it happened.

Graham noticed her hesitation and, quite awkwardly but with all the best intentions in the world, asked if she'd wanted to stay for the night on his couch up. To any other girl it would had been a little rude to not offer the bed but Graham, in the short time of knowing Emma, knew that if by some slim chance she actually accepted the offer she'd place herself on the couch anyway, not wanting special treatment. Emma noticed this familiarity with a genuine smile but nonetheless declined. They were getting close but not yet that close.

"What to do, what to do…" Emma murmured to herself, slowly walking in the direction of the Inn. She really didn't want to go back there. Even renting out another room wouldn't help because August would probably knock of every door till he found her. Besides, she was still angry. Her heart was pounding and her veins were boiling, despite Graham's best efforts to cool her down.

She couldn't get the image of Neal running away from her along with the sound of his voice, so hopeful to speak to her once more, out of her head.

The burning anger, along with the aid of the large amount of alcohol she had consumed, gave Emma perfect but decidedly dangerous idea.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise." Ethan wasn't lying. They had only made their deal this morning and here she was that same night? He had truly expected her to hold out a little longer if not just because of her pride. "What can I do you for love?"

Emma didn't need to answer him. She merely stepped forward and gripped his face, roughly, and pushed their lips together. The kiss was needy and desperate, spurred on by all the passion already stirring deep with Emma. But she didn't want to feel it. She didn't want to think of August or of Neal or of anything. She wanted it all to just go away.

After a few moments of biting and moaning, Emma pulled back enough to whisper hotly against his lips, "Do you want me to leave?"

The question hadn't even needed to be asked.

Ethan growled out a "_Hell no_" as he swung the door shut with his leg before slamming Emma up against it. She gasped at the connection, the wood biting hard into her back, but the sound was swallowed by Ethan's mouth demanding entrance into her own. She easily obliged and enjoyed the feel of the pool beginning to form in her jeans. She bucked up against him in hopes of some friction, eliciting another growl to come out of Ethan's mouth. His good hand shot out to grip her leg, hoisting it up and hooking it around his waist. He ground against her, giving her the perfect feel of his length against her stomach.

Emma was suddenly dizzy with desire. She hadn't been with a guy for a while. Like, a real while. And this-this just wasn't some drunk one night stand. Yea, maybe she was a little tipsy right now but not enough to wake up in the morning and wonder what the hell had happened last night. And this wasn't some nameless face. This was Ethan.

Ethan who had placed himself in her mind and refused to leave. Ethan who made her blood boil more than any person had ever been able to in her life.

"Bedroom" Emma demanded when he released her lips to assault her neck. He nodded against her skin and, suddenly, cupped her bottom to lift up her whole body. Emma's legs instinctively wrapped around him and held on tight as he travelled through the house. She was too focused on his lips at her pulse point and her fingers tangling in his dark tresses to notice where the hell they were going, but suddenly the room was plunged in darkness the softness of a mattress collided with her back. There hadn't been stairs though, that much she was sure of. But who cared the ins and outs of Ethan's house anyway. She wasn't here for that.

While these unimportant thoughts raced through her head Emma hadn't noticed Ethan had ripped her boots and jeans off and was already working on getting her tanktop over he heard. Somewhere along the way he must have discarded her jacket.

"God Emma," He awed when she was clad in only a bra and panties before him.

That, though, was a little too much for her. Emma wanted to be fucked, not awed at. Awing meant caring and feelings and the rest of the bullshit that went along with being in relationship. This was _not a relationship_.

"_Don't _do that." She snarled, reaching up to whip away his belt and begin work on his jeans.

"What, appreciate this beautiful body of yours?"

She sent him a quick glare, "Yes"

"God you're a hard woman to compliment."

"Then maybe," Emma huffed, finally getting the damned denim off his body, "You should stop trying."

When her hands went to do the same with his briefs, Ethan couldn't ignore her desperation much longer. He had been truly trying to, he knew from the moment she kissed him something was off. She was too demanding, too forceful. But, in an attempt to keep this just as they had agreed, sex and just sex, he had ignored it. Damn it all to hell that she stirred something inside him that actually made him care a little. "My, my, feisty tonight aren't we? Impatient as well. Tell me darling, something bothering you?"

Emma nearly stopped everything she was doing and walked out right there. How had he known? How could Ethan of all people tell she was upset and angry? She thought the oncoming sex was doing a great a job of hiding it. And how dare he even bother to ask. Again, Emma chanted desperately in her head, _this was not a relationship_.

In answer, an answer that clearly said _fuck off and stop talking_, she gripped his hard on in her hand and gave a squeeze.

Ethan's eyes snapped shut and a low moan escaped his lips.

And so, just like that, the question was ignored. Ethan pushed her back down onto the mattress and began to rid Emma the rest of her clothing.

She cried out when, without warning, two of his fingers entered her. She didn't give up her own hold so the two of them began to work each other, slow and torturous at first, but then the speed began to pick up.

As Ethan began to pump her harder and harder Emma fumbled with her grip and at some point let go. He was just driving her _that _crazy. He didn't seem to mind much but kept right on with his ministrations.

"Oh God yes," Emma moaned, throwing her head back. "Don't stop."

And at that exact second the bastard did the exact opposite.

He smirked down at her when she cried out in protest.

Ethan gave a wink and began to position his hips above hers. "Can't have you finishing without me can I love?" He actually wanted to make her come right then and there, regardless of if he came with her, but the sudden fear that she would leave made Ethan stop. After all, hadn't that been the only reason she came to him at all tonight? Once she got what she wanted, she could up and leave. Ethan didn't want that. He didn't want her to leave. And more than that, he wanted to know what it felt like to have her pushed over the edge right alongside him. He couldn't deny that desire no matter how hard he tried.

Before he plunged inside her, giving them both what they wanted, Ethan's hand moved on its own accord and began to delicately trace Emma's cheeks.

It was just another act of intimacy that sent a shiver down Emma's spine. So she thrust up without warning, taking him herself, and ended it rather quickly.

"Emma" Ethan grounded out, pushing himself deeper and deeper.

Emma met his every thrust with her own fervor, panting and moaning for more.

And he gave it to her. There was nothing slow or loving about it. It was hot, fast, and needy. His grip on her hip was near brutal but the pain only spurred Emma on more. She racked her fingernails down his back, surely leaving a thin red trail behind.

"Yes, yes, _yes_…" Emma panted when her climax was just about to be reached.

Again, he moaned out her name like a prayer, "_Emma_…"

Then, just as Ethan had wanted, they fell off the edge together.

* * *

Seven o'clock in the morning Emma had been able to make her escape. She had been hoping to had wake up earlier but the liquor that she had drank the night before had decided to sleep in a little. It really didn't matter when she left, only that it was before Ethan woke up.

Fortunately, he was still slumbering peacefully next to her. Unfortunately, his arms and legs were wrapped around her own. They were…snuggling. Emma had to repress a groan. She _hated _snuggling. How the hell had Ethan even managed to tangle them together so much? Getting out of that bind had been nerve racking and Ethan almost snorted back to life a couple times but Emma managed.

She wanted to go back to the Inn, get some change of clothes, and hopefully avoid August but that meant passing by the diner. And it was seven o'clock in the morning on a Thursday which meant people were going to be out and about. But, she figured, she hadn't seen that many people the day before so who was likely to notice she was in the same attire? It was going to be fine, she was defiantly in the clear, she was-

"Emma?"

_Oh of course_. Emma should have known she would run into the one person who had actually seen her the day before. Mary Margaret. She gave the school teacher a thin smile. "Good morning."

The raven haired woman, looking like she was just about to go into the diner, stopped and eyed her up and down. She looked the more scandalized with every passing second. "_Where_ were you last night?"

The woman apparently wasn't going to do her the favor of ignoring the fact she obviously hadn't gone home last night. Mother indeed. "To be honest, it's been one hell of a night. And not necessarily in a good way." Please, please, please don't ask why.

"Oh Emma, are you okay?" Well, it wasn't exactly a why.

"Well, I kind of have to get a new place to stay. August and I aren't on the best of terms at the moment. I'll probably just end up getting a different room at Granny's-"

"Move in with me."

"I-uh, what?" Emma wasn't sure she had just heard the woman right. She couldn't have possibly said what she just thought she said. Because that would be weird and over generous-way to generous. Emma didn't get such generosity in her life. She was Emma Swan.

Mary Margaret smiled, a warm and genuine smile that made Emma's heart stop beating for a second. "I could use a roommate, the place is kinda big and lonely. And since you're, I'm assuming, deciding to stay with us you should be looking for a more permanent place then Granny's."

"Mary Margaret, I-I couldn't possibly impose like that-"

"Emma, it's no imposition at all. I'd actually really…like it." A faint pink shaded Mary Margaret's cheeks.

She was Emma Swan. And just maybe, her luck was starting to change.

"You know, I think I'm going to take you up on that offer."

"Why good morning ladies."

The two were distracted from their conversation to see none other than John Doe-David Nolan, walking towards them. Emma gave a polite smile but noticed her friend's was much more wider and…eager. A little too eager. Uh oh, someone wasn't over their crush yet.

"David, how nice to see you!" Mary Margaret immediately greeted. "Stopping at Granny's before work?"

"Yea, just getting some coffee for the guys at the shelter. What about you?" His eyes were doing a nervous dance between the ground and Mary Margaret.

"Same. I mean-cocoa. Not coffee. I'm getting cocoa. Um, before school, though, not uh, the shelter..." Mary Margaret let out a nervous laugh.

While Emma was inwardly cringing David laughed along with her, attempting to lessen the whole awkward soaked situation. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go in. Ah, maybe-maybe see you in there?" David began to walk backwards to the door.

Mary Margaret once again flustered with her words. "Oh y-yea, I-"

Suddenly, the ground shook violently, so violently that car alarms buzzed to life and showers of leaves fell from the trees. It was so bad Emma nearly crumpled to her knees, Mary Margaret too, but something strong and firm stopped them both from falling.

It was David.

Somehow, he had managed to grip them both by the arms and keep them from falling while holding himself up as well. How he had managed that with the kind of tremor that just passed was some kind of miracle. Finally, when the last vibrations had passed and peace came back to Storybrooke, David didn't let up his hold.

"Are you okay?" He asked urgently, his eyes focused on Mary Margaret for a few moments before switching to Emma and giving her the same amount of attention. She noted how worried he looked, like his own personal world had just been threatened or something, and felt a little small under his gaze.

"Fine." Emma squeaked and tried to politely as possible shake his hand away.

David allowed it with an understanding shake of the head and focused back to Mary Margaret who looked a lot more shaken up.

Then, to add on to an already proving to be crappy day, Graham's sheriff car screeched up next to the curb. "Emma!" He called through the open passenger side window, "We have trouble by the construction site. It's Henry."

And then again, Emma's whole world shook.

* * *

"Ethan's here." Graham whispered into her ear, already moving to go greet the approaching mechanic. Emma wanted to do anything _but _face the man she ran out on that morning but with him was coming the thing that would bring her back Henry.

"What took you so long?" Regina screeched, walking threateningly up to the driver door Ethan was jumping out of.

"Regina…" Graham warned in a firm yet comforting tone.

"I got here as quick as I can _Madame Mayor_." Ethan said in a not so reassuring voice. He apparently didn't care about the woman's feelings at the moment. Maybe not even the situation. Emma's already crazed nerves began to work in over drive.

Before the conversation could get anywhere near nasty, Graham pointed back towards the construction. "We need you to back up the car over there" He pointed to the hole they were going to lower someone down in. Emma already knew who that someone was going to be. But, if Regina had her way, she wasn't going to let her five feet near that hole. So she needed to act quickly.

"Come on I'll show you." Emma offered, already rounding the car to hop in the passenger seat.

As Ethan began to back the truck as slowly and as closely as he could to the hole, Emma noticed him glance at her.

"So," He began, his voice completely monotone, "I see you didn't run away quick enough to change your clothes."

Was he…was he _admonishing _her? Was he actually _pissed_ she had left before he woke up? Was he doing this _right now_?

Emma wanted to slap him, to choke him, to do something that would cause bodily harm. Instead, in a rare attempt to remain calm, she said in a deathly dangerous voice, "We are not in a relationship." How many times did she have to freaking say it?

"Fuck Emma don't you think I know that? I'm not a fucking one night stand either, you can treat me with some amount of decency-"

"_I can't do this with you right now_!" Emma cried before he could go any further. And she couldn't. She couldn't even think of anyone but Henry right now. She hopped out of the car and slammed the door angrily behind her.

Ethan followed right after her, ignoring her fury. "Well when in the hell do you want to?"

"_Maybe_," Emma seethed, twirling around to face him. "When I save my _son _and know he's not in some hole right now about to _die_!"

Emma hadn't slapped him but her words might as well did the job. The harsh clipped statement made his face pale and the anger drop to the ground with a near audible _thud_. "Emma…Emma I didn't know. I didn't know it was Henry." And he hadn't. Graham had called him only saying there was trouble down at the construction site and they needed his truck. He hadn't known anyone was in danger, especially Henry.

That near pleading look he gave her almost made Emma forgive him. Almost. "You didn't know? Fine. Now you do. And now you need to help me. Lower me down into this hole so I can save him."

Some stupid comment about him being a man and she a woman was about to fall from his tongue but knowing Emma, which despite it all Ethan liked to think he did, she would defiantly punch him out for it. "What? No! Let me-"

Emma shook her head. "No, it has to be me. I'm…I'm his mother. And I haven't been there practically his whole life. I need to be there for him, I need do this for him. Ethan, _I need to_."

Like the night before, Ethan saw the desperation emitting from her body. A different kind of, of course, but a desperation none the less. And like before, he wasn't going to deny her it. "Alright, I'll help. But I swear to God Swan if you break your neck down there…"

* * *

Emma was smiling so much, she was sure she hadn't smiled so much in her whole life. But just seeing Henry, alive and laughing, was enough to bring a smile to anyone's face. The kid was near giddy by all the attention he was getting, everyone happy for him to be safe and asking him stories about what happened down below. Telling stories was the one thing Henry adored more than anything. And he was damn well good at it.

"Hey there hero." Graham greeted, pushing a bottle of beer into her hands. Ruby had shown up with a cooler full, offering them up to the people who had worked their butts of that day. It was a very welcome reward. "How you feeling?"

"Now that's Henry's okay, absolutely fine." Regina hadn't been so enthusiastic. Graham had told her she nearly blew her top off when she learned Emma had gone down into the hole but that both he and Ethan managed to stop her from pulling her right back up. It was for Henry, they reminded her. It didn't matter who did it as long as Henry came out alive. And when Emma did successfully bring back both him and Archie up, there was really no need for her to get pissed off at her. Of course, Regina did send a wallop of a glare her way but that was about it.

"That was really brave what you did. Stupid but brave."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I could have done that job just as well as anyone else. I _did _do it just as well if not better."

"I wasn't doubting your ability to do it." Graham said, his voice suddenly on the verge of becoming a whisper. He was also looking at anything but her. "I was just pointing out how many people that would have been hurt if something had gone wrong."

The sentence touched Emma a lot more then she liked to admit and it showed by the smile that was slowly dominating her face. Her hand rose up and gently landed on Graham's arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. "People would have been hurt if something had gone wrong had you gone down too you know."

A mirthless, pitiful laugh escaped him. "No one cares about me."

"Don't say that," Emma said, instantly angry that he would even say such a thing. She knew what it was like to be broken, to know that no one really cared about you. And she didn't see Graham that way and hoped to God that he didn't either. "_I care_."

With those two small words, Graham felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. A weight he hadn't even noticed till Emma saved him from it. Now, he felt free. Alive. Like a new man. It was exhilarating and…different. Like he was looking out at the world with a new set of eyes. And all because of her.

Ethan watched the two of them with a clenched fist. Just like Emma had said that one night, he was jealous. He was so jealous that it would be stupid of him to even try and deny it.

He watched Emma look at Graham at a way she never looked at him. She watched her touch his arm, speak soft words, and smile. He made her _smile_. Ethan couldn't recall one time he ever did that.

And what did it matter if he had Emma in his bed? Graham had her in his heart. And with those choices, who truly was the winning man?

Ethan figured, while putting some of the guilt on Emma, he had to own up to some of the blame as well. He hadn't wanted her in his heart. He had convinced himself that much. Hell, he had even convinced Emma. So why now was he suddenly do back on the idea? Was he finally, after how many forsaken years, actually wanting something more than sex from a woman?

_One day and you're already busting at the seams _Ethan thought bitterly to himself. And it was true. Emma Swan had wiggled away into his heart without even trying. She had bypassed all his bitterness, anger, and isolation. And how? It's not like she had actually been nice to him. But, Ethan supposed, it was because he saw so much of himself in her that he was so entranced. She, like him, was a broken soul. Someone hurt by their past and still running from it in their present. A kindered spirit you could say.

They had agreed to a no commitment relationship and after the first day, _the first freaking day_, Ethan wanted to go back on it. All at the sight of her smiling at another man. He should have guessed it would come to this after being so infuriated over the fact she had left early before he had woken up. And God had he been angry.

"Christ I'm in trouble" Ethan murmured to himself and took a long swig of his beer. If he wanted to win Emma's heart (which freaking Graham made it look like a breeze) he was going to have to do a lot of work to make Emma come around. It sure wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey" A young voice suddenly said behind his back.

Ethan twirled around, coming face to face with no other then Swan's son. "Henry right?" He greeted with a tip of the head. Of course, after helping save the boy, the two knew who each other were. But this, he supposed, was their first official meeting ever.

"Yea" Henry said with a curt nod. "I just wanted to say…thanks."

Gratitude? The boy sounded like he wanted to do anything _but _thank him. Still, Ethan gave a smile. This was Emma's son after all and it probably wouldn't hurt trying to win him over in the ultimate plan to get to her. "No problem at all lad."

"I was just surprised," Henry continued as if sensing Ethan knew he was being hesitant. "That you did something good. The bad guys don't usually do the good thing."

"And you think I'm a bad guy?"

"Well yea, you're Captain Hook."

Ethan, fortunately, was well aware of Henry's theory of the town being under a curse and everyone being fairy tale characters. While he had never met Henry, Graham had told him the kids theory one day over a few beers. Lucky he the boy thought he was a villain. It was fitting almost. It almost made Etahn laugh. "It's because of the hand isn't it? You don't know how many girls back out on dates with me cause they think I'm Captain Hook, I'll tell you it's damn right rude."

To his credit, Henry didn't look so amused. "I'm eleven, not five." He stated with narrowed eyes that reminded Ethan terribly of Emma. "I just want to make sure my moms safe. I see the way you look at her."

"Well aren't you a smart lad. Just like your mum, eh?"

Now that seemed to soften him a little. Apparently comparing him to Emma made Henry all warm inside. Ethan would remember that for the future. "Well you don't have to worry about your mom. I swear I have nothing but honorable intentions for her. Let's, ah, keep that between you and me though. You know Emma, overreacts sometimes when someone's trying to get close to her."

"Oh I know" Henry laughed, actually laughed. He had known the boy for what, five minutes, and got him to smile and laugh. How in the hell was it so hard with Emma? "So maybe you're not so much a villain then?" He then asked, hope etching over his words.

The conversation was ridiculous to begin with, but now it was becoming just a little uncomfortable. Sure, the boy could call him Captain Hook all he wanted but the moment he tried to spin some antihero aspect to it all, nope, conversation over. He'd rather be a badass, not a badass with morals. But, it's not like he could actually tell the kid that and not sound weird. "Whatever you say kid." He finally settled on answering back.

Then, a devilish idea formed in Ethan's head, one that was too brilliant to fail. "I'll tell you what Henry, just to prove to you I'm no villain, why don't you come around my shop sometime? I can show you some tricks with a car that will being impressing any girl you want at school." He had almost said, _tricks that every boy should know_, but realized Henry had no father to teach him such things. Regina wasn't married and Emma never offered up any information on the birth dad. With his luck the kid would actually be sensitive about such things.

"What about a motorcycle?" Henry asked with wide hopeful eyes.

Ethan smiled. _Got him_. "Sure kid."

Henry's nose suddenly scrunched up. He didn't look annoyed, per say, but more curious about something. "You know, Emma calls me that."

"What…kid?"

"Hey kid." Well speak of the devil, it was Miss Swan herself. She had apparently abandoned her heart to heart with Graham was coming over to approach them. She was smiling at Henry but sending daggers at Ethan. Oh perfect, she already didn't trust him with him. "Whatchya doing over here?"

"Just talking to Ethan." Henry answered simply, rocking on the heel of his shoes.

"Oh yea?" She checked, once again glaring at the older man.

"Just trying to convince that lad I'm not the villainous Captain Hook. Hey Henry, maybe I'm Robin Hood eh? He's cool enough for my taste."

"You know how to shoot a bow and arrow?"

"Ah, no."

"Well then you're not Robin Hood."

From afar, peeking through the crowds of people with a glare firmly in place, was Regina. "Henry! Henry come here right now!" The little boy groaned loudly but nonetheless began to sprint over offering the two a quick apology.

"It's the hand." Ethan sighed, looking down at the fake attachment with an over exaggerated frown. "I must say though, being called Captain Hook because of it is a first."

Ignoring him completely, Emma went straight to what she wanted to say. "Look, about today, I didn't stay this morning because I didn't want you to get the wrong impression."

"And what impression would that be exactly?"

For the umpteenth time, Emma's mouth opened to say what she had said before. _We're not in a relationship_. But, she figured, Ethan would probably react the same way he had in his truck. Pissed off and demanding a little more respect. And maybe he was right. She even said to herself he wasn't a one night stand and yet she treated him just like it. But Emma was scared. Scared of spending the morning together. Scared of cuddling. Because those two things lead to others, and then that lead to even more, and before either of them could stop it their relationship would be something totally different from what it began. Emma was scared because with the way she felt for Ethan, those confusing yet passionate as hell feelings, there was a strong possibility of that just happening. So, for the sake of them both, she had to keep her walls up. She just had to.

"I just don't want us to forget what this is." A lame excuse, but it was the best she could come up with.

"Emma, me waking up next to you in the bed isn't going to make me want to run and buy a wedding ring. I'm sure you have awful bed hair. Probably even some morning breathe."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at that one. And after today, after having he nerves shot, she laughed good and hard.

Ethan's heart stopped. She was laughing. She was _smiling_. And it was because of him. Not Graham, him. She looked _beautiful_. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. Maybe, just maybe, he would succeed in winning over one Emma Swan.

* * *

**Authors Note:** The laptop is back and kicking! Yay! And, as promised, a extra long chapter!

So yea, I attempted my hand at smut. It was my first try so I didn't go that crazy but tell me if you think I should attempt to do it again or not. Remember, first time, so please be kind!  
And yes, after one day Ethan already wants more. Not a lot of will power in this guy. But, as you can see, Emma is on the verge of wanting more too but is just terrified of trying. Thank Neal for that. And, speaking of Neal, he may or may not be appearing next chapter but August defiantly is making his return to Storybrooke. Time to face the music big brother. And will Henry help at thawing the cold Captains heart? Do I smell a bromance? But how will David act toward him, not technically knowing he's screwing his daughter but having that unexplainable feeling that somethings not quite right.

Also, for those of you who might notice, I did skip Cinderella's story but I promise I will go back to it. I got big plans for that particular tale. So for future reference I may skip around with episodes, making one come before another and such. I hinted to 7:15 am in this one if you didn't notice! :)

As always please please review! I absolutely love it!


	11. Chapter 10

Just as he suspected, the room was empty.

August tried hard not to throw something against the wall. The dresser top where some of her perfumes and hair accessories had been was barren. The draw that's had held clothing were slightly ajar and empty. Even the closet were most of her leather had hung was now filled only halfway, his things to the left and empty hangers to the right. Emma was gone.

And all because of Neal. August's hand unconsciously clenched into a fist. Even now he could still recall the pleasure he had felt when it had collided with that bastard's face. It had been quite a scene in the restaurant. But Neal had answered his phone. _His phone_. How dare he? And of course, _of course_, it was Emma on the line. It was a cruel trick the higher powers were playing on him, he was sure of it. No one could have that much bad luck.

_Despite just getting knocked right off his seat, Neal starred angrily up at August with narrowed eyes. "She didn't sound alright!"_ _He accused. "I know when Emmas wound up about something and she definitely was just now!" _

"_Do you think maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the fact her exboyfriend who let her go to prison just answered the phone? Or you that stupid?" August shot back, shoving the treacherous device into his pocket._

"_Somethings wrong August. Just let me see her. That's all I want!"_

"_Christ Neal, didn't she just hang up on you? Doesn't that really give you the impression she wants anything to do with you?" Before he could make anymore pitiful arguments August turned on his heel and left the restaurant._

_God he was in trouble. So much friggin trouble. _

Since then Emma had ignored every one of his texts and calls. She was so angry at him she would even give herself the chance to curse him out in the possibility he might get some explanation in edge wise. But here really was no explanation, at least, not one she would believe. Telling the story of Neal couldn't be said without talking about the curse. And that Emma was certainly not ready for.

But where had she gone?

He should have left that night. August cursed himself for listening to his better judgment that warned him he was still new to driving a motorcycle, let alone driving it at night. Had he of left that moment, though, he was sure he could have run into Emma. She wouldn't had been able to pack up and leave that fast. Now it was too late.

August had asked Granny if she had gotten another room but the old woman told him Emma had checked out of the Inn and had no idea where she had gone to. She was still fairly new to town, who would house her? Maybe she rented out an apartment or something. She was planning to stay after all.

"Damn it!" August cried out in frustration, plopping down onto the bed. He was going to have to start practicing his groveling.

But he knew Emma. Groveling had little to no effect on her. She ignored him, maybe throw a few insults, before stomping away and continue to distance herself. Maybe some time and distance was needed. That way she could cool down, get her emotions in check, and he could properly explain himself without being rejected. That would also give him some time to actually think of some excuse.

God he was so screwed.

* * *

"You have better remembered the ketchup!"

Emma, who had been focusing intently on a stack of blank pages on her desk, jumped at the sound of Graham's voice. Ketchup? What was he talking about? Had he asked her to bring some?

"Yea, yea, you prima donna. I got your ketchup."

Oh no, that was Ethan.

She turned her head to see the man entering the station, a large brown bag in his hand smelling deliciously like burgers. Her stomach betrayed her and let out an audible growl.

Ethan smirked at the sound and gave her a wink. "Lucky I was enough of a gentlemen to get you something too love. Hope you like it well done."

Actually, she did. How did he know that?

"_I_told you she liked it well done." Graham pointed out while swiping the bag from his hand. "You better have not of screwed up which you do 95% of the time."

"Oi! Is that anyway to treat the man who just brought you lunch?"

Emma shook her head with a chuckle, her blonde curls bouncing around her as she did. Ethan noticed with a hungry tug at his stomach, one that couldn't be satisfied with food.

"If you two ladies can stop you're bickering I'm starving over here!" Emma raised out her hand expectantly.

Graham went to grab her packaged sandwich but Ethan was a step ahead of him, scooping it up from the bag with his good hand. "Milady" He offered charmingly, his fingertips grazing unnecessarily against Emma's skin as he placed it in her hand.

The simple contact caused Emma's whole being to tremble, which was so not okay, so she snatched her hand away and sent him a pointed look, one clearly that said _Not in front of Graham_. The Sheriff, though, was oblivious to anything around him and was too focused destroying his burger with at least bites as possible.

"Emma, by the way," He said between mouthfuls, "I need you to cover the late shift tonight."

"What? Why?" Alright, maybe she was pouting and whining like a child but come on, late shift in Storybrooke mainly consisted on counting how many stray cats walked past your car. Even that wasn't even entertaining on some nights. Figured the picturesque town would have a handle on stray animals as well.

Ethan chuckled at her pout. "So mean to your new deputy Graham. Come on, how can you say no to that adorable face?" However, there was another reason he wanted to give Graham a hard time with this or at least encourage Emma enough to do so. A reason he was sure Emma wasn't aware of.

"You know I volunteer at the shelter," Graham continued, ignoring him completely, "They need me tonight."

Ethan never really handled being ignored quite well. "But hasn't David started working there? Being an actual employee must trump a volunteer."

Graham's whole face twitched with contained anger but Emma hadn't seen it. She was now looking curiously at the mechanic. "How do you know that? You two don't talk." Not that she and David talked that much either but she remembered Mary Margaret mentioning something about it.

Actually, Henry had told him about David. The boy showed up the next day bouncing with excitement at learning some things he would never at home. Eager like his mother Ethan remembered thinking to himself. Henry, surprisingly, proved to be good company. Very curious about things but not to a point where it was annoying. And he was patient, very patient. Ethan had one hand after all and over the years he had perfected working with it. It was a different story when trying to teach someone with two hands who didn't need to know the same tricks or shortcuts.

Henry was also a talker. It was a nice reprieve from the normal silence Ethan was accustomed to so he had let the boy jump from one topic to another in record speeds. Emma, of course, was one of his favorite things to talk about and that Ethan was most definitely not going to ignore. But then he would sometimes switch to Regina, almost very reluctantly, then to his teacher Mary Margaret. Ethan learned from Henry that Emma was now moving in with the school teacher, and according to Henry, this was the best news in the world since she was technically Snow White, Emma's mother. Oh yea, had he forgotten to say Henry talked about the curse a lot? Like, a lot, a lot. It was actually amusing to listen to all of his theories and Ethan even found himself guessing along with Henry what fairy tale characters their friends might be.

So far, he was convinced Mary Margaret was Snow White and David Prince Charming (which at that time Henry also dropped the man was now working at the animal shelter). Regina was the Evil Queen (which Ethan found quite appropriate), Archie Jiminy Cricket, Ruby Red Riding Hood and Granny, well, Granny. He said some girl was Cinderella but Ethan hadn't been familiar with the name.

Despite it all, Henry was also still convinced he was Captain Hook, just a nicer version. Ethan had rolled his eyes at that.

"Heard it through the grape vine." Ethan easily lied. He was still convinced Emma wouldn't take too kindly to Henry and him hanging out.

"I guess he's not working tonight." Graham said with annoyance and sent a very nasty look Ethan's way. Nasty for a normal person let alone Graham.

"Whatever, its fine. I'll survive. But I expect a nice box of donuts tomorrow morning."

Emma's acceptance of the situation calmed Graham slightly but Ethan was sure he could still feel some anger gravitating from the sheriff. It wouldn't be wise to poke an already pissed off bear, but Ethan didn't consider wisdom to be one of the traits he possessed. "You know Graham, I thought you stopped volunteering at the shelter. You haven't been there in ages. What changed?"

"Why so interested?" Graham snapped, knowing exactly what thoughts were in his supposed friend's head.

Ethan sent him a devilish smile. "Just curious."

Damn this burger was good. Emma would rather focus on that instead of whatever the hell was going on in front of her. But, she figured, best to try and stop it before it got worse. "Is everything okay?"

"Peachy" Ethan answered, his eyes still trained on Graham's who wasn't backing down either.

Emma watched their little stare off feeling as confused as hell. "Okay…"

The tension, thick and suffocating despite the presence of God sent burgers, was only expelled with the unexpected arrival of Mary Margaret. "Emma!" She gasped, busting into the station with a wild eyed look.

The trio jumped in surprise and the spell was finally broken. Graham mumbled something about some paper work and retreated into his office, taking his unfinished food with him. Ethan, unfortunately, seemed content to stay right where he was and continued eating.

"What's up?" Emma smiled, happy to have that over and done with. Men were so weird sometimes.

The teacher bustled over, taking the seat positioned right next to her desk. "Oh, um well…" She sent a nervous glance toward Ethan.

Emma waved her hand. "Don't mind him. Attention is actually what he thrives on."

"I am right here you know" He pointed out.

Completely ignoring him, Emma turned back to her friend. "So what is it?"

"It's um, well, David."

Oh God. Emma hadn't much paid attention to the crush, figuring it would die out well enough on its own. But then it turned into an infatuation, a little harder to ignore, and Emma started to notice that Mary Margaret was always out of the apartment before 7:15 hit, something about wanting to get some coffee at Granny's. She could only guess who was there at that exact same time.

"He's leaving Katherine today."

_Oh_. Now that was something Emma hadn't been expecting.

"And he wants me to meet him tonight, if I'm interested in-in a _relationship_ and I just don't know-"

"Go" Emma said simply.

Mary Margaret was surprised, visibly, but a smile suddenly burst onto her face. "Really?"

"Of course. Saying it and doing it are two different things. That he's actually taking some action and doing the right thing says something. And if he likes you just as much as you like him, which I know you do, then absolutely go for it."

"Why Swan whoever knew you were such the romantic." Ethan laughed.

"Shove it." She growled.

Mary Margaret jumped from her seat with a burst of newfound energy. "You know what, you're right! I am going to go! Thanks Emma!" Then she was gone, walking out of the station with an air of success that Emma couldn't help but smile at. When Mary Margaret was happy it was almost contagious.

"That's the thing with happiness, though, unhappiness is never too far behind."

The morbid statement made Emma look to Ethan, noticing that his eyes were glued to where Mary Margaret had just sat with a sad, dare she say it, wistful look about them. In fact, he actually looked down right miserable. But why? "What are you talking about?"

Slowly and almost reluctantly he looked to her, that remorseful expression still firmly in place. "You think David is really going to leave his wife Emma?"

"Mary Margaret said-"

"Yes I heard her. But come on. We're _not_ romantics Emma, we're realists. We know how the world really works. Mary Margaret isn't like us."

This was getting a bit too…deep. Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked down at her now empty wrapper. He was right, of course. Had it been anyone else coming to her with the same story she would know, without a doubt, they were getting the wool pulled over them. Was it because it was Mary Margaret, someone she actually cared about, that she was being blind? That she actually dared to hope there was happy ending somewhere in the horizon?

"Happy endings don't exist in this world." Ethan said solemnly as if reading her thoughts. How did he manage to do that?

"They could" Emma said weakly, knowing she just as much as he recognized it was a lie.

Ethan leaned forward, his chair rolling quietly towards her, till their knees were bumping against each other. "You're an open book love. I know you don't believe that."

"Stop reading me then." She breathed, very aware of how close he was to her. Was Graham seeing this? Wasn't he just in the room over?

"But you want to believe it," He continued, ignoring her completely. His hands came to rest on her thighs, his fingers sliding against her denim in slow tantalizing patterns. "You've had a hard life Emma, I can tell. But whatever happened, whatever made you build these damned walls of yours, you still have hope."

Emma wanted to push him away, shout at him, curse him, _anything_. But she was frozen, immobilized by both his touch and words.

"Maybe…" Ethan licked his suddenly dry lips. "Maybe you've finally found it. Maybe it's here." A part of him was actually nauseated at thought of Storybrooke containing anyone's happy endings. He _hated _this town with every fiber of his being. But that was before Emma. Now, he took walks into town more than he could ever recall. He was, dare he say it, becoming a regular at Granny's and people didn't shy away him as much. Henry, who thought he was some hooked villain, actually enjoyed being in his accompany and Ethan found himself excited for the days the boy would come around. All because of her. Because of _Emma_.

Maybe….just maybe…she was his happy ending. If only she would open up to him.

"Stop it." Emma whispered feebly but a treacherous and risk seeking part of her wanted him to do anything but. Ethan was saying all the right things, the things she held in the most darkest and secretive part of her heart. It was exhilarating, hypnotizing, but at the same time terrifying. No one had ever got to her like he did. And it was scary.

Despite her best efforts, Emma found herself actually beginning to have feelings for Ethan. Ever since that one time she had run out on him, Ethan had made sure every time after wouldn't end the same. But it had only been three more times after that. _Three amazing times_ her mind reminded.

One had been during her day off and Mary Margaret had been at school when he came knocking on her door. He must have planned it perfectly to have shown up on the exact day she'd be alone and have nothing to do. He had taken her on the couch, against the counter, and finally in the bedroom. He had attempted to snuggle, again, but Emma managed to avoid that. At that point it was time for him to leave anyway. The second time was in the station and she had actually swallowed her pride and called him. Regina had been her usual bitchy self and had ruined a day that had been meant to be spent with Henry. She had been angry, bored, and it was Graham's day off. So she had called Ethan who showed up in minutes, wasting no time in pressing her against the bars and ripping her pants off. The third time had actually been an accident. Henry had been talking a lot about Ethan lately, saying things she was sure he'd never know unless Ethan himself told him which meant only one thing. The two had to be hanging out without her knowledge. So, she tried to catch them in the act, showing up at the garage unannounced when she knew Regina was busy with some mayor things and Henry had told her he had a project to work on. Henry never put homework before her (which, she supposed, was actually a bad thing she shouldn't really support). But he hadn't been there and Emma figured, while she was there, why not see what it felt like to be on top of Ethan's work bench.

It was the touches and soft spoken words during these times that were breaking Emma. When the passion was gone and the climax reached, when they should have put their clothes back on and separated, Ethan would cup her cheek, stroke her skin, and whisper words of praise into her ear. He loved to play with her hair which always made Emma's heart melt and he always tried to get them into some conversation. Sometimes she would relent, sometimes, but not often knowing such sentiments after sex were things dangerously close to what people in a relationship did. Yet Ethan was just as stubborn as her. They started running into each other in town more often, moments Emma found herself looking forward to. They would banter, it was becoming their thing, but it would always be fun and flirty and only stopped when some third person came close enough to hear. She'd rather it not get out she was doing the local mechanic. She wasn't sure Henry would react to that one.

"Emma" Ethan whispered, breaking her from her thoughts. His face was inches from hers, his crystal blue eyes imploring her.

But for what? What did he want? Emma had to know. Why say all these things to her? What was the end game? A part of her knew though, a small part she refused to acknowledge, just exactly what Ethan was looking for. And yet she couldn't stop herself form asking, "What do you want from me?"

It wasn't a refusal or blow off. Ethan noted this with an internal jump for joy. He wanted so much from her, more then she could probably handle at the moment. But this, this moment, was a game changer. They both knew it and hadn't run for the hills yet. That had to be something. "Kiss me" He begged, moving even closer.

His eyes held her gaze firmly but they couldn't stop the glance she shot towards Graham's office. "But Graham…"

"The hell with Graham" Ethan growled, the ever present jealously he had towards the sheriff flaring up. "Let him see."

"But…" But Emma knew what that meant. That their friends with benefits relationship was about to change. Damn him. Damn him for making her like this after knowing him for so short a time. He was a bad boy. Dangerous. He was like Neal. So charming, so smooth, able to make her body go on fire with one simple touch. Boys like that weren't stable, they weren't thoughtful. Neal hurt her, who was to say Ethan wouldn't do the same? Even August, her _brother _of all people, wound up hurting her. How could she risk that kind of pain again?

Emma jumped from her seat, knocking Ethan away and ending the spell he had put on her. "I-I can't…"

"Why do this to me?" Ethan begged, the rejection too painful to hide.

"I'm sorry, I can't take a chance I'm wrong about you." Then she was gone, not ever once looking back even though he called after her.

* * *

August approached the Sheriff's Station hesitantly. He had figured he had given Emma ample enough amount of time to cool down. She would have to listen to him now. Too many times he almost went to her new apartment, ready to beg forgiveness. He had gotten the information from Ruby which was a feat in itself since she was still pissed at him. August had actually been elated that Emma had somehow managed to move in with her mother, that was great news considering everything. But it had come at a very large price.

"Man up." August murmured to himself, half way across the street.

Then Emma came busting through the door. The wind blew her hair messily around her face, making her look more exasperated then August saw her to be. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wide with some crazed emotion. She looked shaken to the core. What had happened?

"Emma! Are you okay?"

Her body jumped at his voice and she finally noticed him not standing not so far away.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" She groaned to herself. Today apparently wasn't going to be her day. "What the hell do you want August?"

"To talk."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh come on Emma, at least hear me out."

"No! Just stay the hell away from me!" She was screaming now. Screaming in public and causing a scene. Great.

"You were with Neal August. _Neal_. How could you do that to me? _How could you?_"

This was worse than he thought. Time and distance obviously hadn't been the answer. The Emma in front of him was both miserably hurt and obscenely enraged. She was the Emma that she tried so hard to keep hidden from the world. The one that was damaged, broken. And he had added to that pain.

"Neal was a mistake. I was just trying to protect you-"

"Protect me? How the hell where you protecting me by being with _him_?!"

Ethan had heard the screaming. He had already been itching to leave the station but wanted to give Emma ample time to run away. His first instinct had been to follow her, hold her, beg her to reconsider. But he knew without a doubt that would hurt or more then help. Emma was like a scared animal that caging would only add to her craze. But then he heard the screaming.

It was her of course but he hadn't expected August to be the target of her onslaught. "Emma are you alright?"

He shouldn't have asked. She obviously wasn't alright. Their conversation had ended on a bad note and now what was happening here was only adding on to her misery. And who was this Neal guy they kept screaming about?

"Just go away Ethan." She hissed, not even bothering to spare him a glance.

August ignored the other man's presence and stepped forward, reaching out his arms in attempts to touch her. "He was trying to contact you Emma. I stopped him before he could."

Emma recoiled so violently that it punched August right in his gut. She had never once acted like that toward him in their lives. "Emma please."

Drawing back from him had brought Emma closer to Ethan, something she didn't want either. She stood awkwardly between the two men, her spine stiff and rigid, and her feet glued to the cement. She wanted to run away so badly.

"Emma…" Ethan whispered worriedly.

August spoke to her in the same tone. "Please Emma."

Then she did just that. She ran.

* * *

Emma drove absently through the dark and empty streets of Storybrooke.

Her mind felt numb from the turmoil it had gone through today but apparently not enough that she couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about August. Neal. Ethan. All of them. The pain and anger of Neal leaving her, a pain she had tried so hard to bury and put the rest, was brought violently back to the surface by August. And now, because of those two idiots she had spent most of her life with, she couldn't move on with her future. A future that could have involved Ethan. And why couldn't the balsted mechanic be a little more trustworthy?

"Damn them all." She growled to the empty car.

Then, just as she passed Regina and Henry's house, she saw a dark figure hop down from the roof.

She parked the car quickly and hopped out, already getting the baton out. This asshole picked the wrong house to steal from. After Emma was done with him she could only imagine the horrors Regina would have in store. That actually made her feel a little better.

She crept up next to the bushes, positioning herself just right, then waited as the footsteps grew closer and closer.

Emma swung the baton, the air splicing with it, and hit home when the intruder let out a large groan and doubled down to the floor.

Emma went to hit him again, right over the head, but froze when she saw who was exactly kneeling before her.

"Graham?"

His head shot up, his eyes wide and scared. "E-Emma?"

Oh God. This-this meant. _Oh God_. "What are you doing here?"

"I-it's just…Regina needed help and-"

"Help _sleeping _with her?"

What did they say? Three times the charm? First Ethan, then August, and now Graham. _What the hell was wrong with her_? How did she find these guys? How did they find _her_? Was she really not meant to be happy? And she had been worried about Ethan hurting her. She hadn't even suspected Graham. _Oh God_.

"You don't understand!" Graham protested, rising to his feet.

Emma stepped away from him, blinking back burning tears. The day came crashing down on her hard and unmerciful. But she would not cry in front of Graham. She would not. "What-why didn't you tell me? After everything I told you about Neal, why keep it a secret?"

Shame and guilt twisted his usually handsome features. "I know, I know, it was just...she's just-I couldn't Emma! I-"

"You know what? Save it. And you can take the rest of the shift. Have a good night Graham." She then tossed him the keys and stomped away.

And finally, when she was far enough, the tears came pouring down.

* * *

"Why hello there, new to town?" Granny smiled politely to the visitor, elated she was going to have her third customer so soon after not having any for what seemed like a God's age.

"Yea, just me though so I'll just take one room."

"Sure! How long will you being staying with us?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. I guess I'm indefinite at the moment."

"Well honey you stay as long as you like! We're always happy to accommodate here. And enjoy your stay in Storybrooke."

Neal gave a charming smile as he took the key she offered. He truly hoped he would enjoy his stay.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey all! Fast update cause I have my baby back with me! :) So, lots of feels in this chapter and Emma's heart got basically broken three times over. Please don't hurt me. And, now that Neal has arrived, there's just going to be more heartbreak. Buckle up for a bumpy ride. A rough hit to Captain Swan too but we do have to remember Emma doesn't deal with feelings too well so Ethan is going to have to fight even harder for her. While today's rejection is going to leave him bitter it's not going to deter him forever. And with Henry on the scene, who knows what will happen. I'm also thinking next chapter will focus around the Price of Gold episode. Possible Rumple and Hook encounter?

Please review and thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

Avoiding one person? Easy enough to do. Avoiding two people? A little more difficult but still possible. Avoiding three people? A pain in the friggin ass. Especially if said people were your brother, your boss, and your lover. Yea, you really didn't want to be Emma Swan at the moment.

Especially if you were seriously regretting ignoring one of them.

Lucky for her, she had a day off after the who Graham fiasco so she stayed camped out in the apartment watching movies and eating ice cream all day. Not that Mary Margaret minded much, in fact, the moment she got off work she was right on the couch with her spoon in hand. Things with David, as Ethan had predicted, hadn't panned out. Apparently they were both suckers.

"Anyone called?" Mary Margaret asked absently as her eyes stayed focused on the screen. They were glazed over in a way that showed she obviously wasn't paying attention to the movie whatsoever but neither was Emma really.

Emma shoved an extra large spoonful of chocolate into her mouth. "August three times. Graham five. David once."

The brunette cringed at the last name but didn't make a comment. "And none from Ethan?"

Yes, Emma had finally confessed the affair to her friend. It had been hard not to when she had come home demanding alcohol with tears streaming down her face. But Mary Margaret had been in the same state of mind and was already two glasses of wine in. So Emma told her everything, she was too weak and upset to care about her pride or walls. Besides, it was Mary Margaret. She was about the only person she trusted at this point. She told her about Neal, about August going to see him, of her inability to connect with Ethan, and of Graham's affair with Regina.

Shockingly, Mary Margaret hadn't been too surprised. She had been noticing a change between Emma and Ethan and at some point assumed _something_ had to be going on between them. But she hadn't wanted to probe, she knew when it came to Emma it was easier to let her come out and say things rather then ask yourself. And the waiting had apparently paid off.

Emma sighed, her eyes closely painfully. She'd been starring at this TV for way too long. "No…no Ethan." She didn't want him to call. Really she didn't. But the fact that he actually stung, there was no point in denying it. It wasn't fair to be mad at him either since she was the one who ended things. She shouldn't _want _him to call yet here she was, miserable and eating ice cream by the pounds, wishing to hear nothing but the sound of his voice. Because damn it all if Ethan was the one who could actually make her smile right now.

Two sharp taps at the door made the girls jump.

They looked at each other nervously and the message was clear, _Whoever the hell it is, DON'T ANSWER IT._ SO they stayed planted firmly on the couch, willing the unwanted visitor to go away.

But they didn't. Two more knocks followed, louder and more persistent. Still, the two didn't move.

"You two better open this door right now or so help me I'll knock it down."

Ruby.

"Oh God." Mary Margaret sighed, both annoyed and relieved. She threw the comforter off her body and trudged over to the door and swinging it open. "You have us a heart attack Ruby."

The brunette glided in with a scoff. "Only cause you two are acting like little lambs. You do realize you're hiding from a bunch of men right?"

Emma gave her a glare. "What do you mean?" Maybe Mary Margaret had confessed her problems to the girl but she certainly wouldn't have said anything about any of hers.

"Oh come on Emma. You and Ethan weren't exactly subtle. Always happening to be at the diner at the same time? You walking home from the direction of his house? Him and Henry suddenly being buddy-buddy?"

Out of everything she could have responded to, Emma cried out with a passion, "_I knew they were hanging out_!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yea, whatever. Anyway, the big blow up in front of the Sheriff's station wasn't exactly incognito either. So you to aren't exactly winning in love. Who cares. You know the motto, _on to the next one_."

Mary Margaret sighed and reached for the ice cream. "Ruby we don't really need that right now."

"Nu-uh" She snatched the carton away and before anyone could stop her tossed it into the trash can. "We're done with this pity party."

"But…ice cream." Emma whined.

"I _said _nu-uh. Now the two of you wash up and put on something nice. We're going out."

"But-" Mary Margaret began.

Ruby put up a hand. "Nope, no excuses."

Emma groaned. "Ruby come on-"

"I'm sorry I don't think you heard me. I said, _no excuses_. Is it just me or the great Emma Swan is _afraid _to be seen in public over _some guy_?"

Well Emma couldn't just take that sitting down.

* * *

A half hour later (two miserably quick showers, Ruby unfortunately insisting to picking out the outfits, and a crappy job of makeup) there the three of them out of the apartment, dressed up for a real girls' night out and ordering three martinis from the bar of the Rabbit Hole.

It was Emma's first time there and she wondered how she hadn't been to this place before. Not that she was into the whole seedy dim lit bar scene but getting a drink here felt a lot more comfortable then getting one at Granny's. A lot less judgment too.

"I don't know about this." Mary Margaret bit her bottom lip and for the umpteenth time pulled down on the short black skirt Ruby had forced on her. Despite looking totally out of character the school teacher was looking extremely good. Her hair had hints of gel in it and a blue halter top that shined was couple with the skirt. She even had a pair of heels on.

"Oh shush" Ruby snapped, shepherding them all over to table. "Keep drinking and it will get better eventually."

"Wise words from Ruby everyone." Emma snarked but nonetheless swallowed down a healthy dose of her drink. Hey, if she was going to have to suffer through this night she planned on being drunk for a majority of it.

And so, they drank. They spent a good hour of just the three of them downing as much alcohol they could while fending off the attention of the rest of the bar goers. But after an hour, when their blood was warm and buzzing from the effects of the booze, plans started to change. "Let's go talk to them." Ruby slurred, eyeing a group of men at the bar. "I think Billy's over there. He has the biggest crush on me."

"Go for it" Emma urged. "But I think I'm good here."

"Mary Margaret come with me. You can't let me talk to them alone." Ruby and Emma knew she was more than fine (and willing) to go and tackle the group all by her lonesome but she was only put on the show to get Mary Margaret to go and flirt. Emma felt for her roomie, she really did, but maybe talking to someone else might actually help.

So after some more urging and arguing, the two brunettes marched over to the bar, Mary Margaret looking anything but happy. Emma laughed lightly at the pout on her face before turning her attention back to her drink.

She didn't even notice the man who approached her before his body pressed up against her side, his arm snaking around her waist.

* * *

Ethan hadn't wanted to go out. He wanted to stay home, get piss drunk, than pass out. And when he got up, do it all over again.

What had he done to Emma to make her treat him like she did. The answer? Nothing. Absolutely freaking nothing. The damned woman had issues from her past and he was paying for them in the present. She wouldn't open up to him, _wouldn't trust him,_ and it hurt like hell. So all he wanted to do was be alone and be drunk. Was that too much to ask?

"Will you stop slumping? Christ Ethan be somewhat presentable."

But Graham had other plans. The man had something up his ass, Ethan was sure of it, but when Graham was angry or upset he liked to get drunk too. Just in a more public setting. Apparently the privacy of ones home wasn't enough for the Sheriff. No, he had to go to some bar or (God forbid) Granny's to go and get wasted. It made absolutely no sense and now Ethan had to be part of the absurdity. Graham wouldn't even tell him what was wrong. Then again, he hadn't been too forth coming either on his issues either.

"Let's go back. Please." Ethan begged. "I don't _like _people."

"_I _don't care." Graham growled back. And before they knew it they were passing through the doors of the Rabbit Hole.

And by some twist cruel fate there was Emma. With a guy. All over her.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ethan growled, his hands forming into fists.

She hadn't noticed him yet. No, her eyes were glued to her drink as some asshole leaned right into her whispering something in her ear. What. The. Hell. How could she? Why would she? She had just rejected him because of some damn trust tissues so she goes and throws herself at the next guy available? Ethan didn't give a damn if they weren't in relationship, he was about to knock this guy's teeth in then give Emma a piece of his mind.

But just as he took his first step the asshole was doubled over with a grunt. Emma had kneed him, quite unexpectedly, and was strolling away from the table before the ooze ball could recover.

Ethan let out a sigh of relief. _That's my girl_.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Graham murmured behind him, his eyes following the same blonde Ethan was.

Then it hit Ethan as he watched his friend watch her miserably. Whatever Graham was upset about, it had to do with Emma. That uncomfortable feeling that he always associated with Graham and Emma began to gnaw at his stomach. "What happened with you and Emma?" He managed to choke out, not really wanting to know the answer but still desperate to have it.

"She found out about Regina." Graham said simply. "And she wasn't happy about it."

Well that hurt. Because if Emma wasn't happy about it, that meant she had to feel something, _something_, for Graham or else she wouldn't give a damn who he was sleeping with. "You have feelings for her." Ethan stated more then asked.

Graham was still starring at her, looking like a puppy who's master had just whacked him on the ass. "Yes" He answered weakly. Then it all happened so quickly.

Graham marched right up to Emma, so quickly Ethan could do nothing but watch, and twirled her around. Ruby and Mary Margaret both let out identical gasps as the men they were with made some cat calls, knowing what was about to happen. And so did Ethan.

Graham kissed Emma, gripping her head roughly in his hands, and didn't let go till her arms shot out to shove him away. But Ethan saw it. He saw the small amount of time Emma stood there, _just stood there_, letting Graham assault her mouth. It didn't matter she pushed him away. It didn't matter she was now slewing some curses at him. Emma had let Graham kiss her.

Ethan let out a shuttering sigh.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I just-" Graham stuttered, his eyes gleaming with a crazed look.

Emma heard the question but ignored it. Hell, it didn't even make sense. She was more preoccupied at the moment that Graham _had just kissed her_. _Kissed her. _What would posses him to do that and in front of everyone?!

"Emma" Graham breathed, taking a step toward her.

"Don't!" She snapped shrinking away from him. "Whatever the hell you're looking for Graham, you're not going to find it with me." Then she saw him. Ethan. Standing near the doorway looking so lost and broken. She had never seen him like that in her whole time of knowing him. Her heart and her hands itched to go and comfort him. It was her fault. She was the reason why. She had rejected him then he had to watch another guy kiss her.

"Ethan" She whispered, her voice lost amongst the noises of the bar. Their eyes met and the air practically cracked with the tension that was born from it. But then it was over. Ethan turned his back on her and marched right out of the bar.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called but she was already gone.

Graham saw the interaction, saw the way Ethan and Emma looked at each other, than watched as she chased after him. His heart was suddenly aching with the realization of what that meant.

"Way to go Sheriff" Ruby scoffed. "You've just contributed to a lover's quarrel. Congrats"

"They're….they're…" He stuttered.

"Yes" Mary Margaret answered, firmly enough to get the point across but with enough kindness to not make Graham feel like a complete ass. "Sorry Graham."

"Ethan! Ethan wait!"

God he was fast. He had gotten like a minute head start on her at the most so how in the hell was he so far ahead? Thank God for the booze and adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Damn it Ethan!"

"What the hell do you want Emma?" He growled, finally stopping to face her.

"I just-back there, it's not-"

"You mean you and Graham? _Kissing_? I think I got it thanks. I think everyone in the damn bar got it. You know I always knew there was something between the two you. But damn it Emma couldn't you have the decency to, oh I don't know, wait a while since you just trampled on my heart _yesterday_?"

He was pissed. Really pissed. Emma swallowed thickly and dropped her gaze to the floor. She wasn't exactly sure what her next move was. Yes, she had "broke up" with him yesterday. And yes, she was miserable at the idea that he actually thought she wanted to be with Graham. It didn't make sense. She wanted Ethan but was too afraid to be close to him. She couldn't say one thing without contradicting another. "It's not like that." She mumbled, still unsure what she really wanted to say.

"Bull shit!" He snarled, stepping forward and getting in her face. He looked like he could kill something at the moment. "Don't deny you have feelings for him."

"I…I…" Did she? Emma bit the bottom of her lip, thinking about the confusing feelings she felt for the Sheriff. But then the answer came clear as day to her. "They're nothing compared to what I feel for you." And that was the God honest truth. The liquid courage running through her gave her the strength to say it.

That wasn't what he had been expecting. The unabashed shock on Ethan's face was evidence enough. Had she really just said that? She couldn't have-no, no this was wrong. She didn't mean it. She couldn't possibly mean it. "You're drunk"

"No, I mean, I had some drinks but I'm not drunk."

"You ended things yesterday Emma"

"I know"

"_Then what the hell is going on?"_

What the hell was going on indeed. The answer to that was giving Emma a migraine. "I don't know!" She cried, balling her fists to her head. "Ethan there's such a big part of me that just-just doesn't know how to trust people! It doesn't want to trust people! Everyone I've ever trusted, _everyone_, has let me down. My parent's abandoned me. The man I loved left me. And August, the one person who's always been there, has been lying to me. I don't…I can't anymore. It just hurts too much."

"I'm not them Emma" Ethan whispered, his hands rising up to cup her cheeks. He was angry still. Fuming actually. But he couldn't deny the broken girl in front of him. She was opening up to him, finally. This was what he always wanted. He just wished it didn't hurt Emma so much to do it.

"I know you're not" She whimpered, fear and pain clawing at her self control. "But I'm terrified you will be."

"Trust me Emma. I'm begging you to trust me. Give me a chance, let me prove to you that you're worth staying for."

His words cut right to her heart, bringing with them a warmth Emma was sure she'd never feel again. A warmth Neal had given to her but then brutally took back. A warmth that she associated with a word she'd fear her whole life. Love.

"I'm scared." Emma whispered, starring deeply into his blue eyes.

"I know" Ethan pushed their foreheads together, reveling in their closeness. "But I'm here Emma. I'm not going anywhere."

They both leaned in, their bodies moving on their own accord with only one goal in mind. When their lips met the kiss was soft, warm, and full of tenderness that Emma was trying to run from in their whole affair. It was wonderful. It was-

"Emma" Ethan gasped. He jumped away from her, the distance between them cold and painful. His eyes had the same craze Graham's had in them, the same confusion and disbelief. "Emma I…I remember."

Her hands were already reaching towards him, desperate to bring him back. But as he said the confusing statement, they froze in mid air. "Remember?" What the hell was he talking about? "Ethan are you okay?"

Ethan, the name he had been called for the past twenty-eight years. The only name he ever knew in this world. Now it was nothing. They were letters that formed a word that mean absolutely nothing. It was the name of a person, an identity, forced on him. A name that been part of a curse he had been a victim to. Twenty-eight years. Twenty-eight God forsaken cursed years he was kept from his true self and his only reason for living. No, he was not Ethan, not anymore and never again.

He was the sea. The Jolly Roger. Leather and swords, gold and rum. And most importantly, a hook.

"That's not my name" He announced, his tone much firmer now.

"It's…not?" Emma was confused. He had another name? Was Ethan a middle name or something?

"No, it's Killian Jones."

"…Killian Jones? Why didn't you tell me?"

Killian shook his head, trying to make some sense of the jumble that was now wreaking havoc in his mind. Two lives, years and years of different experiences, were colliding with each other. His time in Neverland, then the Enchanted Forest. And Milah. Oh how could he have forgotten Milah? Then the Crocodile took him away from her, turned his heart into a cold unfeeling shade of its past self. He returned to Neverland, only to come back in hopes of revenge, and then that damned Queen dangled the curse in front of him. She had lied. She had told him this would finally give him his chance. How could have gotten his revenge with his memory wiped? That fool of a woman was going to pay for that. But then there was this life. Storybrooke. He was a mechanic. A mechanic for fuck's sake. What the hell was that about? He was friendless, loveless, and forced to live side by side by that blasted Croc for twenty-eight years. So close and yet so far for so long. How many missed chances could have had?

"Ethan-I mean, um, Killian. Can you talk to me? What's going on?"

Emma. The savior. Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. She had come back. She was going to break the curse. And he had gotten tangled up with her. Christ, he had actually _fallen for her_. Captain Hook falling for a princess. How friggin poetic. And Milah. How could he do this to Milah?

"I need to go." He whispered, backing away from her. "I need to go."

A dagger pieced Emma's heart. It was happening. Already it was happening. He was leaving. Just after swearing to her he wouldn't. She didn't know whether to cry or scream at him. "Don't do this" Emma whispered, hurt and anger vibrating with the words. "Don't' you dare do this to me. Not after what you just said Ethan."

"My name isn't Ethan!" Killian snarled. He'd kill anyone who dare try to call him that again.

"I don't care what the hell your name is! But don't you fucking walk away from me right now!"

Her quivering lip and trembling body gave him pause. She was right. Killian had just swore he wouldn't be like the other people in her life to abandon her. Yet here he was, itching to run away. But it wasn't about her. Not entirely anyway. He had to sit and think, to make sense of all this madness. It was too much to try and register at the moment. He just needed some peace. But how could he say this to her without thinking she was mad? God, she didn't even believe in the curse. "Emma you don't understand."

"Then just talk to me!" She begged. "Please"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me"

No, he wasn't that stupid. If he did try and even attempt to do that she'd walked away from him without a bit of hesitation. She'd think he was mad. Killian wasn't even sure he wanted Emma to know the truth. Sure, it would break the curse and all but then it would also alert the Crocodile. God, Killian almost had the good sense to march over to his house right now and gut him in his sleep. "Emma just trust me."

"I'm trying to Et-Killian. But you're not really giving me much to go on right now."

He let out a sigh. No, he supposed he wasn't. Killian ignored everything for the moment, his revenge, the curse, everything, and placed all his focus on Emma. The woman he had unknowingly fell for. It still wasn't settling right with his memories back but he couldn't deny the way his body ached to hold her. He was just confused, that was all. Once he got everything settled then maybe could he try and make things work with Emma. He hadn't thought about anything but his revenge for 300 years and now this beautiful strong woman was thrown into his life. It was a lot to handle.

But as he saw her and the intense fear dancing in her eyes, he was willing to throw all the caution into the wind. Killian breached the distance between them and claimed her mouth with his. He just wanted to feel something good at the moment. Emma sighed into the kiss, relief pouring through her, and wound her arms around his neck. When they broke apart she still kept him close, nuzzling her nose against his. "You're scaring me." She whispered against his lips.

He kissed her again, grasping at the serenity it brought. He needed peace above everything else right now. "I know. But please trust me. It's just…other things going on right now. It has nothing to do with us." Well, that wasn't completely true but she didn't have to know that. "I need to go Emma."

She nodded her head and pulled away, more upset at the loss of contact then he was. Killian was so torn that he couldn't give her the comfort she was looking for. When he looked at Emma he thought of Milah and when he thought of Milah Emma's face intruded on the memory. His mind was basically fighting with itself.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

Killian almost frowned, almost, but caught it before it formed on his face. He gave her a fake smile and nodded his head. "Of course."

And as he walked away, they both knew it was a lie.

* * *

August groaned as loud thumping broke into his sleep. It wouldn't stop either, even when he did his best to pretend he wasn't home. His eyes darted over to the clock and saw that it was 7. In the morning. Who the hell was waking him up this early?

An insane thought made him think it was Emma. He knew it wouldn't be but he dared to hope so August shot out of bed and answered the door.

"Ethan?" August greeted with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Killian" The other man said with a dark tone.

He looked different. August couldn't pin point it but there was something about the man that was just…off. And was that "Are you wearing eyeliner?"

Killian rolled his eyes and pushed past him, letting himself into the room. "We need to talk."

"And did you just say Killian?" Why did that name ring a bell? It sounded familiar, too familiar. Like he heard it before. Like he knew it from somewhere. Like-"Holy crap" August breathed, the truth slapping him across the face. He knew that name because he was told the stories back in the old world, stories he wrote down in Emma's storybook. Killian Jones was Captain Hook. "You…you remember?"

"Great, you're up to speed."

"But how?"

Killian looked out the window, putting on a show that something interesting was happening and holding his attention. "Emma" He answered simply, hoping the questioning would end there.

"But how?" August pressed.

Killian ground his teeth and gripped at his fake hand. Oh how he missed his hook. But he had no idea where it was, if it was even transported to this world. "We kissed."

"Kissed?" August screeched. Sure he knew something was between his sister and the mechanic-well, pirate now, but he hadn't expected Emma to actually engage in anything. She was so antimen after Neal. "So it broke your curse. That means it was-"

"I know the implications" Killian snapped. Oh he knew. A curse could only be broken by true love's kiss. He tried not to think about it too much, not now with Milah's memory fresh in his mind. He was still trying to find a way to deal with his newfound love and not feel guilty. Suffice to say, he hadn't. And he hadn't spoken to Emma in over five days. He desperately wanted to see her, feel her, listen to her voice, anything. But he couldn't. He needed to figure things out and she would only distract and complicate matters. He knew she probably hated him for it too but, like the stubborn lass she was, wouldn't make it look like she was waiting on bated breathes for him. He only hoped that when he would be finally ready to see her again she'd be understanding. And so here he was, seeking August's help for when that time would come. "How is Emma supposed to break the curse?" It wasn't as if she could go around kissing everyone.

"I don't know." August answered truthfully. "I think getting her to believe if the first step."

"Well that's easier said than done. Who are you anyway? Obviously not her brother. The royal couple had no son."

August sat down on the bed, processing the new information. "No um, I just lived in the castle. I came over with Emma to this world when the curse hit ours. I'm Pinocchio."

He hadn't thought Killian would be so immature to poke fun at his true identity. He had been wrong. "A puppet eh? Bad luck mate. But how have you integrated yourself so well without the strings?"

"Shut up." August snapped, glaring at his mischievousness smile. "We can be talking about more important things right now. Like why you even want the curse broken."

"It's my business." It took all the will power in the world to not have killed Mr. Gold the past five days. A lot. But Killian finally realized killing him now, cursed and ignorant of his true self, would accomplish nothing in his revenge. He would be simple pawn shop owner being attacked by some guy. No, he needed him to remember and to be Rumplestilskin again. That mean breaking the curse which only Emma could do. "Now how do we do it?"

"Like I said, get her to believe. And she really isn't talking to me at the moment."

"Emma mentioned that. What did you do? What did you lie about?"

August sighed. He really didn't want to vent to Captain Hook at the moment. But…but what if he convinced him of his innocence? Emma would listen to him. Maybe this was actually a good thing. "I was with her ex. You know, you might actually know the guy." So August told him everything. About Neal, jail, him being Baelfire and having gone to Neverland, about being Henry's father, and how he had tried to reconnect with Emma. Everything. Maybe it was the smartest idea but August was desperate to get back in his sister's good graces.

"Baelfire…is Henry's father." Well that had definitely not been expected. He remembered the boy, probably one of the most annoying of the Lost Boys, and how hated him most out of all of them too Killian guessed he remembered him to be the man who took his mother from him but never got the chance to confront him about it. The only thing he could do was treat him just like everyone else of those infuriating imps. (Maybe just a little better only because he was Milah's son).

"Yea." August sighed.

Which meant…Rumplestilskin was Henry's grandfather. Oh God. While this jolted Killian the thing that was riling him so was his new life as Neal. Rumplestilkin's son was the one to have hurt Emma. To have abandoned. It was his fault she was so guarded and broken. That damned lost boy.

"She's not listening to me Hook. You need to convince her" August said interrupting her thoughts.

"Me and her aren't on the best of terms at the moment." His pocket suddenly vibrated and his ring tone lifted to his ears. Who on Earth was calling him? Killian fished out the phone glanced to the screen. "Speak of the devil…" He swallowed thickly and gathered some courage to answer the call.

"Emma-" He began, a apologize at the tip of his tongue.

"Save it." She snapped, effectively shutting him up. "There's a car the town limit. I need you to tow it to the hospital."

"Hospital? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just do it okay?" Then the line went dead.

Yea, definitely not on the best of terms.

* * *

Killian walked briskly through hospital halls, his eyes searching for a certain blonde. Sure she said she was alright and the car he had picked up hadn't been hers but he couldn't ignore the worry constricting at his heart. He needed to see her for himself.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he finally found her. Then his heart dropped. She was talking to Gold. Why in the hell was she talking to Gold?

"Hi Ethan!" Henry greeted with a smile, one Killian rudely replied to with only a grunt. All he could think about at the moment was to get Emma the hell away from that man.

"So we have a deal?" He heard Gold say with a crooked grin.

"Deal" Emma replied coolly, meeting him with one of her legendary glares.

"Nope, no deal" Killian snapped coming in between them.

"What the hell Ethan." Emma exclaimed. For once, Killian was glad she hadn't remembered to use his real name. Sure the Crocodile didn't remember but there wasn't any need to take risks.

"People who make deals with this man live to regret it." He said, glaring straight at Gold. The old man simply smiled at him, not effected by his anger at all.

"Ms Swan are we done here?" He inquired.

"Yea we are." She answered with a nod, completely ignoring Killian. Then he was gone, hobbling away down the hall and out of sight.

"Damn it Emma did you not just hear me?"

"You have no right to tell me what to do." She hissed, dropping her voice to undoubtedly hide the conversation Henry. "Why are you even here?"

"I was worried about you."

"Oh after five days of complete silence now you're worried?"

Okay, he deserved that. "Emma please, it hasn't been the best couple of days for me."

"Save it for someone who cares Ethan. Or whatever the hell your name is."

"Killian" He reminded softly, suddenly desperate to hear her say it. No one had called him Killian for centuries, even before the curse.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Henry."

"Wait, did you just say your name was Killian?" The boy had snuck up on them and was now pressing into Killian's side. "As in Killian Jones?"

Oh no. The book. Henry knew about his real self. He couldn't tell Emma. That would ruin everything.

"How do you know?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing" Killian assured and gave Henry a pointed look. "Right Henry? Nothing at all."

The boy looked like he wanted to protest but, thankfully, he kept quiet. He nodded his head but gave Killian a look that clearly said they weren't done here. "I'll go wait in the car." He provided, walking away.

"Emma can we talk?" Killian asked, his hand rising up to touch her cheek.

She shrunk away from it. "I'm not interested."

"Please don't do this. I told you, what I've been going through has nothing to do with us."

"So you had to ignore? Was that your only choice?"

"I didn't want to!"

"So then you shou

* * *

ldn't have."

"Damn it Emma" He growled. How did she frustrate him so? Seriously, no one could rile him like this like she could. "I'm trying here."

Emma shook her head. "You said you wouldn't leave."

Killian grabbed her by the arms, pulling her closer. "I didn't. I'm right here Emma. Please."

He saw her resolve waning, it was apparent in her eyes. So he did something he knew she couldn't resist. He kissed her. Emma was stiff under his lips at first, cold and unresponsive, but then she let herself go and timidly nipped back at his lips.

"There's my lass." He breathed, smiling against her lips.

Emma ducked her head to hide her blush. "You're still an ass."

"I know, and I want to make up for it. Come over to my place tonight. We can talk."

"I can't tonight. I'm having dinner with Henry. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow then" Killian smiled and stole one more kiss. The guilt over Milah wasn't so bad right now. He could barely feel it.

That was a good thing, right?

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, that was unexpected. I didn't think I was going to reach this point yet but the words kinda just poured out. What do you think? good thing Killian remembers or bad? And no, the kiss from Graham didn't make him remember anything. As Emma said, her feelings for Killian outweigh the ones she have for Graham by like a lot.

Also, Mr. Gold is aware of his true self in my story, just like he was in the show, but that doesn't mean Killian is privy to the fact. So his need to break the curse right now is for selfish reasons but that may possibly change in the future.

And I hope everyone was on board with Killian's confused feeling about Emma. Basically, it was like he went to sleep one night in love with Milah and woke up the next morning in love with Milah AND Emma out of no where. This doesn't diminish his feelings for Emma whatsoever but I'm just trying to get the point across it is difficult for him. He's feels guilty about moving on but he's getting use to the idea with each growing day. And while Killian knows it was true loves kiss Emma doesn't. She's not even ready to say the words yet. Also, in my story Emma is a broken soul, just like she was in the show,but not _as much_. In the show she had no one growing up. In my story she had August. So that's why she's opening up to Killian and wants to try something.

August is only venting to Hook cause he's desperate. He knows he's a villain but he misses Emma and figures Killian can now be on let's get the curse broken team. Next chapter Neal will reemerge. He's kinda been keeping off the radar in Storybrooke to try and learn about Emma from afar. Which means he might already know about Henry. Maybe... And will we possibly get a Hook and Neal confrontation? I mean he does know the truth now...

Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

The door to Granny's chimed opening, making a certain school teacher's head bob up so fast it almost snapped from its hinges. When her smile dropped and the excited glow in her eyes vanished, Killian assumed it hadn't been him she had been so excited to see. He guessed it wasn't Emma she had been expecting either, he doubted that roommates got _that_ giddy to see each other. Which only meat one other option.

And confirming Killian's assumption five minutes, the door chimed open again the moment he sat down at the counter and David Nolan himself came strolling through.

The pirate watched as he and Mary Margaret shared a brief but heavy loaded smile, one that two casual acquaintances definitely didn't give each other. Especially if one of them was married. But how could they blame them? Technically speaking, the two were in love, married, and even shared a child. It was probably difficult for them to be so close yet barred from truly being together because of the curse.

For a quick second, Killian actually felt sympathy for someone other than himself. Huh, that was odd.

"Just a coffee, black" David ordered, sitting just a seat away from Killian at the counter.

"A man after my own heart" Killian commented, not really sure why he said it at all to being with. It was most definitely not because this was Emma's father. Emma father's who didn't even know he was Emma's father. That would just be crazy and ridiculous and so out of his character. He hadn't cared about a woman's father in his whole existence of being and it wasn't about to change now. No, definitely not…

David gave him a polite smile at first, acting instinctively the way any stranger would to another, but when he realized it was actually Killian talking to him a suspicious cloud formed in his eyes. "Ethan right?" He inquired coolly, not being as subtle as he would hope.

Killian shifted in his seat to properly face the man, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Correct mate."

David's eyebrow curiously rose at the title. "You're seeing Emma right?"

While he and Emma's relationship seemed to be on the more public side of things as of late, he still wasn't sure exactly what they were. It wasn't like any labels had been made, hell, he wasn't sure if Emma really wanted that. And that's ignoring the whole true love's kiss thing. "I guess you could say that. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity I guess, maybe a little concern."

"Prey tell."

David, despite the awkwardness of the conversation, gave Killian a look that was piercing and-was that threatening? He almost laughed right out in the prince's face. Was Daddy Charming peeking through the surface?

"Emma's a good person, wouldn't want to see her get hurt."

"And what makes you think I'm going to hurt her?"

David shrugged and took a casual sip of his coffee. "You have a reputation."

"So do a lot of people in this town. Dare I say it you're building up your Mr. Nolan."

"And how's that?"

"It really isn't in the best interest of a married man to form a close relationship with _another_ woman mate." Killian gave Mary Margaret, who was trying hard to look like she was preoccupied with book, a pointed look.

Like a switch was turned off, Charming disappeared and David Nolan was back. His eyes shot downward and a tint of embarrassment rose up to his cheeks. His coffee then became suddenly very interesting. "Don't know what you're talking about." He answered in a mumble.

Well it looked like the fun was over. While it would be fun to tease the Prince, the same couldn't be said for the shelter worker next to him. Right now he just felt like a bully and he actually cared. God what was happening to him? "Course you don't. Well have a good day." Killian got up and breeze out of the diner, not before sending Mary Margaret a wink. After all he did have a date with her daughter tonight, it would be beneficial to get on her good side.

* * *

Emma nibbled brutally at her nail, her mind currently in over drive. Two orphans. There were literally two orphans right in front of her and Regina was threatening to send them off.

She let out a sigh and leant further back in her chair. The two kids were currently on the other side of the station, nibbling on two sandwiches Graham had bought them.

"There's nothing we can do Emma" The Sheriff murmured, his eyes glued them as well. "We have to abide by the law."

Things between them hadn't been awkward at first. It had helped that Emma's thoughts were too preoccupied with Ethan-Killian (that needed more time getting use to) to worry about her boss kissing her. And Graham was more than happy to let the whole situation fade into the past, not after apologizing a million times first.

So, days at the station passed by slow and quiet, the two of them trying to find the comfortable friendship they had shared. Then, on the day her and Killian had finally seemed to make amends at the hospital, she had come back to the station and particularly good mood and decided it was time to put the awkwardness to a rest. She and Graham finally had _the _talk, getting their issues out on the floor and resolving them.

Emma admitted to the affair with Et-Killian, confessing to only keeping it a secret for her own selfish reasons. And since Graham already knew about what Neal did to her, it was easy for him to understand. Then Graham told her all about Regina, that he didn't even know how it started but for as long as he could remember they'd been "together". But as of late, the relationship was wearing down on him-making him feel miserable, alone, and unfeeling. He felt so trapped, though, it felt near impossible for him to escape. And the worst part was that he just didn't know _why_.

They came out of it better, close to the friends they had once been, and now with a better understanding of each other's feelings. Graham respected her and Killian's relationship (but Emma wasn't even exactly sure that's what they were calling it) and Emma was trying hard, like really hard, to understand what he had with Regina. But they were both coming to the conclusion that the time for that certain relationship to end it was drawing near. Especially with Emma pushing him to do it every second of the day.

"But their father, he's here. I just don't get it."

"Emma…" Graham began slowly, unsurely. "I think you of all people should know it's not such a blank and white situation."

"_I know_" She groaned sending him a glare. "But I also know the regret and the guilt that follows you around. I just-God I don't know it's just frustrating."

Mary Margaret and Henry came through the doors at the moment, bags in their hands smelling suspiciously of burgers. "We brought food!" The kid announced flourishing the greasy brown bag.

"You're a Godsend" Graham breathed, already reaching for his share. "I'm as hungry as a wolf right now."

"So, any developments?" Mary Margaret inquired in a hushed tone.

"Father wants nothing to do with them." Emma informed, taking a big and frustrated bite off her burger. "He doesn't comprehend what he's doing right now."

"I'm sorry Emma" She sighed, placing a comforting hand to her shoulder. "I know you were hoping for all this to work out."

"Having a little party and no one invited me I see. And no food either, that's just plain rude."

Everyone looked over in surprise to see Killian strolling through the doors of the station. He sent all of them his usually toothy grin but gave Emma one that was definitely too inappropriate to do in front of Henry. She gave him a deathly stare that messaged just that. Killian merely laughed and leant against her desk, dangerously close to her so, so he could reach out and fondly tug at a piece of her hair. "Morning love."

His voice sent a twister of butterflies in her stomach. This was just so…so domestic. She wasn't even sure that they were dating yet here they were, sitting so close together and looking each other _in that way_, in front of their closest friends and her son. And no one, not even Graham, was acting like it was weird.

This needed some getting used to.

"So how goes the business of Storybrooke's finest?" Killian inquired, glancing from Emma to Graham. Just as Emma and Graham had made amends, so had Killian and Graham. They had talked during the awkward period he and Emma hadn't, Graham once again giving endless apologies and Killian accepting them. To be honest, he was too busy with getting use to his new life to worry about Graham above all things. But he was his only friend and it would be a shame to throw that out. Killian just made it plainly clear Emma was his. Very clear.

"Thought I'm seeing you tonight." Emma inquired going to continue eating her burger when Killian unexpectedly reached forward and snatched it. He just smirked at her growl and took a more then healthy share of the sandwich.

"I couldn't deny myself of your beauty any further." He shrugged handing back the food.

Emma noticed, as of late, Killian was much more daring with his flirting-he was practically relentless. Everything that came out of his mouth was some witty innuendo no matter who they were in front of either. Emma wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it but apparently not enough to say something.

"Hey Killian" Henry greeted with a wide smile.

"Lad" Killian answered with the tip of his head. "I see it's you I have to thank for my burgerless hand."

"Oh no that was Mary Margaret!"

The brunette let out a faux gasp. "I thought we were friends Henry!"

_More like grandmother and grandson _Killian thought with a silent chuckle to himself.

"What's with this Killian business anyway?" Graham asked. "I've never heard that name before in my life."

Henry grinned like a little imp at the question and looked mischievously to Killian, daring him to truthfully answer the question. They hadn't exactly had a private conversation yet but it was apparent to both of them Henry was aware Killian's curse was broken.

Lucky for him, Killian had practiced an answer should this topic come up. "Just my birth name I was a bit ashamed of, Ethan was my middle name. Though as of late I've been rethinking it and couldn't even remember why I was ashamed with it to begin with."A very general answer but considering you asked anyone this town a personal question, all they would give you would be in the general vicinity."So who are two youths hiding in the corner?"

"Orphans" Graham informed.

"We have to take them out of Storybrooke because Regina _politely _pointed out to us they'll have to be put in the system since their father doesn't want them." Emma added with a glower.

Killian noticed the sudden dark demeanor that overtook her as she spoke. He could only guess she was recalling her own experience with Henry and maybe even Neal? Either way, he knew how this had to be upsetting her. "Sorry Ems."

"Hey Emma" Henry suddenly asked, breaking into their conversation. Him and Graham were sitting side by side on the desk, looking adorable she had to admit, and all this father business had got Emma feeling guilty that Henry didn't have that kind of figure in his life. Her eyes unconsciously shifted over to Killian wondering if…no, no don't go there. They were nowhere near that level. "What do you know about my dad?"

Oh God. She had fearfully guessed the same thoughts have been going through the kid's mind. Graham, Killian, and Mary Margaret both gave small, and not so subtle, jumps in their seats and send Emma equally sympathetic looks. Killian tried to hold a little back on his shock though, Emma wasn't exactly aware August had told him about Neal.

Emma nearly choked on her burger as Henry gave her a sinfully innocent look. "Um well…"

"Do you have anything of his maybe?" Henry continued, not noticing any of the discomfort he was causing. "Anything that I could, I dunno, have maybe?"

"Um…" Emma racked her mind and came up with nothing. The only thing she had kept from Neal was the swan keychain currently clasped around her neck. "No, no I don't. I'm sorry."

"Oh…oh okay" It sent Emma a pain through her heart o see him so crestfallen. But he recovered within a second and was onto his next hopeful questions. "Well what can you tell me about him? Where is he?"

Emma's mind again went painfully blank but this time she couldn't manage to say one word. But she needed to say something. Anything. Henry was waiting. She couldn't-

"Emma"

Oh God who was this now? Was the Sheriff's Station the new watering hole or something? Emma twirled around in her chair, ready to tell whoever the hell it was off, and stopped dead in her tracks. _Dead. In. Her. Tracks._ Because, standing only a few feet away from her, was Neal.

_Neal_.

All air escaped her lungs and Emma couldn't move. She couldn't move or think or do anything. Even when Mary Margaret put a hand to her shoulder, or Henry called her name, she could do anything. Because Neal was here. Fucking Neal. Here. With Henry. _Oh God._

A word spilled from her lips before she could even think of it. "Killian"

He was at her side immediately, not even needing to know why or who the man was that had her rooted to her spot. All Killian knew was Emma had called him and he would be there for her. "What do you need?" He asked earnestly, his hand gripping her forearm comfortingly while sending the stranger a vicious look.

Killian's touch and words magically brought her back to life. Emma shrugged away the shock, the confusion, and let her strength come washing over her like a tidal wave. She rose to her feet, slipping her hand to Killian's as she did, and looked over to Mary Margaret. "Could you take Henry home please?" She asked, her voice firm and leaving no room for questioning.

Whatever the situation was Mary Margaret realized it was serious and wouldn't dare contradict her. She nodded her head and grabbed the boy's hand, tugging him along to move around Neal. "But I-" Emma protested, sending Emma a pleading look.

Emma noticed how her ex's eyes followed him like a hawk and her heart constricted more. "Henry I'll talk to you tomorrow, I promise."

He didn't look happy about it but nonetheless let Mary Margaret pull him along.

"You, outside" She snapped, aware of the two other kids still sitting in the station. No need to make a scene with them and Graham would certainly take care of them. Killian dutifully followed her, their hands still clinging together. Neal did as he was told too, seeing no other choice in the matter.

"You know I want to talk to him." Neal said once they passed through the front doors. "I just wanted to do it after we talked."

"You've been spying on me?!" Emma hissed, twirling on him with rage in her eyes. "And how in the hell do you even think you have a right to talk to him?!"

"He's my son!" Neal cried, his own anger seeping through.

With the simple statement, Killian was suddenly caught up. This was Neal. The man that had broke Emma's heart and got her pregnant. The boy he knew in Neverland. Milah's son. The Crocodile's son. His fist suddenly inched to connect hard against the bastard's face.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Emma demanded. "Did August tell you I was here?"

"No, no he didn't. I, uh, kind of followed him. He doesn't know."

"So what the hell do you want Neal? _Why are you here?_"

He rose his hands up in surrender, trying to calm her down. "It was about you, at first. It's been so long Emma and I-I…well, there hasn't been a day that's gone by when I haven't thought about you. About what I did…"

"You mean send her to prison while you ran like a coward?" Killian interjected, unable to keep his anger at bay.

Emma sent him a look, clearly not expecting him to know the whole story. She hadn't told him after all. She had been planning on it eventually, the occasion just never arose. So how did he know?

"What the hell are you doing with him?" Neal demanded, finally taken a notice to the other man.

A odd statement to Emma but to Killian it made perfect sense. While he may not have recognized Neal all grown up, Killian hadn't aged a day since the last time the Lost Boy had laid eyes on him. He knew who he was, the real him, but didn't he think he was cursed just like everyone else?

"You know him?" Emma asked incredulously, turning to Killian.

"Haven't met him a day in my life" Killian replied hoping Neal would by the ruse. He was cursed, not Captain Hook. At least when it concerns him.

Neal blanched at the answer, obviously realizing his folly, and tried to change the subject. "Emma just hear me out."

"I don't want to hear you out."

"No, you don't understand. Yes I ran out on you that day but there was so much more going on. August-"

"_I don't care!_" Emma screamed, finally having enough. She wanted nothing to do with Neal. Absolutely nothing. And she especially didn't want him anywhere near Henry. "You stay the hell away from me and my son and get out of town."

"He's my son too." Neal argued, taking a heavy step toward her.

Killian immediately brought himself in front of Emma and glowered at the coward. "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets." He said in a low, threatening tone. "And you didn't fight for her all those years ago, so this, being alone, is what you deserve."

Neal sucked in a breath. He heard those words before, heard them said in the same manner by the same man. But…but it couldn't be possibly. He was cursed, he didn't remember who he was. It just had to be some freaky coincidence. He was still trying to wrap his mind around how Emma was connected to Captain freaking Hook.

"Neal, just go." Emma asked, her voice now weak and tired. "I can't do this with you."

"Emma-"

"She said go." Killian growled, halting him from coming any further. "Now"

Neal wanted to do anything but that. He wanted to stay, try and explain things to Emma, try and get her to let him see Henry. But he knew how dangerous the man was in front of him. Curse or no curse, this man was not to be trifled with. "We're not done here." He promised before backing away. "I'm not leaving this time Emma."

And then he was gone.

Killian turned back to Emma, quick enough to catch her when her legs finally gave out.

* * *

"Here we are, safe and sound." Killian murmured, placing a soft kiss to her head as he lowered Emma onto his couch.

She let out a content sigh as the softness cushioned her body and murdered a thanks. As she nuzzled her head against the cushion, finally feeling safe and warm, and murmured dejectedly, "Sorry our date got ruined."

Killian fell next to her and bunched her curled body in his arms, dragging her against his chest. He noticed how well she fit there. "Don't' worry, determination it one of my better qualities."

"Better being keyword." Emma laughed, snuggling closer against him and winding up on his lap.

They both sighed in contentment and simply sat there, enjoying each other's warmth and affection. Killian suddenly felt like an idiot for having avoided her for so long after his curse was broken. Yes, he certainly had to come to terms for his feelings for Emma along with the memory of Milah but did he really have to ignore her? As he cradled her in his arms, noticing how she clung to him, the answer came clear as day. No, he had been a fool to ignore her.

Emma was a miracle, a savior in more ways than one. How long had his life been consumed by darkness and vengeance with no hope of anything better? He had resigned to his fate, to kill the Crocodile and nothing else. No other purpose, no other hope. Perhaps this curse, in the oddest and most ironic of ways, was a blessing in disguise. Would he have met Emma any other way?

Killian thought back twenty-eight years ago, back in the Enchanted forest, when Regina presented him with one option and Cora another. He thought about the choice he made and how it lead to this exact moment. Emma, in his arms. Killian was finding it hard to believe that he had made the wrong decision.

"Emma" Killian whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by her, and placed a sweet kiss to where her neck and shoulder blade met.

"How did you know about Neal?" Emma asked. She wanted nothing more to lean into his touch, to bend her turn her head and meet his lips, but she needed to know.

It would be too much to hope she'd let that go. "I'm not going to answer if you're only going to get mad."

"Killian…" She sighed. "Just, I can't. No more secrets. I just can't. So if I get mad I get mad."

He buried his face into her golden locks, inhaling her scent and hoping to disappear. He wasn't one to run from a fight but this was Emma and one never knew where pissing her off would lead to. "I talked to August. He told me. I should have…should have stopped him and waited to hear it from you but Emma I just couldn't. I needed to know, to understand."

He waited. Listened to his own breathing match with hers and just waited.

Then she pivoted in his lap, awkwardly as their limbs got tangled together, but managed to straddle him and grab his face. She brought their lips together and kissed him softly and gently. It was so soft, so kind, Killian couldn't remember being treated like this for ages. It tugged at his heart, pumped his blood, and made him wrap his arms around his waist and bring her flush against him.

The kiss grew hungrier and Emma moaned when his hands slid under her shirt and unclasped her bra. She drew back, her eyes dark with arousal, and ripped the shirt and bra from her body in one fluid movement. Killian awed at her body and slid his hands to her breasts, palming them both before giving a tight squeeze.

"Oh Killian" Emma sighed, arching into his touch. When she ground down against his hips Killian let out a growl and lunged forward, sucking a nipple into his mouth. He bit and lapped at it, getting more and more forceful with every mewl she made, while his hand tweaked at the other hard bud.

She rocked her hips against, desperate for more contact. "Killian please,"

"What do you want love?" Killian asked huskily, stopping his ministrations and resting his hands on her hips. "Tell me what you want."

"You" She breath, leaning down to catch his lips. They devoured each other, hungrily and without any mercy. "All I want is you."

Killian broke their contact only to lean back, his body now lounged completely on the couch. "Take off your pants." He ordered, already beginning work on ridding his own.

Killian never ordered her around before. He'd always do it himself or she'd eat him to it. But the demands were oddly hot and had Emma even more desperate for him. It took some expertise to do as she was told, taking off the rest of her clothing while hovering over Killian on the couch. But soon enough they were both naked and once again attacking each other.

"Now Killian" Emma whispered, trailing kisses down his chest. "I need you now."

His hands dug into her hips, positioning her just so, then grabbed his own hard on to rub at her entrance. He teased her for a couple more moments, enjoying the way she was about to burst at the seams, before thrusting up and entering her without hesitation.

They both hissed in pleasure before Emma began to ride him, not even bothering to be slow and gentle. She didn't want to be slow and gentle. She wanted to forget everything and everyone and just wanted to be here, right now, with Killian. "God yes…" She moaned, moving her hips faster and faster.

"Emma" Killian groaned. "Don't stop. God don't stop."

And she didn't. They met each other, thrust for thrust, crying out praises and kissing at whatever skin they could reach. And within the next few moments they both feel over the edge, white exploding their vision while their names fell of their tongues as passionate moans.

Emma collapsed onto Killian's chest, too exhausted to move or even remove him from her. She placed lazy kiss to the base of his neck.

Killian's hands trailed up her sweat ridden back, massaging the skin with absent made circles. "You're bloody brilliant."

"Hey," She said suddenly, lifting her head to look at him. "You know that was for you right? Not because of all that other…nonsense."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You mean your ex coming back to town?"

"He means nothing." She assured, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Love, had I thought this little show here was for another man, I'd have you on your back screaming my name till you forgot everything else. Not that you didn't scream it enough a couple of minutes ago..."

Emma slapped him on the shoulder. "You're an ass."

"Your ass." He amended.

"Yea whatever, my ass." She laughed when he caught her lips in another kiss. "I can't believe he's in town."

"We'll deal with him."

"Killian I don't want him anywhere near Henry."

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "So then we won't let him anywhere near him."

Emma stared into his crystal blue eyes, trusting the words of another for once in her life. And it felt great. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Emma's phone suddenly rang and fearing ti was something about Henry she leant down and retrieved it from her forgotten coat. "It's Graham."

"Ah, just another one of your men."

She rolled her eyes at him when he let out a bark of laughter. "Yea Graham?"

"The kids are fine, they just left with their father."

"Are you serious? How did you-"

"You were just so down about it and it just got me thinking that maybe this wasn't right. So I called the dad in, saying the bulbs were being screwy in the station and he needed to come over to fix them. And when he saw them there, just so lonely and broken, he changed his mind."

"Oh Graham that's great. But what about Regina?" Emma asked, knowing Graham taking her side wasn't going to bode well with the devil woman.

"The hell with her. You were right Emma, not Regina. And now a family is together because of it."

"Not just me Graham. You did it too."

A beat of silence followed and Emma could guess Graham was grinning like a fool on the other line.

"Thank you Emma."

* * *

Neal walked back towards Granny's, confused as hell. He had a son. Emma may or may not being dating Captain Hook. And his dad was somewhere lurking about.

It was not his day.

And speak of the devil...

Neal froze, his foot mid air, when he saw down the block no other then his father stepping out of what looked like some pawn shop. Despite it all, despite the anger and disgust, Neal eyes ate in the sight. Rumplestilskin was human again, the rough green skin gone, the hair no longer glittered and fringed. He was dressed like a business man, a damn tailored suit and gold topped cane.

The old man didn't see him and thankfully turned to walk the other way. Neal let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

He'd have to be more careful now. While he wanted to talk to Emma and Henry, he most certainly did not want to see him. He'd die before he did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So it's been the last week of school (papers galore) and next week finals, so its basically two weeks from hell. Hopefully I'll get next weeks update in a promptly manner.

So, likey? A little Charming Hook, finally a Neal Hook confrontation, Neal Henry introduction (sort of), more Emma Hook love, a happy Regina-free Graham, and this is only just the beginning. Previews of what to come you may ask? Sure why not, here you go:

Neal's going to fiind out something about Hook / August and Emma may or may not reunite / Snow and Charming's love story may taken a different turn from the TV show / Henry's going to have a choice to make / People are actually going to make attempts to get Emma to break the curse / Jefferson's introduction? / Rumple may get to see his son / and revenge and true love battle it out.

Excited?

Also, Cora was mentioned in this chapter but to be clear I don't see her being in this story in the near future. Idealistically I was always going to end this story once the curse was broken. If it was to ever go further I always thought it'd be a sequel and that would most definitely include Cora (nope, she ain't dead). But it's way to early to have this conversation.

Hope you like the chapter and remember to review!


	14. Chapter 13

"Emma"

August couldn't stop the face splitting grin that came to his face as he opened his door to see his sister on the other side. He'd been counting down the days and hours since the last time they talked. Perhaps confiding in Killian had been a good thing (And that was something he thought he'd never admit to).

"This isn't a friendly visit." She said immediately, pushing past him and into the room with a stone face. "I'm going to do the talking, you answer when I ask a question, and that's it. Got it?"

Of course, he'd forgotten exactly who Emma Swan was. "As if I have a choice."

"Neal's in town."

Emma watched, with a small amount of satisfaction, August's face drop. Good, so he hadn't known. That made this all a little easier (and made her feel immensely less betrayed). "Don't bother. I believe you had nothing to do with it. But now he's here, he knows about Henry, and he wants to connect with him. And I absolutely can't have that August."

"And," August took a hesitant step forward, "You want me to help?"

She glowered. "Don't get too excited. I'm still extremely pissed at you. But if there's anyone who knows how to avoid Neal, it's you. You've practically made it an art over the years."

"Apparently I didn't do it that well since-"

Emma's whole expression darkened in warning.

"Yea, never mind. Bad joke."

Emma nodded her head. "Smart choice. Now, before this goes any further, I want to know everything August. Any secret, any lies, all of it. Because if I find out you've been hiding something else from me, I can promise forgiveness is not going to come again so easily. Or at all." She knew there was something else, something concerning August, because Neal had almost said it the to her the other day before Killian had shut him down.

And there was something else. August knew he needed to keep a poker face when it came to Emma but the moment she asked the question, he faltered. His eyes widened slightly and he darted away from her gaze for the briefest second. If he didn't answer, that bodily response was all she needed to know he was lying. "Emma, can't we just leave the past in the past?"

"No" She said solemnly. "We can't"

He sighed. "I'm screwed either way you know. I tell you and you end up hating me. I don't tell you and you still hate me. How is that fair to me?"

"It's not but you still have to choose one."

"Always the hard ass Emma."

"August you have five seconds-"

He rose his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, just-just give me a sec." He swallowed thickly, recalling the sin he committed so long ago. One he'd hope Emma would never find out about. But now that Neal was back it was bound to come out and he'd much prefer it to be from his mouth. "The night with the watches it was….it was me. I called the cops."

"_We got an anonymous tip." The cop informed, already dragging her hands behind her back. _

_Emma barely registered her words, her eyes glued to Neal's retreating form disappearing into the shadows not too far away._

Her mind was numb with the memory, the pain and confusion slowly coming back as eh replayed it in her head. She had thought it had been Neal. That he had only come that night to see the deed done. But it hadn't been him it had been _her brother_. "Why?" Was all she whispered, her voice quivering.

"I had been following you and Neal up to that point. Found out about your plan and where you were supposed to meet up once it was done. But Emma, the last I knew Neal was the one going to get the watches and go to that spot. Not you. I called the cops so they'd catch him, _not you_."

A simple screw up. One wrong piece of information. Something that could have been fixed in a simple second. That was what sent her to prison. Behind bars, pregnant, and alone. Could it have been so easy?

August, damning all hesitation to hell, strode over to his obviously stunned sister and gently grasped her arms. "Emma? Emma are you okay?"

"I-I need to go." She said, stepping away from him. The new information was taking up all her thoughts and feelings, she couldn't even process anything else at the moment. "I need to think about this."

"Emma I'm so sorry-"

"I know. I just-got to think."

"And Neal?"

Emma paused at the door. "I'll deal with him August and if I need you I'll…" She couldn't finish her sentence, not in that moment.

* * *

"No lad, wrong one." Killian called across the shop, noticing Henry pick up the wrong tool. "It's a little bigger with a squarer head."

The tool clanked as the kid dropped it and more harsh sounding noises followed as he shuffled around looking for the right one. "How 'bout this one?" Henry inquired brandishing a new one.

"Yup, that's the one."

Henry practically skipped over and dove into the hood of the car alongside Killian, his eyes alight with excitement."I guess cars are a lot different from a pirate ship huh?"

"Extremely" Killian agreed. "I rather miss my dear lass. She unfortunately wasn't taken to this world with the curse. I hunted on the docks for hours with the hope I'd find her."

"Sorry." Henry said quite apologetically. "I guess she wouldn't want it to be here since it would make you happy." Whenever they talked about the curse, Henry was really sure how to address Regina. He'd slip and say mom but then feel immediately guilty yet Evil Queen was too harsh as well. "She" then fit the bill perfectly. "But you found happiness anyway huh?"

Among other things, Killian and Emma's relationship was one of Henry's favorite conversation topics. It was endearing, knowing the lad cared so much for his mother's happiness, and Killian tried to appease him but he was, after all, a simple pirate who had never gushed over feelings with anyone in his life. It was just a little…too sappy. "Yes lad, that I have." He merely offered.

"And if Emma feels the same about you, then she'll believe you when you tell her about the curse!"

Killian noticed the enthusiasm but also the underlying gloom. Henry was just like his mother, an open book. And he could guess what Henry wasn't so excited about. "Henry, she'd believe you just as readily as she'd believe me." Which meant, basically, Emma was going to think they were both off their rockers.

"I don't know…" Henry mumbled, looking down dejectedly at the floor. "She goes along with Operation Cobra but I think it's just to make me happy, not because she really wants to."

"Come on Henry, don't think that way. A curse and real life fairytale characters would be hard for anyone to believe. It's just going to take time."

"We don't have time!" Henry exclaimed. "The longer we wait the more everyone just gets more miserable in this town."

"Come on, that's not true. Ever since Emma's been here I've been seeing happy endings all over the place."

Henry grumbled under his breath, "Not Snow White and Prince Charming."

That was true. No matter how many lives Emma was touching, it wasn't seeming to have any effect on her own parents. David was still with Katherine, Mary Margaret still disgustingly head over heels, and neither of them will to take any real action to fix the situation.

Killian sighed, dreading what he was about to say. He wasn't even sure why he was going to say it at all. "What if I agreed to help along those lines?"

Henry's eyes lit up so quick that Killian would be lying if he said it didn't warm his heart. A child hasn't looked at him that way in years. "Really? You'll help get them together?"

"Well isn't that awfully kind of him?"

Killian's back prickled as he realized the speaker of the voice. And how the hell _she _managed to sneak up on him without making a single sound infuriated Killian even more. "Madame Mayor."

"M-Mom" Henry stuttered, dropping the tool in his hand like it was bag of drugs.

"You know Mr. Nolan is married Henry. And I know you like your teacher deeply but breaking a marriage would be awful-terrible thing to do. Something Mr. Willems would surely know not to encourage." Her steely gaze transferred over to Killian.

Killian met her glare head on, having faced it many times before and never backing down. He was more concerned how much of the conversation Regina had heard and what assumptions she was making in her head based off it.

"Didn't want to dash the lads hopes." He said, figuring it was a safe enough answer.

"Well his hopes will only be more _dashed_ when nothing comes out of their…transgression." She smirked. "Henry, go wait in the car. We'll talk more about this and your little secret trips over here."

Henry frowned but bobbed his head, grabbing his backpack and quietly exiting the shop.

"You know," Regina began a slow stroll through the shop-pretending to be interested in the things scattered around. "I'm having a difficult enough time with my son sneaking away to spend time with that woman and now I have to worry about her boyfriend on top of that?"

Killian ignored the label (he and Emma still hadn't talked about it) but said pointedly. "That woman is his mother."

"_I'm his mother_" Regina snarled. "Ms. Swan gave him up. She didn't want him."

"You obviously have no idea what you're talking about" Killian growled, not intimidated at all. "And I'm not going to waste my breath explaining it to you. So if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"Actually, I do. I did mean what I said when you shouldn't be filling Henry's mind up with such things as _affairs_. Even worse you're referring to those people as fairy tale characters and feeding in to that ridiculous illusion he has."

So she had heard that. But that didn't mean she knew Killian's curse was broken, only that he was humoring Henry. "I'd rather humor the boy then make him feel like he's lost his mind. I believe he's too tender of an age to have that kind of abuse."

"Abuse?!" Regina cried as if he had just slapped her. "How dare you accuse me of that! He is my son and I know what is best for him. This absurd theory is hurting him, not helping him!"

"Whatever you say Madame Mayor." Killian said with a mock bow. There'd be no point in arguing with her, she'd think she was right till the bitter end. But, just to rile her up a little, he added with a smirk, "Keep on with your _help_, I'm sure he'll be running to Emma and I less and less."

Regina's hands twisted into fists. "You always did have a seditious mouth."

"I'm pretty you have no idea what my mouth is capable, not that you'll ever get the pleasure."

"And let's thank God for that." Emma announced making her presence known.

The second person that day to sneak in, Killian was losing his touch. "Hello love." He greeted with a genuine smile.

She sent him a too quick, too forced, smile in return alarming Killian immediately that something was wrong. But he couldn't call her out on it with Regina right there.

"Ms. Swan, good to catch you hear. I was just expressing my distaste in the company my sons seems to be keeping." Regina sent a pointed look at Killian.

"As usual, I'd have to disagree with you." Emma replied coolly. "But there actually is someone we should be talking about. Henry's father."

Regina's eyes nearly popped at the mention and even Killian was shocked Emma was choosing to bring Regina into the fold about Neal. Something must really be wrong if she was even seeking her help.

"You said he wasn't a problem."

Emma shrugged innocently. "I thought he wasn't Apparently the universe is a bitch who likes to shit on my life. He's in town and he knows about Henry. I told him to stay away but-"

"I'll handle it." Regina cut off sharply. Her cool threatening composure back in place. "Since apparently you can't. It enough I have to deal with you and _him_ but now this. I did tell you that you staying here would only complicate Henry's life did I not?"

"Look," Emma snapped, "I didn't tell you just for you to turn the whole thing on me. I didn't want this just as much as you. I told you so you could help."

Regina rolled her eyes. "He's my son, I'll do anything to protect him. So like I said, I'll take care of it." Then she left without another word, her heels clacking annoyingly against the ground till the sounded faded away.

"Always a pleasure." Emma muttered to the open air.

Killian approached her, leaning against the wall next to her when she did the same. "I'm surprised you told her."

Emma shrugged. "I figured what the hell. If anything, Neal's going to be the one to suffer from her wrath not me. At least I hope not me."

Killian leant over and placed a soft kiss to her head. "I don't think you could suffer under anyone's wrath Emma Swan."

The first smile of the day finally graced Emma's features, softening them and banishing away the stress that seemed to had formed a permanent fixture.

"Now lass want to tell me what got you so riled up before you dealt with the Evil Queen?"

Emma chuckled lightly at the reference but frowned when once again reminded why she had come over her to begin with. "Stop reading me."

"Stop being an open book love. Now tell."

She threw her head back, knocking it a little too roughly against the wall. "August. We got into yet another fight."

"What was it this time?"

"He just told me he was the one who called the cops that sent me to prison. I always thought it had been Neal all these years."

The fact, which Killian had been aware of, made him blanch. When August had told him it had been all his fault, he hadn't said Emma didn't know. If anything, Killian assumed Emma had learnt about it at some point and had managed to forgive her brother. Would Emma be angry if she knew he knew? Would she think he was trying to keep it from her?

"You knew" Emma said knowingly, watching the battle going on in his head take place perfectly through his crystal eyes.

"Emma I thought you knew. You have my word that I hadn't trying to been keeping this from you. I honest to God thought you knew."

She sucked in a deep breath and expelled it slowly. Killian had said August had told him everything so of course this little tidbit of info was part of it. So, taking a very odd and scary leap of faith, Emma said with a hesitant smile, "I believe you." She seemed to be doing this a lot when it came to Killian.

"Good" he breathed, once again coming forward to catch another kiss. This time on her lips. And when he tugged eagerly at them, silently begging her to allow him entrance, Emma pulled back with a chuckle. "Nuh uh, none of that now."

"And why not?" Killian pouted like a small puppy, almost swaying Emma to take back her past statement. Almost.

"Because I promised Ruby a girls night out. Why did I promise that because the last one went _so great _I have no idea. I have to go home and get ready."

Another night at the bar for men to ogle and possibly launch themselves on Emma? Killian already knew where his night was heading.

* * *

"Why Madame Mayor, what do I owe this pleasure?

Mr. Gold absently wiped at his glass display cases, not finding anything else particularly interesting to do in the shop. He watched the woman in question march over to him, her usual _I'll-kill-you _look firmly in place. But ever since the first time he saw it, so many years ago, it hadn't held much water with him.

"I have a problem that I need help getting rid of."

A flicker of amusement crossed his features. "I never recall you need help with getting rid of things in the past. If I'm not wrong I believe you're pretty adept at it."

"Yes well we all reach a particularly sticky spot at one point or another."

Gold threw the handkerchief down and wiped small specs of dirt from his hands. "Are we talking about your most recent failure? The sticky Swan siblings?"

The mention made Regina's eyes darken and her lips thin. "While those two have proved to be thorns in my side, no, not them. They've already integrated themselves into Henry's life but this particular person hasn't had the chance yet. So I'd like to dispose of him before that happens."

"A he? Who is this unfortunate soul to evoke your infamous temper?"

Regina rolled her eyes but continued. "Henry's father. His name's Neal Cassidy."

* * *

"Why hello Neal."

"August, wish I could say it's a pleasure."

August narrowed his eyes. "Care to invite me in?"

Neal sighed, wanting to do anything but, stepped back and widened the door a little. "Guess I have no choice in the matter. How'd you find me anyway?"

"Well," August began taking a few steps in, "There's only one place in all of Sotrybrooke for outsiders to stay and it didn't take much to bribe Granny into telling me what room was yours."

"And I'm also guessing you've talked to Emma?"

"Yes and she wants you gone if the message wasn't clear the first time."

"Oh I got it." Neal chuckled, sauntering over to his bed to take a seat. "Obvious I didn't really listen though."

"Come on Neal," August sighed. "What are you doing here? You're just making everyone upset."

"I have a son August. A fact you so kindly chose not to tell me. You think I'm just going to walk away from him? Abandon him like my father did?"

"Well you didn't fight for your woman just like your father." August snapped, knowing that crossed a linel. And he didn't give a damn.

Neal let out a growl and jumped to his feet. "Shut the hell up August. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Look, I honestly don't care about your family history. I just want you to stay away from mine."

A mirthless laugh feel from Neal's lips. "Well that's the thing isn't it, Emma really isn't your family is she? Hell, me being the father of her child gives me a stronger connection to her then you ever had."

And now Neal had crossed a line. He was really hoping this interaction wouldn't end with punches being thrown. "You don't have to have blood to be family."

"And am I really the biggest threat to Emma and Henry's life right now?"

Not really sure what he was getting at, August inquired hesitantly "What does that mean?"

"Have you've seen whose Emma been hanging out with or were you not aware all mighty fairy tale master?"

"Alright, I'm punching you-"

"Hook" Neal snapped. "Captain freaking Hook. Are they dating or something? Do you realize how dangerous of a man he is?"

"Look I honestly don't care about you and Hook's past-"

"Well you should. There's only one person he looks out for and that's himself, everyone else is just in the way. So he may think he cares for Emma right now but when push comes to shove, Hook will put his own interests above hers. Trust me on that August."

And the most awful thing was, August couldn't help but believe him. There had been no good tales growing up about Captain Hook, in both this world and the other.

"I think it's time you left August" Neal informed, already opening the door to his room. "Get your priorities straight as you do."

August shook his head, appalled by the other man's gall, but still went to leave. "I do Neal. And maybe Hook is a threat but that doesn't take away the fact that so are you."

* * *

"So are we going to talk about David or not?"

Both Emma and Mary Margaret sputtered on their drinks when Ruby launched the question. The brunette raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at them, waiting for her answer with an eager smile.

"I-uh, I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The teacher stuttered, her porcelain white cheeks bursting with red. Her complexion honestly didn't do her any favors when it came to blushing.

"Oh come on MM, I do work at the diner which you two choice to have as your little meet up spot. Hey, I'm not judging. Just desperate for some details."

Emma, mercifully, came to her roommate's defense. "I don't really think that's an appropriate subject to talk about."And while she meant to be kind with her words, the double meaning implied by them was obvious to the whole table.

"It's not like that!" Mary Margaret defended immediately. "I feel awful about what I'm doing. I really do and I told David today. That he has to tell her, he has to end it, if this keeps going on."

While Emma seriously doubted things would go down that easily (because they undoubtedly wouldn't) she kept her mouth shut. She had already said her piece on the whole David situation, there was no need to keep harping on it. Especially if Mary Margaret was choosing not to listen.

"Well fancy meeting you ladies here."

_But of course_.

Emma had her suspicions that Killian would somehow make an appearance tonight the moment she told him it was happening. More than suspicions actually. She was betting on it. Not that she didn't mind hanging out with her friends and getting drunk but with Neal lurking about she'd rather much prefer Killian at her side. And maybe she was hoping the night would end with her back on his bed and Killian looming over her. Maybe.

"Yea what a coincidence." Ruby drawled dryly, sending Emma a quick glare. She shrugged innocently.

"Shall we pull up a couple more chairs?" Killian inquired, already going for the extra seating. Graham was with him, of course, looking a little shy for some reason. Perhaps the last time they had all been together in the Rabbit Hole was plaguing his mind.

Killian pulled up in between Emma and Mary Margaret while Graham sat between the blonde and Ruby.

"Beautiful" Killian greeted stealing a quick peck while throwing his arm over the back of her chair.

"Well aren't you two adorable?" Ruby gushed, somewhat sincere and somewhat mocking. It wasn't apparent which one. "So I take it you two are officially together now?"

Both Emma and Killian both blanched, unsure what exactly the answer was. It felt like they were dating, it completely did, but they had never straight out said it to each other. That was a whole other matter entirely.

Thankfully, another unexpected visitor saved them from saying anything stupid.

"David!" Mary Margaret gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Made a decision" He announced rather proudly. "Can I pull up a seat?"

Everyone, even Ruby, agreed happily to the new addition but none so much of Mary Margaret who looked like she was about to faint. As David met her enthusiasm with an equal amount of his own, get sent Killian a quick very subtle nod of the head. No one noticed it since it was done so quickly but Emma, always a keen observer of human activity, noticed. She looked questioningly at Killian, silently asking for some kind of explanation, but he simply shrugged his shoulder.

"_David, we have to stop making this a habit." Killian smirked taking a seat next o David. _

"_Ethan" David greeted with a nod. "Oh wait-I heard you go by Killian now. Sorry."_

"_Ah no problem at all. So how are you on this fine day?"_

"_Oh um, fine. Just fine. Nothing special"_

_It was obvious that wasn't the case. _

_Killian noticed the other man's slumped shoulders, downcast eyes, and overall air of gloominess. And if he could guess correctly (as well as every other resident in Storybrooke) it had something to do with the current love triangle he found himself in. Killian's promise to Henry suddenly came haunting back to him. _

_And as he looked at David, really really not wanting to get involved, a very rare feeling of guilt poked at him. The great Captain Hook feeling guilty for thinking about not doing something his girlfriend's (?) eleven year old son asked him. He let out a defeated sigh._

_God was he going soft._

"_I'm going to say something mate and don't get offended. I say it with the best intentions. You have feelings for the lovely school teacher, enough that it's making you question your marriage. My advice? Listen to your instincts. They're obviously telling you who to choose so ignore everything else, any doubt or lack of confidence, and just go for it. Trust me, things will go a lot smoother if you do." _

_David look affronted at first before a knowing, maybe even trusting, expression took over his features. _

Killian was happy to see the bloody man finally took his advice. "Just do me a favor love, mention the lovebirds to your lad eh? I'm sure it will make him elated."

Emma shook and her head with a chuckle. "I swear sometimes I have no idea whats going on in this town."

"Oh no" Mary Margaret muttered, taking her phone out of her pocket that was suddenly vibrating. "This is the principle's number. And I have absolutely no service in here. Excuse me everyone for a moment." She slid off her seat and hurriedly walked out the door.

"So I heard Ella and Sean are doing good." Emma said causally, more to Ruby than anyone else since it was really her friend.

"Oh yea just peachy. They've got their own apartment and everything now. The perfect little family."

"Guess it was a good thing I made that deal then." Emma smirked to Killian, blatantly ignoring the not-amused look he gave her.

"I'm not talking about this with you again." He grumbled and took a healthy chug from his beer.

"Aw look, they even fight like they're dating." Graham chuckled with _aw-look-at-the-little-baby _voice.

"We're not-"

"We're not-"

Both Killian and Emma stopped in their tracks, whatever word they were about to say dying on their lips. They looked at each other nervously, suddenly unsure what the hell they were exactly doing or why they were even questioning it.

"Come on guys, let's not tease." David admonished, breaking the tension and giving the two a save.

"I think I'm going to go get another drink" Killian murmured, suddenly very annoyed and very uncomfortable.

True, he had froze up just as much as Emma had but hell if he didn't have the right to. He was the one who was always pushing their relationship, always begging her to trust him. Sure, she had gave in that once when she ran after him at the bar but it had been once-_once_. And he was the only one having to deal with the burden they were each other's true love. It wasn't like that was a picnic. If he had to deal with _that_ then surely Emma could handle the task of whether or not they called each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Sorry" Graham mumbled when Killian walked away leaving a very conflicted Emma.

"It's not your fault." She sighed back. It wasn't anyone's fault but their own really. Or maybe it was just her fault. If she wanted them to date, she should straight out say it, right? But he hadn't said anything either yet here he was acting like the one wronged. How would Killian feel if she stomped away like a child?

"Mary Margaret's been taking a while hasn't she?" David commented sending a worried look towards the door. "Maybe I should check on her?"

It was probably nothing but hey, if he wanted to be the knight in shining armor then who was anyone to stop him? And so no one didn't and simply watched as he left out the front door. Emma cast another look at Killian, still leaning patiently at the bar, before deciding to get up and fix the situation. If he wanted her to say it then fine, she would. That would show him.

But she hadn't made it two steps before David bust back into the bar, his face wild and frantic. He rose his trembling hands up, Mary Margaret's purse and phone clutched in them. "Mary Margaret, she's gone!"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Dun dun dunnn. Now who could have possibly kidnapped poor Mary Margaret? *wink*wink* So this chapter is setting up a lotttt of things. Matters are finally starting to heat up in Storybrooke!

So Snow and Charming's love story is working out a little better in my story then the show (Of course with Killian's help) but even I agree it's coming off as a little rushed. But trust me things aren't as simple as I'm making them out to be. They are not going to be running off into the sunset problem free. I still plan for some backlash from the town, an appearance(s) from Katherine (and maybe Ferdinand), and Regina sticking her nose where it's not wanted. Speaking of Regina, I've realized my story was very very Queen-less and that ain't fair at all. So I gave you a nice dose today and more to come in the future, especially now she and Gold are teaming up to get rid of Neal (who, no, Gold does not yet realize who he truly is).

So next chapter is going to be intense for Emma, things aren't to go down the way they did in the show (at least in my mind its intense so let's hope that translates well to the keyboard). The whole boyfriend/girlfriend issue between our fav couple isn't as bad as they're making it out to be (they're both kinda acting like little kids actually) but what I throw at them next chapter is defiantly going to be considered trouble in paradise.

Thanks for all the reviews, they really keep me going, and don't forget to give me some more!


	15. Chapter 14

The gag in her mouth was suffocating. Emma chewed and bit at it, even tried to push it away with her tongue, but it was no use. The only thing her struggling produced was her out of breath. So she stopped, very reluctantly, and opted to watch her captor pace back and forth before her.

He was talking to himself-rather mumbling in a very mad and incoherent manner, and Emma could only pick up a word here and there. "Hat" kept popping up as well as "magic" and "savior". What that all meant, she had no idea.

"Alright then," He announced loudly, halting his movements. "Let's get to this shall we?" He reached for her, ripping away the gag and giving her what he must assumed was a charming smile. "Ready to make some magic?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma spat.

The man grabbed her by her shoulders, hoisting her up and shoving her behind a desk in the room she hadn't bothered to notice. But now that she did Emma saw the different material scattered about it, scissors, fabric, sewing material. And hats. Seriously, what the hell was up with the hats?

"You, Emma, are very special. Do you know that?"

"Well," She grumbled when he shoved her down onto the chair. "Didn't have parents growing up so I didn't get the sugar coated bullshit like everyone else."

A sardonic laugh feel form his lips. "Sassy one aren't you? Well, regardless, you are special because you brought something_ special_ to this town. Something it didn't have before."

"And what would that be?"

A maddening grin split his face. "Magic. Now, if you don't mind, it's time to get to work."

Emma hands, now freed from their constraints, slapped down hard onto the desk. "Get to work on what?!" _What the hell was going on?!_

"A hat." He said simply, sitting down opposite her. "I need you to make me a hat."

Again with the hats. "You seem to have plenty" She commented dryly eyeing the many lined up against the wall.

"They don't work." He snapped. "I need one that works. One with magic. And you're the only one that can give it that."

"I'm not magical." Emma seethed, the conversation now going into the realm of complete absurdity. "I'm a normal human being. Just like you. There is no magic in this world."

The man nodded. "Very true. But we're not from this world."

"You're not making any sense. This is the real world."

"This is _a _real world." He corrected. He leant forward, his eyes serious and his face grim. "How ignorant of you to think this is the only one. There are many worlds, some magical, some not all touching and intertwining with each other. We, unfortunately, are in the former category."

"I… Do you know my son? Has he been talking to you about his book?" Maybe this was what was going on. Henry had somehow convinced this man that the fairytales were real. But even that was stretching it.

"You're son?" He echoed with confusion. Then some clarity crossed his features. "Ah, you mean the Queen's son. Henry."

Oh yea, he's definitely been talking to Henry. "Listen, I don't know how he convinced you that the curse or everyone being fairytale characters was real, but it's not. You have to know that. If you think it's true you're-"

"Mad?" The grin was back. "Yea, I've been called that before. Now," Out of nowhere he produced a gun, a small lethal weapon now pointed directly at her head. "Shall we begin?"

Emma's whole body slumped. How the hell had she gotten to this point?

* * *

"_Emma you need to calm down."_

_She shot Graham a deathly glare, one so fierce and cold that even Killian, who was standing a good feet away behind her, felt it shoot up his spine._

"_It's been twelve hours and we aren't anywhere closer to finding her. How the hell am I suppose to stay calm?!" _

"_Emma" Killian warned in a low tone. It wasn't a smart move trying to place himself in the path of her fury but he was sure he'd handle it much better then Graham would. Besides, him and Emma weren't on the best of terms at the moment, who cared if things kept heading south? (And no, he wasn't forgetting the whole boyfriend/girlfriend debacle, he was just smart enough to know there were other important things they needed attention first. Such as his not-girlfriend's roommate gone missing, possibly even kidnapped. Yea, defiantly more important)._

"_What are you even doing here?" Emma snapped, twirling around in her chair. "I told you that you didn't have to be here."_

_She had. Numerous times actually. Twice at the bar. Three times on the drive to the station. And once they arrived it happened so much that Killian had stopped trying to keep up. Under any other circumstances (whatever circumstances those where Killian wasn't sure) he probably would have left Emma and Graham to their jobs. But this was different. This was Storybrooke and the greatest show of crime they had ever seen was a drunk Leroy wandering the streets. And that was just public intoxication for Christ's sake. But kidnapping? That was unheard of. And out of all people it had to be Mary Margaret, aka Snow White. It surely wasn't coincidence this was all happening with Emma being in town. And that's what scared Killian. Because whoever was doing this obviously knew who Emma really was, knew about the curse, and that they were trying to hurt her in some way. Attacking her mother would accomplish that nicely. So no, there was no way in hell Killian was going to leave her._

"_I heard you every time darling." He answered back snidely. "And yet here I stand."_

_Infuriating bastard Emma thought heatedly to herself. It had been hard enough getting David out of the station (it had taken nearly two hours and she was positive that the moment he left he had taken it upon himself to start his own search party). Fine, if he wanted to stay he could stay. But if he got in her way for even a second she was going to rip his head off. Emma aimed her gaze back at the Storybrooke map, thinking about her next plan of action._

"_Maybe we should split up, just look around, go door to door-"_

_Graham sighed. He was worried for Mary Margaret, he really was. But Emma was getting way to emotional for his liking and was making rash and not all together smart decisions. "I know we all say Storybrooke's a small town but it's big enough that doing that would take a while." _

"_Well we can't just sit around and do nothing!" She cried, jumping to her feet._

"_Emma you need to calm down" Graham said, his voice taking on the authoritative tone he barely ever used on her. The boss card was about to be pulled out in high force. _

"_How can I be calm when someone kidnapped my friend right off the damn sidewalk?!"_

_Killian again tried to interject. "Emma come on-"_

"_I swear to God if someone says the word calm to me one more time…" She growled. Literally growled. "You know what, I need air. I-I need to get out of here and do something. I can't just sit here." And with that she stomped out of the station before anyone could stop her. Truth be told, both the men didn't want to stop her hoping some fresh air would clear her mind._

"_Well that went over grand" Graham sighed and fell dejectedly into a chair. "No closer to finding Mary Margaret either."_

_Killian glanced to where Emma just sat then back to Graham. He had a guess as to who was behind this, two actually, but without any evidence to back it up it would be a little ridiculous to say aloud. Still, he had to try at least for Emma's sake. "Graham, are you and Regina still…you know."_

_The question made the Sheriff bristle. "What the hell does that got to do with anything?"_

"_It doesn't and I'm not trying to be ass right now so could you just bear with me? This is going to sound stupid and maybe a little crazy but Regina doesn't like Mary Margaret. I think it's obvious to everyone. So what if…well, what if she's behind this? And I thought maybe, I dunno, you've heard her say something or mention anything along the lines of what happened…"_

"_You think Regina did this? Are you nuts? She's the Mayor!"_

"_Look I know it's sounds ridiculous but mate I just have this feeling-"_

"_Killian, maybe you should let the people with the badges actually work this out huh?"_

_Well, so much for that. Killian immediately shut his mouth and glowered down at the floor. Hook wanted to throttle the man but Ethan managed to keep him at bay. He should have known Graham wasn't going to listen. He would have better chances with Emma since she was so desperate to find some kind of direction in where to go with all of this. But it would be dangerous to go up against the Queen not even knowing if she truly was the one to kidnapped the fair teacher. But who else could it possibly be?_

_The Station suddenly felt incredibly hot and small and Graham its keeper. Frustration tore at Killian over all the current nonsense and his main reason for even involving himself to being with just walked out the door. "I'm going to go find Emma before she does something stupid."_

_The yellow bug drove blindly through the streets of Storybrooke with no planned destination but a fierce determination to find one. _

_Emma didn't know where she was at some point (not having familiarized herself with every single street in the town) but figured there was just as much chance of Mary Margaret being on some unfamiliar street as opposed to a familiar one. Not as if any of this was going to help. It wasn't like she was going to drive past some house with a sign on the front yard saying Kidnapped Teacher Found Here._

_Emma groaned at the hopelessness of the whole situation. But she couldn't give up. She had to keep going no matter what. She couldn't lose Mary Margaret, she just couldn't._

_And as these desperate heavy thoughts clouded her conscious Emma barely noticed the figure in the road she was about to plow down. She gasped and turned swiftly to the left right before they collided, nearly missing the man who still managed to fall to the ground as she screeched to a halt on the sidewalk. _

_Crap that had been close. Emma's heart pounded against her chest as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her knuckles were clutching the steering wheel so tightly they were turning white. But then the realization came that she was perfectly fine as opposed to the man now sprawled out on the asphalt. "Shit, shit, shit" She cursed jumping out of the car and rushing over to him, whoever he was. "Are you okay?" _

_The man, someone she had never seen before, groaned loudly in response but managed to life himself up. When he stumbled a bit Emma rushed forward, hooking his left arm over her shoulder and giving him support. "I think nothings broken" He informed through clenched teeth._

"_Are you sure? I can call an ambulance-"_

"_No, no, I'd rather not. Absolutely hate hospitals."_

"_Well if you insist." When he was on his feet and she was sure he was going to collapse on her, Emma took a step back. "I'm really sorry. I'm kind in a rush and-"_

"_You're the deputy right? I hope everything's okay."_

_Well, the plan had been go to do door to door and asked people if they saw anything. "Actually, we have a missing person. We're not sure what's happened to her but I've been out looking and maybe you've seen something odd or-"_

"_Actually," The stranger said with a long smile, "I did see some woman, really short black hair, in the back of some car that nearly ran me off the street. Kind of just like you did actually. Difference is they didn't stop."_

_Emma's heart leapt with excitement. "That's her. That's Mary Margaret. Where did this happen?"_

_The man squinted his eyes, peering all around him in confusion. "You know, for the life of me I can't remember." A curt laugh escaped him. "Maybe I got a knocked harder than I thought. Ah, you know what, my house is right around the corner and I have a map of the town. Why don't you come over and I can figure out where I saw them."_

_The desperation of the situation and the hope of finding Mary Margaret again didn't even make Emma question the odd request._

* * *

"Hook? What are you-"

"Emma's not answering her phone." Killian informed gruffly, pushing past August and into his apartment. "Mary Margaret's missing, Emma went looking for her, and now I haven't heard from her in hour."

An instant worry crawled up August's spine. "Missing? Like missing missing or kidnapped missing?"

"We don't know!" Killian growled. "Emma seems to think she was kidnapped, she probably was, but we have no idea by who and now she's gone."

"Do you think Regina-"

"I don't know. I went to her place and checked it out but found nothing."

"You broke into her house?" August asked incredulously.

"Pirate remember. Besides, it's one of the lesser sins I've committed. I called Graham and he can't reach Emma either. Now we have two missing people and in this town, that's a big problem. Especially considering who they are."

August was already grabbing his leather jacket. "Let's start looking then."

The two men started walking out the room, both plagued by their own worrisome thoughts. "Hook, what if it is Regina? What if she's just keeping them somewhere else?"

Killian shook his head. "Then I'll tear her limb from limb till she tells us where they are."

"Hook?"

Both men stopped dead in their tracks. Killian's hand was poised right above the knob of the front door of the Inn, ready to grasp it. August starred blindly at his back till the surprise wore off and recognition settled in. Of course, who else could it be. "Neal, you're still here I see."

Neal glowered at August, no words needed to express what he was thinking, then turned to Killian. "So you do remember who you are. The curse is broken for you."

So much for keeping up appearances. Killian let out a defeated sigh and accepted the particular turn of events. "Pleasure to see you again Bae."

"Don't call me that." He snapped, his tone deathly. "It's Neal. _Neal_. I'm not Baelfire anymore, he died a long time ago."

"Sorry to hear mate. Now, we have some important business to attend to so if you don't mind-"

The door slammed shut when Neal shot his hand out to push against it. "Actually I do. What the hell are you doing with Emma?"

Once upon a time, Killian had tried to connect with the boy. To make a family with him, to try and change the monster Rumplestilskin had created and let love back into his heart. But Baelfire had rejected him, wanted nothing to do with him, and so every part of Killian Jones had died and Captain Hook was fully born. After that moment, that final chance of love, all affection for the boy was lost. He didn't owe him anything anymore. Even if he was Milah's son.

"None of your damn business. Now get the hell out of my way boy."

Even though any normal human being would have cowered away from the dangerous man before them, Neal stood firm. His hatred for the pirate had deep roots, ones that couldn't easily be shook, and they were almost as deep as the loathing he had for his father. Almost. "It is my business when she's the mother of my child. I don't want you anywhere near Henry."

"A child you didn't even know existed till this week." Killian snarled, getting dangerously close to Neal's face. Oh of all the times to not have his hook. His left wrist felt more than empty. "You know nothing of Henry and I's relationship nor the one I have with Emma. Don't come strolling into their lives like you have any right to be there. Now I'm going to say it one more time, _get out of my way_."

"Neal now is seriously not the time." August warned.

Neal looked between the two men, obviously wanting to say more, but thought better of it and took a step back. "This isn't over."

* * *

He drove down this street already. He defiantly drove down this street already.

David was actually surprised he realized this fact since he could barely tell left from right at the moment. He wasn't even sure what the hell he was doing. All he knew was that Mary Margaret was gone and now so was Emma. He had absolutely no idea how to find them.

So here he was, aimlessly driving around Storybrooke hoping to find something-anything that would give some kind of clue or hint as to where the two woman where.

And finally, after how many wasted hours, one finally popped up.

David wouldn't have noticed had not been looking so closely, but amongst the green of high bushes trimmed to be fences to what looked like some mini mansion, he saw a speck of yellow. His body nearly hurtled right out of the front window he braked so hard.

Yellow. That was yellow. Emma had a yellow car. David jumped out of his truck right there in the middle of the street, not even bothering to park it, and dashed over to the particular bush obscuring the color. As he pushed the branches away he was met with the glorious sight of Emma's bug. _Yes_.

David blindly reached for his phone, calling the most recent number on his call log. "Hey, you need to get here right now."

* * *

"Nothing…is happening."

Emma stares down at the hat. And that's all it is. Just a hat. A simple, black, non-magical hat that isn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

"Again then. We're not stopping till this works."

She threw down the materials in her hands with a groan. "This is ridiculous! I can't do this! I'm not magic! I'm not this savior you and my son think I am, there's no curse-no fairytales! And you are most defiantly _not _the Mad Hatter!"

"I never chose the name," He informed glumly, his eyes looking somewhere out the window. "I prefer Jefferson."

"Whatever! The point is it's _not real_."

"Oh Emma," Jefferson chuckled lightly getting up in her personal space. Way up in it actually. Emma was resisting the urge to slap him right across the face it was hovering so close to her own. But it wasn't a good idea to piss of the man with the gun. "You're so naïve. Everyone wants a magical solution to all their problems yet no one believes in magic. Quite ironic isn't it? All that's happened to you in your life, you coming here, don't you think it is part of some greater purpose?"

"Henry. That's what brought me here. Him and no one else." Emma whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse.

Jefferson's eyes softened at the name. "I know what it's like. To have a child, to love them and want to protect them. I had-have a daughter. But she…she was taken from me. I want her back but I need you to do it." He flourished his hand over to the telescope pointed out the window, motioning for her to take a look. She did so, seeing as there was no other option, and squinted through the lens. In the house over there was a family, two parents and a young girl, sitting down for what looked like an early dinner. The father said something making the other two laugh as they began to fill their plates.

"You think that's your daughter?"

"_It is my daughter_" He practically growled like a ferocious beast. "She just doesn't remember. No one in this town does."

"So that's what this hat is for? To make her remember?"

"Of course not. I remember and it's hell in my head. Two lives, two identities, two worlds constantly at odds with each other. No, remembering is the worst curse. I just want to take her away, take her _home_. The hat is going to do that for us."

Emma was running out of time. This man was defiantly unstable and defiantly dangerous. She needed to get away from him, get Mary Margaret, and get the hell out of here. Maybe it was time to humor the guy. "Listen, if what you say is true then that woman in other room is my mother and there is nothing more in the world I'd want then that. But…but I can't do it. I can't make this hat, it's not working-"

"No!" Jefferson shouted, angering contorting his features ad making his body tremble. He looked down helplessly at the table, his hands itching to grab the materials himself and have a go at it. But he knew where that path lead. Where it always lead. Years and years in Wonderland trying to make hats that would bring him home and every time he was met with failure. Over and over and over again. Storybrooke was no different. No he needed Emma, she was his only hope. There was no other way.

Then the world went black with a quick but painful _thump_.

Emma gasped out when the telescope connected with Jefferson's head. Adrenaline pumped insistently her veins, not allowing her to feel any guilt or worry about possibly killing the guy. No, she needed to get out of here and it had to happen now. She dashed out of the room and down the hall, back to the door she remembered Mary Margaret being in.

The school teacher's eyes, red and brimming with tears, lit up like a light when she saw Emma burst through the door.

"We're getting out of here." Emma announced with a hopefully comforting smile as she went quickly to work on the bonds holding her friend. She managed to free her hands and legs easy enough and was about to pull her gag away when something strong gripped the back of her head.

Emma let out a pained gasp when her hair was pulled on mercilessly, throwing her to the floor and knocking the wind out of her.

Jefferson, he was up. And with a hat on his head and a gun in his hand, he looked just like the Mad Hatter he claimed to be. "Off with their heads." He murdered, aiming the gun at Emma with his maddening grin.

She could now see a faded but still visible red line tracing around his neck as if-as if…

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried. He leg shot out and with an impressive show of strength plummeted Jefferson right against the wall. The impact was enough to make him drop the gun, the piece of metal sliding against the floor with a noisy clatter.

"The gun!" Emma cried, already trying to crawl her way over to it, "Get the gun!"

But Jefferson was still kicking and was now on the floor grabbing at Emma, dragging her body away from the weapon and closer to him. He began to crawl on top of her, effectively pinning her against the floor and useless to do anything.

Thank God for Mary Margaret. He could stop both of them. She practically skipped over to the gun, swooping it up with ease and aiming it without any hesitation at their captor. "Get off of her now!"

"You going to shoot me?" Jefferson taunted with his infamous smile, still keeping his weight on Emma. "Pure and innocent Snow White going to spill some blood? I highly doubt it-"

"She might not but I will."

The whole room turned deathly silent as their eyes darted up to the door to see none other but Killian Jones with a gun in his hand.

"Get off her. _Now_." He demanded, his voice lethal. And he was lethal. All he could see was Emma, pinned to the ground helpless, by some man. Who gave a damn who he was he'd shoot him in five seconds if he didn't get the hell away from her. And he wouldn't give the man any mercy, oh not at all. He'd make him suffer.

Jefferson's eyes widened at the new arrival. His mouth gaped open but he was quick to do as he was told. He knew this man. Knew what he was capable. And he knew that look in his eyes, he'd seen it many times before.

"Killian" Emma breathed with relief, finally letting her body relax a little. She hadn't been relaxed till last night at the bar right before all the mayhem began.

"Are you alright?" He asked, taking his eyes off Jefferson to give her a once over.

She smiled and let out a shaky laugh. "I'm fine-"

"Killian?" Jefferson echoed and if it was even possible took on an even more shocked expression. "Killian Jones? _You remember?_"

_Oh bloody hell_ Killian thought miserably to himself. So the damned Hatter, for whatever reason, knew who he was. Fantastic. This was going to blow over great.

"Not this again…" Emma mumbled under her breathe. She had gone over to Mary Margaret at this point and took the gun from her shaking hands. The two shared a smile, both expressing what they wanted to say with the simple gesture.

"You remember. She broke the curse for you. Christ Killian you don't know what a relief this is-"

"Don't" Killian warned when Jefferson attempted to make a step forward. He still had his gun pointed directly at him. "Don't make a move."

This wasn't good. Wasn't good at all. He and the Hatter had been something of friends. More business partners if anything. Okay, so maybe they were mates. He'd come to Neverland many a times, in search in some item of another, and found it much easier to come to Killian for help with the task than any of the other inhabitants. And Killian liked the man. He was snarky, clever, and reminded him a lot like himself. Could take a bottle of rum to the face like a champ as well. Even when he had returned to the Enchanted Forest they still managed to bump into each other once in a while. Things changed when a woman came into the picture. Not that Killian could blame him, had things gone over different with Milah he would have settled down and put an end to his sinful ways as well. Then a daughter came into the picture and the last Killian heard he had somehow gotten himself stuck in Wonderland. Even with his brief visit with Cora Killian hadn't taken the time to seek him out. It hadn't seemed important at the time with his revenge so close he could touch it.

However, none of that mattered at the moment. What did matter was that he had to shut up the idiot in front of him soon then the whole curse fiasco was about to get much more complicated.

"Killian!" Jefferson laughed as if he was the man one. "It's me."

"Don't do this mate" Killian near whispered. "Just let us take you in."

"Killian!" Graham's voice called from the bottom floor. Since he was the only one with a gun (one he pilfered from the Station before leaving) he had taken it upon himself to enter the house while August and David waited outside for Graham. It hadn't gone over to well with the Prince but the Puppet thankfully managed to hold him down.

"Up here!" Killian called over his shoulder.

"Do you know him?" Emma asked, looking between the two oddly.

And in a second, Jefferson seemed to have gotten caught up in the situation. He let out a mirthless laugh. "My luck. You haven't told her. Fan-friggin-tastic. I wonder why not though _Hook_. What's the plan this time? How does the savior here factor in to your revenge?"

"Shut up" Killian warned, the trigger feeling awfully tempting against his finger.

"What's he talking about?" Emma demanded looking directly at Killian for answers. Even Mary Margaret was looking baffled.

"How did she break your curse huh?" Jefferson continued, blatantly ignoring the pirate's demand. "Did she kiss you? Is that is? I'm safe to assume you've forgotten _all about_ Milah then and your little revenge."

"_You bastard!"_ Killian snarled, rushing forward and slamming Jefferson right up against the wall. The gun fell forgotten to the floor. He pinned his right arm right against the Hatter's neck, pushing against it with such force that it left the man gasping for air. Killian Jones was no longer present, Captain Hook was. "I have never, _ever_, forgotten about Milah. Don't you dare say otherwise or I'll gut you where you stand."

Emma looked on horrified at the scene before her. Who was Milah? She'd never heard the name before. More importantly, why was it angering Killian so much he was literally about to kill the man for just uttering her name.

"Killian!" Graham yelled rushing into the room. "Emma help me!"

Getting over her daze and confusion and rushed forward and grasped Killian by his shoulders. "Killian stop!" She shouted.

Emma's voice broke through his murderous rage. He allowed her to drag him away, the feel of her hands against him soft and comforting. Milah could never be brought up without him spiraling into some miserable tail spin. "Emma" He whispered brokenly, looking to her for some support.

But she was no in state to give it to him. He obviously knew Jefferson, had some connection to him, and according to him Killian wasn't telling her something. Something important. Something that apparently had to do with this woman Milah. She looked at him, eyes wide and suspicious. Her walls had come back up without anyone even noticing. Emma included.

"Come on, help me get him down to the station." Graham broke the awkwardness as he pushed a now cuffed Jefferson to the door. And Emma followed him, sparring Killian only the smallest glance.

And he watched her go knowing that everything had most certainly changed.

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay?" Emma asked Mary Margaret for what seemed like the millionth time. "I'll be done soon, I swear-"

"Emma its fine, David is going to make sure I make it home safe and sound. You finish up whatever you have to do here." Mary Margaret assured.

Emma glanced nervously over to David who was waiting patiently at the Station doors. There was no doubt in her mind he could protect her, he just gave off that kind of vibe, but Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't still shaken up over what happened earlier. She didn't trust anyone but herself right now with her roommate.

"Emma" Mary Margaret sighed with a knowing smile. "I promise you, I'll be fine."

"I know, I know. It's just-I almost lost you today. And you just don't know how it felt. It was really…crappy. And I don't want to feel like that again. I can't lose you-I can't lose my family."

"Family?" Mary Margaret echoed with a blinding smile.

Oh God. Had she just said that? She hadn't even thought about it, the words had just come tumbling out. "Friends-you know what I mean." Emma mumbled. There was no excuse to get out of this one.

And Mary Margaret did. She also knew it would be best not to push Emma even more after the confession. Instead she rushed forward and gathered her in her arms for a brief yet warm hug. It ended just as quick as it began, leaving Emma even more stunned. "I'll see you home."

Emma watched wide eyed as she left with David. Well that was…different. But a good different. Defiantly a good different.

"My, my you two have grown close."

"You're still here?" Emma said none too nicely as she turned to August. For some reason both he and Killian had insisted to come back to the station with them. Emma was about to kick both their asses out when Killian dropped the fact he had stolen the gun he was now in possession of, granting him immediate entrance into the place but not for any pleasant reasons. Graham made such a show of the whole thing (apparently this wasn't the first time its happened) that no one even noticed August came sneaking in after them.

August strode purposefully toward her. "Can you not be a bitch for like five seconds? I almost lost my family today too if you didn't notice."

He was right. And Emma would be lying if she thought a hug from her brother wouldn't make her feel better at the moment. She let out a defeated sigh, too tired to be mad at him any longer. Fine, Neal was in town. She'd deal with it. It didn't mean she had to be pissed at August for the whole duration of it. She met him half way, like a small child meeting their parent, and gave him a smile that signaled perfectly things were finally alright between them. "I'm sorry"

It was probably one of the hardest phrases to get out of Emma Swan but August wasn't about to tease her for it. He was just happy she was safe and alive. "Come here" he grinned, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. But she didn't mind one bit.

"How touching." Jefferson commented dryly, eyeing the embrace from the cell. "Who is that anyway? The King and Queen didn't have a son."

"Pinocchio" Killian answered absently as he starred at the reunion take place. He hoped things would go just as smooth when it was his turn but he had saw the look Emma had given him back at the house. It was a look of distrust.

"The puppet? Really. Well isn't that funny."

"Jefferson you have to stop." Killian said turning to face him. "You're not helping if that's what you think you're doing."

"I've done a lot more then you obviously. Why haven't you told her Hook?"

"You don't know her!" Killian exclaimed as quietly as he could. "She's not a believer. It's going to take time-"

"We don't have time." Jefferson snarled, gripping the bars and squeezing his face between them. "None of us do. Her 28th birthday Hook, that's when she was prophesized to break the curse. _That's right now_."

"You don't think I know that? You _kidnapping _her sure as hell didn't solve anything. And if you ever, _ever_, touch her again Hatter I swear to God I'll cut your head clear off your body for the second time."

"Well, well," Jefferson smirked. "So you have fallen for Prince Charming and Snow White's daughter. What fairytale ending are you expecting here Hook? You think she'll still feel the same for you once the truth comes out? Once she knows who you really are?"

Killian took a step back. "I don't have to listen to this."

"And how do you think _Emma _is going to feel about your revenge? You know, your life's sole purpose for over the last three hundred years. Or has she made you forgotten that too?"

"Never" Killian snarled. "Nothing will make me ever forget."

"You think that now. But once everything is out in the open, we'll see. You're a villain Hook and she's a hero. The two _don't_ intermix. You remember that."

Killian was already walking away. He didn't want to hear anymore out of the lunatic's mouth. Damn the friendship they ever had. Damn him. He'd keep Emma if it killed him. He'd have her _and_ his revenge. He was Captain Hook and he always got what he wanted.

And damn the small voice in his head telling him he was dead wrong.

"We can talk tomorrow okay?" Emma said as she walked August out the door and to his motorcycle. "I need to, um, talk some things over with Killian." Who was now just a couple feet behind them. How convenient.

"I'll hold you to it." August mounted his bike after one final hug. "Oh and go easy on him okay? He was your own personal knight in shining armor today."

"I'll try" Easier said than done of course. And when he and his monster of a vehicle disappeared down the street Emma finally turned to her final confrontation of the day.

"Alone at last." Killian commented with a poor attempt at a smirk. Apparently even he was drained from the day's events.

But Emma wasn't about to let that slow her down. "Alright, let's just get it out in the open. Right here, right now. Tell me how you know him and what the hell he was talking about."

He shook his head with a sad chuckle. "Always to the point. Got to admire that about you lass. But before we get to that, if you don't mind-" And then he had her gathered in his arms, crushing their bodies together till there was no air to separate them. "I almost loss you today." He whispered against her hair. "Do you realize that?"

And despite the urge to get to the truth, she did. It hadn't been lost on her she could have lost her life today. So Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and gave into the embrace, relishing in the comfort he gave her. "I know" She whispered to his chest. "I know"

They stood perfectly still for a few more moments, cherishing the final moments of peace before inevitable hell was going to break loose. Emma, of course, was the first to initiate it. "Now, start talking."

Killian let go of his hold on her, wanting to do anything but that but he knew if he didn't do it now she'd do it later and that was bound to hurt a hell of a lot more. "We knew each other, a very long time ago. But I've barely spoken to him in ages Emma-"

"Nope, you're lying. Or at least half lying. Killian please, just tell me the truth."

Damn her super power. Now there would be no trying to lie about it. It was now or never. Killian had just wished had could have gotten more time. Or at least for August to have stayed. "You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Emma," Killian sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "You don't know what you're asking."

"Damn it Killian just tell me!"

"It's true!" He blurted. "All of it! The curse, everyone forgetting who they are, it's all true! Henry's right, Jefferson's right, and if you would have asked August before he left he would have told you the same thing!"

No. No, no, no this could not be happening. Emma took a shaky step back. He was mad. They were all mad. But Killian? Killian of all people? How could he pulled down into this absurdity? He was suppose to her rock. Someone she could finally rely on. This can't be happening.

"Just stop it. I don't why you're doing this-"

"Emma please!" Killian reached for her hand, latching on to it even though she tried desperately to shake it off. "Look at me. Have I told you a lie?"

And that was the funny thing. If her superpower was working right then no, Killian wasn't lying. It was all true. But no-it couldn't be. He must be so convinced of it that he thought it was the truth. That was all.

Again she tried to wriggle her arm away. "No, you're crazy. It's impossible-_it can't be true_. Why are you doing this Killian?"

"Because you're the only one who can break it! Emma love please, _please_, believe me. _Trust me_. I wouldn't lie to you. I-" _Love you_. The words were at the tip of his tongue ready to be said. He hadn't even realized it till this moment, true loves kiss and all. And he so desperately wanted to say it. To whisper it over and over again and kiss her till she was breathless. But he couldn't. If the cruse was freaking her out then this would have her running for the hills. "Please believe me." He said instead, his voice completely broken and frantic for her.

Emma's heart nearly broke at the sight. She had never seen him so desperate, so distraught. And all over this? The stupid curse? Reason was telling her to walk away and ever speak to him again. Because this couldn't be true, it just couldn't. But something else was begging her to stay and do exactly what Killian was asking. To trust him.

"I know this sounds crazy, _I know_, but it's true. I don't have any evidence for you either but we can work this out together. We can break the curse _together_. We'll have Henry and August too. We can do this Emma. I promise you we can."

She was breaking. She knew it. Yet she couldn't form any coherent words.

Killian took this as a good sign. He brought her closer, going as far to even wrap his arms around her waist. "Emma you don't know how hard it's been for me. Two lives in my head, it's been hell. I've wanted to talk to you so badly-"

Emma's body went rigid as the realization hit. "So you really think you're Captain Hook. _Captain Hook?_"

"I-yes but-"

"I can't do this." Emma cried, breaking away from him and stumbling back. Trust or not this was too much to process. She needed to be alone. She needed to think. This was just _too much_. "I need to go."

And Killian let her. Even though it broke his heart (which he thought wasn't even possible anymore) he let her go. He only prayed tomorrow she would come back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in the update and another sorry for the upcoming week because I'll be going away so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted! I hope this longer then usual chapter will make up for it!

So will Emma come around and believe Killian? We shall see...and if she does, there's defiantly going to be problems when she finds out she's dating a villain hell bent on revenge. I'm also thinking about making Jefferson a regular, I like the idea of him and Hook being buddies (even though Killian's a little pissed at him for the time being). So August and Emma have finally made amends but who knows if the whole curse business is going to separate them...again. And we'll see how Neal factors into all of this.

Remember to review!


	16. Chapter 15

"Come to visit me? How sweet of you."

Killian glared at Jefferson as he walked slowly over to the cell. He had sent Graham away, ordering him to go get some lunch, because he knew the Sheriff had been working nonstop due to Emma's disappearance. _Disappearance my ass_ he thought bitterly. He knew she was avoiding him, locking herself away in the flat and cutting off contact with the outside world. He fucked up, he knew he did, but damn it all that she couldn't be a little more freaking understanding about it. This woman and her trust issues.

"You know Hook, I must say, you're looking good. 28 years living the life of a mechanic is doing you wonders. Must be very less stressful then that whole revenge business."

The madman was baiting him, Killian wasn't a fool, but God was it tempting to just reach out a beat his face in.

"I suppose it helps though, with the savior on your arm. Into blondes now eh? Brunettes don't do it for you anymore?"

Alright, he couldn't let that comment just slide. And he didn't. Killian's hand shot out, squeezing effortlessly between the bars, and grasped Jefferson's throat. He dugs his nails into the man's skin as he hauled him forward, slamming Jefferson's face right up against the cell with vicious brutality.

In response, the Hatter just laughed. Laughed and laughed like the mad man he was.

"I'm so close to tearing you apart right now you lunatic."

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before."

With a frustrated growl, Killian released his grip and took a step back. He needed to control himself or Graham would be greeted with a dead body when he came back.

"So why _are _you here?" The Hatter dropped his laughter and looked curiously at Killian. "I doubt it's a friendly visit, it's more than obvious you've dropped our friendship. Pity really, you were the best drinking mate I ever had."

"You couldn't hold your liquor for shit." Killian said coolly.

Jefferson shrugged. "Agree to disagree. But you gotta admit we had some good times."

"I'm not here to reminisce-"

"Oh such a serious tone. Where's my fun rum drinking, curse slewing, lover of the female population Captain Hook? I'd like to talk to him if you don't mind."

"Enough Jefferson" Killian snapped. "I'm not interested in your nonsense."

"Then back to our original question, _why are you here_?"

Killian crossed his arms over his chest. "I need answers."

"So, naturally, you come to the Mad Hatter."

"You remember," Killian stressed. "Emma needs to break the curse but we have absolutely no idea on how to do it."

"We? So then you got her to believe."

"I'm working on it."

Jefferson snorted. "Well I do know how you love a challenge. So this we, you and the puppet then? Oh and of course the boy, he's part of team break the curse as well. What a motley crew."

"Jefferson" Killian growled.

"I don't know how to break the curse. If you haven't noticed my whole plan on using Emma kinda went up in smoke."

"Because kidnapping her and her mother and holding them a gun point was bound to work?"

The Hatter shrugged. "A low point for me I'll admit."

"Pitifully and desperately low mate. A mistake you best not be making any time again."

Jefferson threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Oh big scary boyfriend here to warn me away from his girlfriend."

"She's not-" Killian stopped himself and cursed. Damn it he was real tired not knowing what they were to each other. That was the first thing he was going to amend once Emma finally came around. If she ever came around that is.

A gleeful chuckle fell from Jefferson's lips. "Captain Hook having dating issues. How delightful."

"You know what, I'm done. This was obviously a mistake." Killian began to trudge away, not even caring Graham would be pissed at him for leaving the man alone. This curse was literally ruining his life, broken or not.

And he couldn't even go to the one person who would make it all better.

* * *

Sweat stuck disgustedly on her back, soaking her tshirt and turning it into a glue that stuck right up against her skin. For the umpteenth time, Emma pulled at it, getting only a mere seconds of relief, before it slapped right back on. She groaned a noise worthy of a person on their deathbed.

"Alright, I can't stand this anymore!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. She jumped up from the couch, nearly tipping over the bowl of popcorn that had been nestled between she and David, and marched over to the bed Emma was sprawled over. _Her_ bed, might she add. It was _her_ bed Emma was currently using to play the comatose patient.

Henry, who had been sitting on the other side of David, exchanged a knowing glance with the other man. "Want to go make some hot cocoa?"

First making sure the popcorn was safe and putting the movie on pause (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, at Henry's request), David snapped right up. "Right there with you buddy."

Mary Margaret grabbed her roommate by the shoulders and none too gently shook her back into the real world. "Emma it's been three days, _three days_! All you've done and eat and sleep and groan like you're recovering from some accident. It's time to reenter society."

Pointedly ignoring the woman's worrying, Emma buried her face against the pillow and said nothing. What was there to say? _Oh hey, my boyfriend thinks we're all cursed fairy tale characters whose only chance at waking up is me. _Because that wouldn't sound crazy. (And who the hell knew if he actually her "Boyfriend").

What was awful about it all is that she couldn't even talk to anyone about it. Mary Margaret was usually her go to girl for this kind of stuff but, given the circumstances, she had a pretty safe assumption what advice would be handed to her. _Dump the lunatic and cut your losses_. She let out a sigh.

"Come on Emma, talk to me at least. Just telling me what's going on in your head."

The desperation was obvious and only made Emma feel even more guilty. But she couldn't-she just couldn't.

There was a knock on the door and she heard Mary Margaret mumble "About time" before the sound of her footsteps retreating registered. Emma's body sagged with relief. Good, more peace and quiet for her.

It wasn't like she was acting like a coward…not really anyway. She was just trying to avoid Killian. Another conversation with him and the stupid curse would simply exhaust her. Her brain was already fried from having almost lost her life to that raging lunatic still locked up back the station. The excuse was good enough for Graham and August but of course Mary Margaret would know better. She was right, obviously, but Emma really wished she'd just let her try and figure things out from the comfort of a bed.

"You know, I'm having a flashback. You, nine years old, in that exact position except you kept poking your head out from the under the covers to empty the contents of your stomach every five minutes."

Apparently staying in bed weren't in the cards for her today.

"She called you." Emma groaned, flipping the covers from her face to fix her brother with a glare.

August grinned innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

"Traitor!" She called at Mary Margaret's back as she went to go join David and Henry in the kitchen.

August walked over to the bed, eyeing her hesitantly. "Who are you and what have you done to my bad ass sister?"

She let out a noisy huff of air through her nostrils. "Perhaps she's been cursed along with everyone else in this town and can't remember."

And at that, August grew deathly silent. Knowing how well Emma could read people, he did his best to hide his face and even went as far to turn his back on her. He didn't want her to see the truth, not just yet. Killian had come to him that night three days ago, frustrated and broken as hell that Emma refused to believe him once the truth had finally been out. At first, August couldn't muster any sympathy for the pirate. He should have known better. This was Emma they were talking about after all. But then, when the whole situation had been fully explained, August finally began to soften. Had he been in Killian's shoes he probably would have done the same. But that was neither here or there. Killian started this and he'd finish it.

But not just yet.

"August" Emma broke through his thoughts. "What's wrong? I know something's wrong."

"Emma…." He glanced behind him when Henry laughed suddenly. "Come in the hallway with me."

"Why?"

"Emma please." His tone left no room for argument.

Big brother tone was something August rarely employed. Employed successfully that is. He tried, of course, time and time again but Emma would simply shrug him off or laugh about it. This though, was obviously not a laughing matter. His usually soft blue eyes were thin and cold and there was no trace of a smile at his lips. He was so serious in fact that in Emma's current mood her body began to tremble with unreasonable fear. Whatever this was, it was definitely not good.

David, Henry, and Mary Margaret gave them both suspicious looks but didn't say anything. They too took note of the grim expression on August's face.

When the door shut behind them Emma let out a nervous chuckle. "You're starting to freak me out here."

"I spoke to Killian." August said solemnly.

Emma' throat suddenly began to clench up on itself. Oh no. Not this. No, no, no.

"August don't-"

"Emma please. You just-just have to listen. I know this must be a lot, it wasn't the ideal way I planned on telling you. God, _I _wasn't even the one to tell you. I've been waiting for this moment for years and that damned pirate just comes waltzing in-"

"Pirate?" Emma screeched. "You just called him a pirate. _Are you serious_?"

"Deathly." August sucked ina healthy dose of air. God was this going to be tough. "Emma I know it sounds mad, believe me I do, but it's true. All of its true. The curse is real, that's your _parents in _there, and they-everyone needs your help!"

Emma shook her head wildly and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill down. "_I don't want them to need me._ I don't know why you're doing this to me. You of all people August."

He reached forward to grab her arms but Emma practically jumped away, her body colliding painfully against the door to the apartment. "And it's because it's me Emma that you should believe me. I know things have been rough lately but God Emma, I love you. I wouldn't hurt you like this. Please please believe me. You have to. You're our only hope."

And then the tears came down. She looked at him mournfully, as if for the first time in her life it wasn't her brother standing before her. "Well then you're all screwed."

"Emma please!" August slammed the door shut when Emma tried to open it and escape. "Henrys telling you, that lunatic who kidnapped you said it, Hook's said it, and now I am. Do you honestly think all of us are playing some twisted game with your mind?"

"Hook" Emma laughed bitterly. "So you're saying I'm dating Captain Hook."

"What can I say, you have a bad taste in men. Speaking of poor choices, if you asked Neal he'd tell you the same thing I am."

Oh now she was pissed. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Neal. _Fucking Neal_ believes in all this bull shit too?"

"It's not bull shit!" August all but growled. "Why can't you just do it? Why can't you just believe?"

"Why is it so important that I do?!"

"_Because!_ We need you! Your parents need you-"

"You did it again." Emma said suddenly and halting whatever rant he was about to go on. "_Your _parents. You keep saying _yours _and not _ours_. What are you going to tell me next that we're not really related?"

The silence that followed was deathly.

The tears fell harder but Emma barely noticed. Her body was numb with pain, both emotionally and physically, but an intense shock was taking over that was numbing her to all of it. Because this she had not been expecting. August, her August, wasn't her brother. They weren't related. Her rock, the one person in her life she thought she could count on, gone. It had been a lie. Ever since she could remember he had been lying to her.

_Oh my God._

"I need to get out of here." She whispered. She was going to faint if she didn't.

August felt his own heart dropping. Emma was looking at him as if he was a stranger. Like she didn't know him or love him. It made him nauseous. "Emma please, I'm still your brother. Blood or not. I still love you."

"How could you keep this from me?" She whispered, looking into his eyes for some answer. Some excuse. Some explanation. But she saw nothing.

"I did it to protect." He grabbed her hand, so small and cold in his much warmer one. "I needed to keep you safe. They would of torn us apart if I hadn't."

"Me August. You lied to me. I-I don't even know you anymore."

"Emma don't-"

"Just stop" She whispered, broken and defeated. "Just go away. Please just go away."

And he did. August knew how much damage he had just inflicted and knew, if anything, time and distance were the two things that could help Emma now. If he pushed too hard she'd only end up hating him more. If that was even possible.

"Just know I love you." August whispered as he back away. That last thing he saw before completely leaving was Emma's body, trembling and frail, crumbling down to the ground as a sob escaped her lips.

* * *

"Sure about this dearie? I thought Mrs. Nolan and you were…_friends_."

The way Gold said the word made it apparent how much faith he had in Regina that she was even capable of making friends. He was right, of course, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

She glared at him but chose wisely not to engage in any bickering. He was helping her after all and that was all that mattered. It was unfortunate Katherine would have to suffer but it was something she was willing to risk. She'd risk anything to keep Henry, friends or no friends.

"Just do it and do it quick. I want this over and done with."

Gold nodded. "Poor fellow, just coming to meet his son and now have this befallen on him. Not even a little guilt over the matter?"

Now he was just being cruel. Regina gathered and her bag and began to leave the pawn shop. "Just do it Gold."

He smiled to himself once he was finally alone. Oh did he love pushing the Queen's buttons.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I am so, so, so sorry everyone! I know it's been a while and the chapters kind of short to top it off so please don't kill me. I've just hit a writers block and its literally the most frustrating thing ever. But here's this emotionally wrought chapter, sorry for any feels attacks. (I'm in like a coma right now after that Game of Thrones episode).

So the truth is out and has basically kicked Emma right in the ass. Will she recover? Will she believe? All answered in the next chapter so keep a look out. Killed me to not even have a Captain Swan scene in this chapter so it's definitely happening next one (will it be a happy scene? still up to debate). And it looks like Neal is going to be the one accused of murder, how interesting. Gold's gonna flip once he realizes it's his son he's basically framing.


	17. Chapter 16

Killian gripped his sword firmly in his hand, the familiarity of the metal biting into his skin a very welcome relieve. His breathing was slow, purposefully so, just so he could focus on the pair of feet moving around slowly in his house.

The list of who it could possibly be was a bit longer then he cared for at the moment and only made him hold on more tightly to his weapon. Had this been around the time before Emma came to town, there would be no list of potential attackers at all. Then again, if this was around the time before Emma, he wouldn't be Killian ready to run through the intruder with a sword but Ethan ready to clonk him over the head with a wrench.

He smirked. He was pretty damn lethal either way.

A shadow appeared beside him from his hiding place against the wall. Whoever it was was about to walk right into the room, giving him the perfect opening to slam the bastard right in their side and down to the floor. And boy did he.

"Killian!" The voice cried just as they both collided rather painfully against the wooden flooring.

It was a feminine voice. And it was pissed off.

Oh no.

"_Emma_" Killian breathed in shock. Great first impression after not seeing her after how many days. He immediately rolled off her, falling down onto his back and not caring how rough he did it. He'd kill himself rather than hurt her. "I'm so sorry"

With a small wince of pain she rolled over onto her side and propped herself up on her elbows. But it wasn't pain or anger in her eyes that he saw, it was amazement. And they weren't looking at him. At his sword.

Killian dropped it without a second's thought, the metal clanging nosily against the floor. It was the only sound being made in the whole house besides their labored breathing.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Still, Emma didn't make a sound.

So the two of them laid there on the floor, confused and panicked, starring dumbfounded at one another.

This was not going as expected. What Killian expected exactly, he wasn't sure, but defiantly not this. Then again, he was Captain Hook and she the Savior. When where their lives supposed to go according to plan?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Emma slightly tilted her head and whispered, her voice so low and barely audible, "You have…a sword." Her tone was calm as well. So eerily calm. Was that good or bad?

He glanced down at the object in question, just checking to see if it was still there. It was. Of course it was. Stupid pirate focus. "I…yes. Yes I do."

She continued on with the same baffling manner. "Because…because you're…Captain…Hook."

Killian was trying hard to gauge her reaction but this was Emma Swan here. Usually an open book to him unless she was trying damn hard to confuse him on purpose. At the moment she was succeeding. Fantastic. "I…" He swallowed thickly. "Yes…yes I am."

Emma blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to wake herself up if this was kind some of dream. Damn it all though, it wasn't. She clearly remembered crying her eyes out, letting the idea sink in that August wasn't her brother, then crying all over again. She remembered all she could think was; _I'm alone. I'm alone. I'm alone_. She had stayed in that damn hallway for what seemed like hours till the door to the apartment began to rattle open. Whoever it was, she didn't want them to see her like this. Especially Henry. So she jolted up and bolted, not giving a seconds glance behind her. She knew Mary Margaret would take care of him and deliver him safely to Regina, that was truly her only concern at the moment. And as she ran, not even noticing where the hell she was going, she had somehow wound up on Killian's doorstep.

Emma knew where he kept the spare key, having used it many a time before, and let herself in. She hadn't been expecting to be tackled to the ground with a sword in her face.

Reality finally set in and had Killian scrambling to his feet, pulling Emma up with him not even considering the idea she didn't want him to touch her. And if she didn't want him so close, she didn't give any hint. Like a zombie, Emma let him grab her hands, so large and calloused compared to her own, and drag her to her feet so gently it was like she was some invalid or something. And even as they were standing up, now breathing evenly and standing only inches from each other, their hands remained intertwined. At least, both of her hands and one of his.

One. One hand.

"You were crying." Killian whispered, his eyes roaming all over her puffed and red cheeks. They were still stained with tears and, by the looks of it, had only recently just stopped.

Remembering what had brought her here made Emma suddenly nervous. She looked down at their hands, still gripped firmly together, and focused on them. It was better than his inquisitive crystal eyes. One hand. He had one hand. And a sword. "I…I talked to August."

Oh great the puppet had screwed up and made her cry. Of course this would happen. He shouldn't have trusted the bastard to begin with and handled it himself. "Did he…what did-" No, that was stupid. Of course he knew what he had said. "Are you alright?" He finally settled on.

"Honestly," She let out a shuttering sigh. "No, no I'm not."

Killian sucked in a breath. He raised up his good hand and cupped her cheek, gently rubbing soothing circles against her soaked skin. Damn that Crocodile from cutting off his other palm. All he wanted to do was hold her, like a real man, a whole man. Not a broken one. "Talk to me love."

"Killian" She whimpered, shutting her eyes and leaning into his touch. God this felt so good. How could she have possibly been avoiding him for so long?

And while it might have been one of the worse decisions he could have made in that moment, Killian couldn't help himself. He leant forward and pushed their lips together. He was desperate-_so desperate for her_. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her there and kiss her all night long.

Against better judgment, Emma allowed herself to get lost in the embrace. She hadn't felt this good in days. She deserved it, even if it was even for a small moment. _She wanted it. _But it couldn't last like this forever. Very reluctantly she pulled back and expelled a soft sigh. "We have to talk."

"I know, I know. It's just-" Killian pushed their foreheads together. He'd be damned if he let her put distance between them again. "I've been going crazy without you."

The words went straight to her heart, making it flutter wildly. Nope, none of that. Talk. She was here to talk. "Alright, we got to-um, like sit away from each other or something."

Oh, so he was affecting her. Well at least there was some good news. "Lass, if you think I'm letting you get away from me again you're poorly mistaken."

Emma couldn't help it, she laughed. "Stubborn ass."

"_Your_ stubborn ass."

She tugged him along to the couch, allowing their hands to remain entwined, but made sure to not sit _that _close next to each other. The way Killian was looking at her was making her insides melt. "Okay, so, um this…this whole curse thing."

"You believe it?" Hopefully that didn't sound too hopefully desperate. Or crazy. Defiantly not crazy.

"I…well I'm considering it, it's just-_God _I sound crazy."

He squeezed her hand. "You're just as sane as me." Hopefully she didn't see how messed up that statement was no matter how true.

"It's just that I've been thinking." Emma sucked in a healthy amount of air. "Things have been weird. Like…like how you wanted me to call you Killian and not Ethan anymore. Just out of nowhere. How that night at the bar when we kissed you said…said _you remembered_." Oh look at that, she was already out of breath. God, get a grip Emma. "And Henry's been telling me that no one remembers their pasts much and I've finally noticed that-that they actually _don't_. I just ask them these questions and it's like they have short term memory loss or something. And then _August_…" Her voice broke at the end.

Her broken voice made Killian completely ignore the space between them and reached forward to cradle her body against his chest. "Love what happened?"

"He…he told me we weren't…that he and I…" Oh no, the tears we're coming again.

Killian held her tighter. He didn't need her to finish the sentence, he could guess what she was getting at. August had told her the truth, that they truly weren't related. Perhaps that was hurting even more above everything else. "I'm so sorry Emma."

"It just hurts so much. He was all I had." She whispered into his chest. "And it doesn't even make sense!"

"I know love. I know it doesn't."

"You're Captain Hook." She stated. "You're really him."

And here it came. "Aye, that I am."

"But…" Emma furrowed her brow. "You're a…villain."

How could he convince her otherwise? But that was the thing. Killian couldn't. He was a bad man who had done awful things. He _was _a villain, just like Jefferson taunted. Even now he still held onto his plans for revenge tightly, hoping to finally do away with the Crocodile after so many years. But how could he possibly tell her that?

"Emma I have a complicated past but…but I won't lie to you. I have done some terrible things."

She heard him but couldn't help but ask, "But your real name is Killian."

"I-yes it is."

She nodded her head. "Okay, I'm just trying to process one thing at a time right now. So Mary Margaret and David they…they really are my parents."

Still not probing deeper into his sins, alright then. "Yes, they are."

"God this is surreal."

"Love, you're not the one with two lives in their head right now."

"Killian no wise cracks right now."

"I mean, I was only half jesting…"

They smiled at each other.

Emma, like a timid animal, shakily rose her hand up and even more hesitantly cupped his cheek. She bit her lip. "You're nervous Killian. When we started talking about who you really are you got nervous. You're just as much of an open book as I am."

Great. He hadn't gotten away so easily. "Just with you love."

"So you have a past. So do I. It doesn't matter, I don't care-"

He needed her to be quiet and listen for a second and the only way he wanted to shut her up right now was with his lips. It was quick kiss, a chaste peck if anything, but it did the trick. "Emma please. You don't understand. I…I do have a past but it's not like yours." How could he tell her? _How?_

"Killian come on. I know you. You're a good man. You're not-"

"_I am_." Killian urged. "Whatever you were about to say I am it. All of it. I never stopped. The curse only made me forget."

Emma shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing about. "No, you can't believe that. I see how you are with Henry. How you are with me. That man is no villain."

Killian's throat began to constrict. Yes, she had a point. But it wasn't enough. She just couldn't see that it wasn't enough. He had to make her understand. "Jefferson. The man who kidnapped you. I was friends, I guess you could say, with him."

Emma had figured as much. "Okay. But you didn't know what he was going to do. That's not your fault."

"Yes but…remember when he mentioned….Milah." It had suddenly become hard to breath. Everything came back. Her long dark hair. Her brilliant smile. Her love. Their love. Laughter. Happiness. A simple pirate and a woman who wanted adventure. Then that night at the bar. The Dark One. Her heart in his palm. The pain. The misery. Then the anger. Pure, hot, untamed, anger. And darkness.

With a hidden fear, Emma watched all the emotions play out in his eyes like a storm. "Who is she Killian?"

"She…she was my love. She and I met at a bar one night, she had been entranced with my stories of far away places. And I had been entranced with her. She was just so curious, so hopeful, and I've never had that effect on anyone. She had a family though, a husband and son. But her husband was coward who had her trapped in a droll life. She wanted to get away, she wanted freedom, so I gave it to her."

Emma noted that the son hadn't been involved in this escape. It bit uncomfortably at her stomach but she of course didn't breathe a word of it.

"We were so happy for a while. We were in love and had the open sea and its spoils before us without a care in the world. It was…heaven."

Another uncomfortable feeling bit at her. Jealousy. Emma pushed it away acknowledging how ridiculous and unfair it was.

Killian let out a mirthless laugh. "I knew it couldn't last though. Nothing good in my life can ever last. We ran into her husband again sometime later. But he was different than before, changed into some sick and demented creature. He had become the Dark One."

Emma wasn't exactly sure what that meant and Killian saw her confusion. "In our land the Dark One is a all powerful being who uses dark magic. He's near impossible to go up against." Now came the hard part. "he wanted something from us, a bean that would take him to another world. But…but that wasn't just it."

"He wanted revenge" Emma whispered.

Killian nodded his head. "Yes. And he got it. As I watched, unable to do anything with his magic keeping me back, he shoved his hand into Milah's chest and took her heart out. And then…then he crushed it."

Emma sucked in a breath. It sounded to grotesque to try and imagine, even too impossible too, but Emma figured anything was possible now that fairy tale characters and magic existed.

"When I finally got loose get cut my hand off and disappeared. Since that moment I swore I'd avenge Milah and kill the Dark One. And ever since that moment, I haven't stopped trying." Killian rose his gaze up to her, hoping now she could finally see just how much of a good man he wasn't. "My life has been defined by my revenge Emma and it hasn't stopped. It will never stop till I kill the bastard. Everything I do is to further me in my plans. Nothing else matters."

And there it was.

Emma dropped his hand so quick it was as if it was a burning ember. "Nothing else matters." She whispered in horror. "_Nothing else matters?!"_

It hurt so much for this to happen but Killian couldn't stop. He wouldn't lie to Emma. He wouldn't try convince her, or himself for that matter, that he was something he wasn't. He wouldn't live a lie anymore. "I don't want to hurt you love. It's that last thing I want to do. But you have to understand-"

"Don't _love _me" She hissed. Suddenly needing to be very far away from him she jumped to her feet. "Not when you're basically telling me I mean nothing to you-"

"You mean everything to me!" Killian cried following right after her. "God Emma, I've been alive for so long, living in this darkness and hatred, that I haven't have one ray of light in centuries. But you, you're so _bright_. You're more than anything I've ever deserved-"

"So then why?" Emma demanded, crossing her arms over chest. "Why are you saying these things?"

Suddenly Killian was angry. Not her necessarily but at himself. Because despite it all, he still wanted her. It was selfish but Killian could give less than a damn. He had hoped the truth would make her leave him because God knows it would be easier that way. If she left him, she would break the curse, he'd have his revenge, than he could die satisfied. Alone, yes, but at least at some kind of peace. But he was too selfish.

He wanted Emma and his revenge however impossible it may be. Killian wanted it desperately, now matter how wrong it was, but he was too weak to try and stop himself. So the only other way was to get _her _to leave _him_.

"_Because_" Killian growled. He reached forward and gripped her arms, squeezing hard and dragging her against his chest. "I want you to run. To leave this house and never come back. I am a bad man Emma and I can't change."

Her arms were tingling with pain and she knew tomorrow there'd defiantly be bruises. That was the least of her problems at the moment. Right now the priority was the angry pirate spewing a bunch of angry lies in her face. "You're a liar" Emma snapped. "You're just afraid to be something better. You're afraid that you could actually be a good man. And you know what Killian, you're a coward for trying to deny it."

His blues eyes blazed with anger at the accusation. There were a few things Killian absolutely loathed in life and being called a coward was one of them.

"And maybe you're delusional" He whispered, his voice soaked in venom. "You only _just _started believing Emma, don't think you're all knowing now about everyone and every damn thing. I'm not Ethan, _he doesn't exist_."

Emma didn't back down. "You haven't been Ethan for a while if you haven't noticed. You weren't Ethan when you come visit me at the Station, when we're with our friends, and you sure as hell weren't Ethan when you went up against Neal for me. That was all you _Killian_."

God she was infuriating and stubborn as hell. Killian would kiss her if he wasn't so pissed. But he was doing this for her. He had to push her away. If he didn't, she would only end up hurt and disappointed. Because that's all he was capable of giving.

Suddenly, Killian knew what he had to say. But he knew if he went down that path, there would be no coming back for it.

He did it anyway. Even though it felt like he was crushing his own heart, he did it. "I may have said you've been the best thing that's happened to me in a while Emma but the truth is, I don't love you. I never will. I may care for you but it's not, and can never be, love. It was stupid of me to think I could have you. It was my cursed mind at its finest. Milah was my one and only love. No one can ever replace her. Ever."

The both of them nearly broke apart.

Emma wanted to cry or punch him, maybe both, Killian wanted to let her and then kill himself afterwards. Because it was a lie. It was such a blatant lie that he hoped above all hopes she would see through it.

They were so close, eye to eye, that Emma wasn't sure what to even do next. Move away? Punch him? Knee him in the groin? As he looked down at her, just waiting, she sucked in a breath and made a decision.

She kissed him.

Killian was stunned to say the least. So shocked in fact, he forget he was trying to make Emma hate him. How the hell did she end up kissing him?

Then his body was being pushed down, his legs being swept right from under him, and he fell down hard onto the couch. Emma wasted no time and hopped onto his lap, straddling him as her hands palmed his face roughly.

"You're a fucking liar Killian Jones" She hissed against his lips before kissing him again. It was hard and unyielding. She bit at his lips, near drawing blood, before he relented with a small whimper and gave her access.

"Emma" He gasped, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back. "What-why are you-"

"I _said _you're a liar" She breathed. Maybe he was keeping her mouth at bay but not her hands. They had flung down to his pants, working at the belt there. "You loved Milah, I know that, but everything else? Complete bull shit."

The belt was gone and his jeans now half way down his legs. Killian wasn't even in the right mind to stop her. Despite it all, he was so hard for her. His body was aching for her. Killian let out an animalistic growl and lunged forward, ripping her shirt off. "You're as fucking stubborn as me" He snapped, immediately sucking down on her pulse point. "So goddamn stubborn."

She sighed contently and ground down onto his hips. "We make quite the team then."

He tried to throw her back down onto the couch but Emma was having none of it. After some brief struggling, more kissing and touching, Killian managed to be the one on his back. Emma rid off her own pants and underwear and teased Killian with her wet opening, sliding it just so against the tip of his hard on.

"Emma please" He moaned, bucking forward only to have her pull back.

She bent down and caught his lips in another violent kiss. As teeth clanged together and their tongues battled for dominance Emma reached down in between them grasped his cock. Killian gasped out and threw his head back when she began to stroke him.

"You minx" He breathed and ran his hands up and down her back. "Stop being a tease."

Emma gripped him harder, a smirk firmly in place, then lowered herself down onto him. They both let out pleasurable moans at the contact.

Emma began to move up and down, very slow and agonizingly slow, making their tension coil in their stomachs. Killian grasped her hips, hoping to speed her up, but she merely slapped them away.

"Tell me" Emma breathed, throwing her head back as she continued to ride him. "Tell me the truth."

Had he not been so consumed with his desire, Killian would have laughed. A minx indeed. She would use sex to wriggle the truth out of him.

"_Tell me_" Emma urged, speeding up her movements.

Killian began to meet her thrusts, bucking up just as she plunged down. "God Emma" He moaned and reached forward to tease her bundle of nerves. She whimpered at his touch and bounced even harder.

Still, Emma was determined. "Tell me Killian. Tell me now."

Killian, continued to play with her, enjoying all the small sounds she was emitting. But his own release was coming and he knew Emma wouldn't let it happen if he didn't answer her. But how could he? They'd only both end up hurt, there was no way there was happy ending was in the cards. He couldn't even hope for it. "Emma love, please-"

Then she stopped. Everything. Her moving halted, his hand slapped away, and their bodies-now deliciously connected, not moving an inch. Emma looked down at him, her eyes hard and determined. "Killian, the truth. Now."

He let out a shuttering sigh. Denying it, it seemed, was impossible. "I love you"

The truth washed over them like a wave. Emma hadn't been sure that was the answer she had been looking for but now that she had it, there was no way she was letting it go. Killian, having finally admitted it aloud, was suddenly elated. He grabbed her body and flung her down, switching their positions. "I love you" He proclaimed, kissing her and plunging inside of her.

He repeated it over and over again till they both fell over the edge.

"I love you." Killian whispered again just as sleep and exhaustion began to take claim of Emma's body. It had been a very rough day after all. His kissed her lightly on the cheek, not caring she hadn't said it back. His plan, stupid to begin with, hadn't worked. And he couldn't be more than happy.

Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it would end badly. But right now, he couldn't find the energy to care. He had Emma and he was going to do anything to keep her.

And just before Emma let the blackness take over, a pleasant thought came to mind. She wanted to say it back. After banning the words from her vocabulary, she wanted to say _I love you_ back.

Maybe tomorrow she'd tell him. Maybe tomorrow everything would finally start looking up.

* * *

**Authors**** Note:** I'm having a feeling, tomorrow isn't going to be so pleasant. Oh well, at least they had today. Hehe.

I did have original plans for them to break up in this chapter with Killian's stupid plan actually working but as I was writing, I just couldn't do it. Emma has been through so much hell I couldn't take Killian away from her too. The girl deserves some happiness.

Killian's plan on revenge will still be talked about, he hasn't technically given it up, so we'll see how that plays out. More fighting? Angry sex? An actual break up?

Next chapter is the first official meeting of team break the curse with Emma actually present. Henry just might faint with excitement. And Neal's life is about to suck...a lot. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17

"Oh my God, I just-you're here! You're all here and-and you _remember_! You _believe! _And you're _Captain Hook_! You're _Pinocchio_! And-and the _Mad Hatter! _This is nuts! I was right! The whole time I was right!"

While a cluster fuck of the most intense anxiety known to man was currently running havoc in her body, Emma put on a smile. Henry just looked so happy, so elated, so….so hopeful. And it was because of her. Well, Killian of course had a lot to do with it and so did August but her believing, yea, it was the final cherry on top. She just hoped Henry didn't notice the way her hands kept balling up in her lap or how her foot kept tapping up and down. Or the twitch in her eye.

"This is great, _so great_," Henry exclaimed, running up to Emma and putting his hands on her knees. It accomplished in stopping her restless taping but now she just prayed her legs didn't begin to burst with a fit of trembles. "Now you see how I was right about Mary Margaret and David right? Their your parents! My grandparents!"

Emma's heart constricted painfully. She was dealing with a lot lately, like a lot a lot, and the fact that her parents were alive and well and living in the same space as her….well, that was a whole other level of issues. She could barely look Mary Margaret in the eye anymore with the truth weighing so heavily on her shoulders. And when David came over? Forget about it. She was out of there quicker than you could say happily ever after.

"Henry" Killian said in a soft tone, "Perhaps we should try and tone down the enthusiasm a bit, eh lad?" He gave the nail biting blonde a pointed look.

Henry turned to look at Emma-really look at her-for the first time since coming over to the Sheriff's Station. And just like that he noticed all the nervous spasms she was going through and how her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Oh, um, sorry." He relinquished his hold and took a hasty step back. While no one chose to believe it, Henry could be quite perceptive and understanding when need be. Thankfully, Killian did and was always just as real-and sometimes blunt-with him as he would be with any other adult.

"No, no, it's fine!" Emma said quickly. "I just-it's just…a lot."

Killian draped an arm over her shoulder. "Tis alright love, we all know you're trying."

Giving Emma a break, Henry turned his attention over to the newly remembered pirate. "So you're not a villain anymore then? For real though. I know you already told me you weren't but now with Emma going to break the curse soon and everyone remembering, well…." The implication drifted in the air. When Gold remembered he was Rumplestilskin. When the animosity and hatred came back. When revenge was finally within his reach.

Killian swallowed thickly. How could he answer? Hell, even Emma was looking at him expectantly. Which wasn't fair at all. She knew how hard this was for him, they had a whole freaking fight over it. Granted it ended in mind blowing sex with him proclaiming his love (which she had yet to return he might add), it hadn't exactly ended with him giving up his revenge…per say.

But that was something he most defiantly did not want to discuss right now.

"Would I be a villain if I was actively working to break an evil curse and bring a whole bunch of happy endings to your lovely book characters?"

Jefferson snickered earning himself a hateful glare from Killian. He was still behind bars but Emma had dropped the charges and now just had to get Mary Margaret on board with it. Until then, he was still considered a criminal.

The answer seemed to appease Henry who was already off to his next thought. "So how do we do this? How do we break the curse?"

"Now that Emma believes, that's the next thing we have to accomplish." August said. It was actually the first thing for him to say since walking into the station. He still wasn't sure where he and Emma stood, the bitter truth that they weren't related still hanging between them, but when Killian had called asking him to come down, how could he have refused?

Emma glanced briefly at him. Nope, they defiantly were still not okay.

"Well any idea on how we're supposed to do that?" She asked, her gaze aimed at the floor.

Killian nudged her playfully. "No offense love but you're the savior. You tell us."

"I _just _jumped on board to this whole believing thing, don't look to me for answers."

"Well I'm sure your magic has something to do with it. We just have to tap into it somehow."

"Well," August began, a tentative idea forming in his mind. But he was interrupted when the front doors burst open, Graham stumbling in with a very uncooperative person in his grasp. Very uncooperative and very handcuffed.

Neal.

"This is insane! I didn't kill anyone!"

Everyone's mouth fell to the floor in shock. Henry, still unawares to who the man before him was, instinctively stepped closer to Emma. He might not know who Neal was but a man in handcuffs yelling about murder still frightened the young boy.

Neal spotted Emma across the room and immediately changed tactics. "Emma! Emma tell him! Tell him I'm not a murderer!"

She jumped to her feet and pulled Henry behind her. She didn't know what was going on, she was as confused as hell, but she knew there was one person she needed to protect. Huh, she was getting better at this mom thing everyday. "Graham what the hell is going on?"

"Katherine Nolan" Graham spat out as he continued to struggle with Neal. Finally after a few more grunts and another slew of curses he managed to wrangle him to the other side of the station and into a cell. Neal tumbled to his knees as Graham slammed the door shut with a grateful sigh. "A anonymous call this morning said that the new stranger to town was snooping around her house so I went to check it out. No one was home but the door was broken into and a clear sign of a struggle in the house. Took some finger prints and hair samples while I was there and guess what, they matched up. Went over to the Inn right after and cuffed him."

"This is insane!" Neal cried. "I don't even know who the hell she is!"

"Oh really?" Graham countered. "You didn't go visit her house the other day looking for David Nolan?"

Neal's eyes widened. "I-how do you know that?"

"Doesn't matter." Graham spat back.

"Why were you going to see David?" Emma asked walking over (first making sure Henry was safe next to Killian). "You have no business with him. At all." She wasn't sure what she was more pissed about. That Henry was seeing his father getting locked up for murder, while still not knowing he was in fact his father, that Neal might actually be a killer, or that he had been trying to bother the man who she now knew to be her father.

"I…I was just…" Neal suddenly got very nervous, shifting his feet and not daring to meet her eye. "You wouldn't see me Emma. You wouldn't even talk to me. I was trying to-"

"Trying to what?" She snarled when she finally got the big picture. And she was defiantly not happy. "Check up on me? Try and harass my friends for information? I'm surprised you weren't going off the school to bother Mary Margaret-"

"Oh, he was doing that too." Graham interrupted with another glare.

Neal looked incredulously at the Sheriff. "How the hell do you know all this if you just go the phone call _today_?"

The question hung tensely in the air. And in response, Graham said nothing back. A blank expression took over his face as his eyes widened with confusion and his mouth slacked open wordlessly. The realization hit soon after that there actually was no answer to give. The information was just there in his mind with no background as to how it came there. Despite that, he somehow knew deep down it was completely true. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind how true it was. "It doesn't matter!" Graham growled. "All I know is I have a missing woman, your DNA all over her house, and improtu visits to the woman that her husband left her for."

"Mary Margaret?" Emma asked with mirthless chuckle. "You actually think she has something to do with this?"

"I don't know what's going on Emma-"

"Emma" Neal interjected. "Emma please. You know me. Ignore all the crap I pulled in the past, you have to know, I _am not_ a killer. For God's sake my _son_ is right there and I'm being accused of this!"

Oh crap.

"_What?!_" Henry screeched. He broke away from Killian, flinging the older man's hands off his shoulders with a surprising display of force. The pirate reached at thin air when Henry quickly dashed away from him. "He's…he's my father? But-but _you said_! You said he was _dead_!"

Emma's heart had stopped beating. Literally. She didn't know what to say or what to do. All thoughts of Neal, Mary Margaret, and the missing Katherine escaped her mind as she met the confused and betrayed eyes of her son. "Henry-"

"Is that him?" He asked, a new edge of anger now lacing his tone and expression. "Is that really my dad?"

"I-" Her eyes snapped up to meet Killian's. He looked just as lost as her. Of course, he wasn't the one about to be found out by their kid that he was a liar. Lucky bastard. Sympathy shone clearly in his blue eyes but also a clear message: _time to tell the truth_. She bit her bottom lip and faced Henry. "I'm sorry" She whispered, reaching up to gently palm his face in her hands. "…yes."

Her heart broke into a million pieces when Henry processed the words.

"Henry!" Emma cried as the boy broke from her grasp and ran out of the station.

"Let him go Emma." Killian advised softly, catching her in his arms as she tried to follow him. "Pushing him isn't going to help at this point."

"But Regina-" Regina what? Is the Evil Queen? Is currently her son's legal parent? Doesn't know that he snuck off here after school to talk?

"I'll make sure he gets home." August offered.

Emma looked at him silently, not answering right away, but eventually nodded her head. Angry at August or not, Henry needed to be looked after. Especially now that the truth was out.

"Emma," It was Graham. "I know this is hard but I'm going to need you to talk to Mary Margaret about all of this."

"She has _nothing _to do with this. I can bet my life on it."

"Regardless, we have to follow protocol." At least he looked sympathetic. But there was a very stern gleam in his eyes Emma couldn't ever recall seeing in him before. It was so resolute, so unyielding, so…odd. It looked very misplaced in his usually kind eyes. "I need to go do some paper work, mind taking his picture and getting his prints?"

Emma nodded wordlessly as Graham went into his office, closing the door behind him.

Jefferson had oddly gone quiet, retreating into the back of his cell to silently observe the show before him.

Neal, it seemed, wasn't done with his pleading. "Emma, you need to talk to Henry for me. Tell him this is just some big mistake."

"Is it?" She countered, just because she was pissed. Because honestly, she didn't believe Neal was a killer. Regardless of all the things he did in his life, that was one line he would never cross. But if Graham was telling the truth, the evidence was pretty damning.

"Emma come on-"

"What were you thinking trying to talk to David? Even trying to talk to Mary Margaret?"

"I just-" He let out a frustrated sigh. "I was trying to talk to them, to try and convince them to get you to let me see Henry or at least talk to me about it."

"And you thought they were the best outlets? My roommate and her boyfriend? Not maybe _my_ boyfriend or my brother?" Oh wow, she just said boyfriend. It was finally out. Well, it was the least she could do considering he had told her he loved her. Which she still hadn't said back…yet. Emma dared a glance at Killian, wondering if he reacted to it at all, but saw he was just as focused on Neal as she was.

"Please don't remind me you two are dating." Neal groaned.

"As if we care what you bloody think of us." Killian snapped.

"Look, while there's a whole conversation I want to have with you about _him_," Neal glared at Killian, "I have other things on my plate that I _really _need your help with. Like murder."

"First, I'm not interested in anything you have to say about Killian. And second, I'm the deputy here so I'm going to do my job. Whether that proves you're innocent or guilty, well, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Emma c_ome on_."

"Don't come on me Neal. You should have never came to Storybrooke, there's been nothing but trouble since."

"I found out I had a son!" Neal yelled, not caring how loud he was being. He gripped at the bars and smashed his face against them with a sneer. "I was not going to abandon him like my father abandoned me!"

"_But it was okay to abandon me?!_"

And this conversation had totally got off track.

Killian placed his hand to Emma's very-very tense shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze. "Emma love. Don't let him rile you."

Rile. Ha. That was putting it lightly. But he was right, of course, so Emma sucked in a healthy amount of air and calm and crazed heart. "Look, I don't want to talk about this. About us. It's in the past, done and over with, so let's leave it there. All I care about at the moment is your prints. So let's go."

Defeated, Neal had no choice but to comply. The Station grew silent as Emma lead Neal around, taking his picture and getting his prints, while Killian watched. Still not a peep from Jefferson. He certainly was a odd ball. The tension, though, was practically suffocating.

"You know…" Emma began just as she placed Neal back in his cell. "Mary Margaret never mentioned to me that you tried to talk to her."

He shrugged. "I dunno. She wasn't really that interested in hearing me out if that helps. Quite motherly over you actually." He laughed at his own little joke.

And Emma was in no mood for jokes. "Oh is that funny cause she actually is my mother?"

Well that wiped the smile right off his face. "Do you mean-"

"Yes, I know. Everything. I also know you knew too. Funny, huh, how you never mentioned to me that we're from the same hometown. Or should I say forest?"

"Emma come on-"

"I really don't want to hear it. Just another wrong you committed against me to put on the list."

"And if I told you the truth would you have honestly believed me? Wait-" Neal stopped mid sentence with an incredulous look. "So you know about your boyfriend then? Who he really is?"

"Yes, she does." Killian interrupted. "And she believes me. Funny thing right? I guess I trusted her enough to tell the truth and she trusted me enough to believe it. Imagine that."

Neal let out a snarl. "Shut the hell up _Hook_. Now I know you've gone off the deep end Emma. How the hell can you still be with him knowing the truth?!"

That was the last straw. Emma slammed her hands down onto the desk and jumped up, her chair nearly falling down in the process. "What is between me and Killian is none of your damn business Neal!"

The outburst didn't seem to deter him at all. "Do you know what he did to my family?!"

"Nothing!" Killian snapped. Another boiling point has apparently been reached as well. "I already explained to you what happened and you chose not to believe me. Milah loved me-"

"You stole her!"

"She came on her own free will!"

"Wait," Jefferson finally spoke, interrupting the fight for a futile moment. "You're Rumplestiltskin's _son_? Emma, you had a kid with the _Dark One's son_? Ha! Talk about freaking coincidence. Or some screwed up concept of fate."

Everyone-rightfully-ignored him. Especially Killian.

Emma tried to grab Killian as he took two mere but threatening steps toward Neal's cell. However he was too angry, and perhaps hurt, to pay her any heed. Thank God those bars were there or she was sure they would both be trying to choke the life out of each other.

"And you think that makes it any better?" Neal demanded. "You took her or she left with you-who gives a damn. Either way, my family was destroyed. _Ruined_. And I was abandoned. You of all people Hook should know how that feels and yet you allowed it to happen. You _helped_ it happen. You supposedly loved my mother? Then why didn't you help her do the right thing? Why did you let her _leave me?_"

And for all the anger fueling Killian, he was suddenly speechless. Dumbfounded. And worst of all-and probably most importantly-ashamed. Neal, despite it all, was right. He knew the pain that came with losing a parent and the extra shock when said parent actually left on their own accord. Abandonment. It was the act of a coward and Killian had let it happen. He had just been so caught up with Milah and of actually being in love that he hadn't thought….hadn't even process….

"Bae." The name came out strained-painful and pleading all in one. It echoed the time so long ago when he had begged him as a boy to stay with him on the ship. To be a family with him. It had been his last chance of happiness as well as his last connection to Milah. He had promised after that day never to care again or even try to find some semblance of light in his life. So why was he here again, with the same boy now a man having the same fight, hoping for a better outcome? "I'm sorry."

"Don't" Neal snapped. He shook his head ruefully. "Just don't. I wasn't interested in your apology back then and I'm still not now. _Nothing _has changed. And you know, speaking of things not changing-" His mouth quirked into a devious smirk. "You still dead set on killing my father? Hell, why am I even asking? I know the kind of man you are, who you always will be, so of course you are. How did Emma handle that little bit of honesty hm?"

Both Emma and Killian tensed but it was the former who burst into action. "Enough of this. I don't give a damn what happened how many freaking years ago alright? All I care about is-"

"Emma," Killian murmured, not meeting her eye. "He's right."

"I-excuse me?"

Neal's victorious smirk was downright infuriating.

"Nothing has changed. I still plan on claiming my revenge."

This conversation, right now in the Sheriff's Station with Neal and the Mad Hatter only a few feet away, was something Emma defiantly did not want to be having. "Killian we talked about this-"

"No, we didn't. Not really."

"Killian please-"

"Now do you see Emma?" Neal interjected, sauntering back up to the bars of the cell. "See the kind of man you've let into your life? How is Henry going to feel when your new boyfriend tries to kill his grandfather?"

Oddly enough, the fact that Gold was technically Henry's grandfather hadn't truly processed till that moment. Emma had just had so much on her plate that little tidbit didn't seem too important at the moment. Or so she had thought.

There wasn't much time to mull over the fact as Killian's hand snapped forward and grasped Neal by the neck. "Maybe I'll settle for your life _Baelfire_. It would rid me of you and get revenge on your father in _one." _His hand tightened._ "Fell." _Neal's eyes began to bulge. "_Swoop_." The veins in Killian's hand began to pop out.

"Killian!" Emma cried and began to pry him away from a now suffocating Neal. It was proving hard to accomplish.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Graham demanded rushing out of his office. "Killian get off him!"

"Keep pushing me." Killian snarled, not relinquishing his hold one bit. "I'll make it happen. I swear to God I will."

Now Graham had a hold of him, Emma pushed to the side and forgotten, and practically thrust him down to the floor in getting him away from Neal. Jefferson had begun to laugh idiotically. Killian rose his hands up in surrender once they staggered a few feet back. Graham gave him one final shove towards the door. "I don't know what's up your ass but get out of here and cool down. Understand?"

"Perfectly mate." Killian sarcastically saluted and stomped out of the Station not giving anyone, even Emma, a second glance.

"I'll say it again Emma," Neal laughed, "_great _choice."

Jefferson wiped at his eyes, tears now streaming down his face he was laughing so hard. "God Emma, your life just became _so _much more interesting. And not even I thought that was possible."

* * *

**Authors Note:** No I didn't die. So sorry for the late update I just recently got a job that literally drains the life out of me and I'm in bed by grandma standards every night. But I'm making a vow now to be more timely with them. Pinky promise.


	19. Chapter 18

"So, still haven't heard from him?"

Emma held back a growl. She really needed to get Mary Margaret on board with this whole dropping the charges bus because she could r_eally _not stand being in the same room with this guy anymore. He was pissing her off more than Neal and that was actually saying something.

She sent a glare the madman's way. "For the fifth time, _no_."

From the next cell over Neal let out an annoyingly loud groan. "Could we _please_ stop talking about the man who stole my mom _and_ my child's mother?"

Emma opened her mouth to correct him, yet again, that Killian didn't _steal _anything but Jefferson interrupted. "It's not like there's anything else the three of us have in common. Besides, he's more interesting conversation then your murder _Baelfire_."

"Just shut up, the both of you." Emma snapped and went back to the file she had been reading. Well, at least pretending to read. She could barely focus on putting on a pair of jeans and shirt this morning with all the hell running rampant in her head. For one, Killian was missing. Not in the oh-no-please-help-me-I'm-in-trouble kind of missing but the I'm-in-a-bad-mood-and-don't-want-to-talk-to-anyone -inlcuding-my-girlfriend kind of missing. Selfish bastard. It was completely unfair of him to do this to her, especially with all the shit going on. Which brought her to problem number two; Henry. He too was ignoring her existence after learning Neal was his father and in fact alive. Even Mary Margaret couldn't persuade the small boy to come talk to her. She could only suspect Regina in the background, more than happy by the change of events and doing everything in her power to keep it this way.

Emma let out a long sigh. She'd give him, meaning Henry, one more day before she went and knocked down the Mayor's door herself. He could only be mad at her for so long…right? And Killian, well, that was a whole other course of action she'd have to plan out. He was proving harder to track down then a eleven year old kid.

And then on top of _all that _was Neal. Her stupid ex-boyfriend/baby daddy. Still in jail for murder of a still missing woman and still professing his innocence. Still.

God she needed some pain killers.

"Hey Emma." Graham walked in to the station, more like trudged, looking just as tried and defeated as her. "We found something."

The whole station perked up at that and any conversation about Killian forgotten. Graham had left earlier that morning to go and search the woods, a logical place for a criminal to hide a helpless woman he argued. She hadn't really understood how he could find anything in such a large and wooded area all by himself but he insisted, professing if anyone could do it it was him. And it seemed he was right.

And by the look on his face, it wasn't good.

"We?" Emma inquired before he could deliver the news.

"Oh, well I went to Granny's this morning to grab a coffee before I headed out and she and Ruby were having one of their daily brawls…"He rubbed at his head as if the memory was bringing on a headache. "Anyways, it ended up with Ruby quitting, one thing led to another, and she just tagged along with me."

One thing led to another indeed. Emma could only imagine what Ruby had done to coerce Graham into getting him to let her help in a murder investigation. "Hiring a new deputy are we?"

"What? No-it was just, she was-" Boyfriend or not, Graham was defiantly adorable when he was flustered. "It's not important. She wound up helping a lot anyway." For emphasis, he held up a large see through bag with what looked like a dirty jewelry case inside. "She found this."

"What's that?" Neal called from behind the bars.

Emma gave him a silencing look as she herself got up to inspect the object further. While she was barely tolerating Neal's presence Graham was having none of it. He could barely contain his loathing whenever talking or even looking in Neal's direction.

"Where is she anyway?" Emma inquired as she gently took the bag from Graham.

"I sent her home, she didn't really take this well."

That didn't sound good. "Why? What's in this?"

"Emma…it's a heart."

Killian felt like crap.

His head was pounding, his feet aching, and every bone in his body screaming for some rest. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop walking. Couldn't stop thinking. He just couldn't _stop_.

It had been two days since the shit storm in the station and two days he's been avoiding his apartment and Emma. He knew his girlfriend wasn't above picking locks if she was determined to see him. And so his only refuge was, and always had been, the sea. Not that his beloved Jolly Roger was around to camp out in, no, he had to find other means. So he had found a small sail boat he was sure the owner hadn't been around to check on for some while and set up his hideaway. He knew, though, it couldn't last forever.

So here he was again, trailing up and down the docks trying to find an impossible solution to a impossible problem.

* * *

Killian let out a sigh. Two days and he was still clueless.

"Killian?"

His eyes snapped up at the sound and he was surprised to find Henry sitting down a few feet ahead, his feet dangling off the edge of the dock and above the very cold looking water. A sudden pang of worry enveloped him at the sight and he had to stop himself from running over to the boy like a madman. "Henry lad, don't sit so close to the edge eh?"

A brief wave of annoyance flashed over his young features before he grudgingly did as he was told and slid away from the edge. "If my mom sent you here I really don't-"

"She didn't." Killian interrupted and added with some embarrassment, "I've kind of been avoiding her as well."

"Oh." Instantly some agitation left his features. "What'd she do to you?"

So it seemed Henry still wasn't aware to the reasoning behind Emma's lie. Well, he'd amend that. It was the least he could do in this whole situation. "Actually, nothing. Sorry to say I'm the one in the wrong. And I suspect she's a bit innocent when it comes to your grudge against her as well."

"She lied to me!" Henry exclaimed.

"I know she did but Henry, when you love someone you want to protect them, no matter what. And that perhaps means lying if the situation calls for it."

"If you love someone," Henry protested, "Then you tell them the _truth_."

"Even if the truth hurts?" Killian countered. "Lad, what happened between your father and mother isn't the best of stories. He hurt her deeply, so much so that she swore off love for a very long time. Yet despite all that, she didn't' want to ruin his images in your eyes. She wanted you to see your father as a good man no matter what he did to her. Now, does that sound like a vile thing to do?"

Henry looked away, still angry but unable to deny the truth in his words. "She could have told me. She could have trusted me."

"Henry…" Killian knelt down, coming face to face the boy. "I'm not saying she's completely right. What I am saying is, yes, she did a bad thing but she did it because she loves _you_. I think that deserves some forgiveness don't you?"

He bit his bottom lip. "I dunno, maybe. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"If I have to forgive her shouldn't you go apologize? You love her too right?"

Great, his whole advice being flung right back at him. Killian held back a groan. Yes, the boy was right no matter how much the truth hurt. But how could he go back to Emma with his plans of revenge still brewing inside him? How could he get her to accept that part of him when he knew for a fact she never will? "Henry…it's not that simple."

"If it's so simple for me it should be simple for you too." He gave him a very pointed-and smug-look. One that reminded Killian of himself.

"You're a smart boy." He said with adoration, ruffling his hair. "But…but I guess I'm not as good taking my own advice as giving it."

"Why? What's wrong? Maybe I can help!"

Killian closed his eyes painfully. No one could help him, not even Emma. "Henry…I just-it's just that I've been living my life a certain way for a very long time. So long that I can't even fathom doing something different. But now things have changed, and I don't know what to do, and your mother-"

"Your revenge." Henry stated wisely. "You're talking about your revenge against Rumplestiltskin. I did read the book ya know."

Well, he supposed he should have saw that coming. Killian didn't bother to deny it and just mutely nodded his head. He couldn't even look Henry in the eye when the shame of it poisoned the air around them. He had lied before. He still was a villain. A villain wouldn't give up his revenge. A villain wouldn't try and change for a woman he loved. He was a selfish bastard and deserved to rot. And worse, all these truths were laid barren in front of an innocent child. A child he very much learned to care for in the past months. Now what would he think of him?

"You can change you know." Henry said softly. He scooted closer to Killian and hesitantly raised his hand up. After a tense moment of hesitation he laid it on Killian's arm and gave a comforting squeeze. "Maybe you don't think you can, cause you've been the bad guy for so long, but now you have the one thing that no villain has."

Killian wearily rose his head up. "What's that?"

Henry smiled. "True love."

…was it that simple? Killian's heart thumped in pain with confusion.

"You love my mom. I know you do. And she loves you too even if she hasn't said it yet. And when you love someone you put them before everything else in the world. Even revenge. And maybe it's so hard for you to see that because you haven't had love in such a long time. But now you do and now you can change Killian. I know you can."

"I'm worried about her. And I don't know, I feel like she's been avoiding me." Mary Margaret whispered with a small sigh. And she was. While Emma was putting up such a hard front with all the mayhem going on, she could see past the high walls. Emma was close to falling and she was nervous no one would be there to catch her when she did.

David nodded his head. "She seemed very on edge when she questioned me the other night. And I could tell it wasn't just about the case." He let out a sigh and rubbed at his temples, a very subtle sign showing he wasn't so good with things not concerning Emma either. Not subtle enough for Mary Margaret though.

She reached forward and gently squeezed his hand. "And how are you doing?"

Keeping his eyes closed, David answered an in strained whisper. "They still haven't found her. And I just…I don't know anymore. With me sleep walking in the woods the other day…I guess I'm just really rattled and confused."

Across the diner in his own private booth, August watched the couple with sympathetic eyes. It seemed no one in Storybrooke was in the best of spirits now a days.

Himself included.

While he saw all the unfortunate events occurring around them there was nothing he could do to help. His chief and only concern was helping Emma break the curse. But with everything else going on the had been pushed to the side with little concern.

Emma was now more worried about Henry, Killian, and even Neal. There was no time to deal with fighting an Evil Queen and breaking a curse in her mind. Even if it was her destiny. Which left August pretty helpless and with more time on his hands then he ever had in his life.

Speak of the devil, there was the savior herself.

Emma walked into the diner, the bell ringing with her arrival. Immediately, he noticed the mournful look she had on her face. It also broke his heart to see her like that since she outwardly showed sadness so rarely. And when she did, you could bet it was about something big.

August watched as he shyly-regretfully-walked over to Mary Margaret and David who were immediately beaming at her arrival. Trying to act like the strong and happy parents they couldn't even remember being. August had to admire them for that.

"Emma! How are you?" Mary Margaret asked immediately and pushed over the empty chair at their table. "Take a seat."

"I, uh, I can't. I actually came…came here to talk." She said, fumbling embarrassingly with her words. Something was defiantly not right.

David picked up on her distress immediately. "Has something happened?"

Emma glanced quickly at David-no, at her _father_, before she became too heartbroken to do it any longer. How could she do this to them? To her parents? Who, she was 100% sure, where innocent of any charges she was about to bring up against them. First Neal and now this. Who the hell was pulling the strings behind all this chaos?

"Actually, yes." She sucked in a healthy bout of air. "Today, Graham was in the woods and found something. It was…a jewelry case." Her eyes sadly met David's. Cursed wife or not, she still was a wife in some sense. "Katherine's heart was in it."

Mary Margaret let out a shocked gasp and David's heart audibly fell to the floor with a piercing shatter.

"Oh my God." The brunette whispered horrified. "Oh my God."

David's eyes widened and took on a blank expression. His mouth fell open but no words managed to come out. Shock. He was in shock.

"There were some prints on the jewelry box." Emma continued, miserable that the pain has yet to come to an end.

"They were mine." David finally managed to say. "That's why you're here. They were mine."

Emma bit her bottom lip. "No…they're not."

Another wave of shock rocked David. Not his? But he had been the one in the woods, dazed and confused as to why he was there to begin with. Who else could it be? "But then who…"

And here came the final nail in the coffin. "They were yours Mary Margaret."

* * *

"I didn't kill anyone!" Mary Margaret protested weakly, the ID sign in her hands trembling slightly as she held it. "This is insane." She flinched when Graham took another photo of her.

"That's what_ I've_ been telling them but do they listen?" Neal quipped as he watched the whole scene play out before them.

"Neal, shut up." Emma hissed.

"I'm sorry Mary Margaret," Graham said sympathetically. "Really I am. But we have to pay attention to the evidence. And all of it is pointing to you and Cassidy here."

"I barely know him!" The brunette protested. "And what I do know of him I don't even like! Why would I help him hurt someone? I would never!"

"Why would I even hurt her?" Neal chimed in, completely ignoring Emma's warnings. "I have nothing to gain by her disappearing."

"Maybe," A new voice cut in, deathly cold and chilly and eerily pleasant. That could only belong to one person. "it was a mutual agreement. Maybe, if Mr. Cassidy here made sure the one woman in the way to your heart's desire disappeared, you'd help him reconnect with the family who he so desperately wants to be a part of."

"Regina." Emma glowered, rising up from her seat to meet the woman with her signature glare. "You know the Mayor isn't really needed in police affairs."

"Perhaps not always," She answered coolly. "But if such a dire situations calls for it."

"It doesn't." Emma snapped. "We're fine here."

"Actually no." Neal interrupted.

Damn him to hell and his never closing mouth. He had no idea who this woman really was or what she was capable of.

"While I usually endorse such mayhem, I really think you should shut up now." Jefferson murmured across the bars.

Naturally, Neal ignored him. "You're the Mayor right? Maybe you could help out then because this whole murder thing is a load of crap."

Regina sent her calculating smirk the prisoner's way. "Mr. Cassidy. I have the utmost faith in our Sheriff here. If the evidence points you way, well, there isn't much I can do is there?"

"God damn this town!" Neal growled and slammed his hands against the bars. "It's worse than fucking Mayberry!"

"Neal shut the hell up right now or I swear to God." Emma snarled.

"Police brutality, you see that." Neal asked Jefferson who has taken on a rare show of silence. He would even look up from the floor since Regina had walked in.

"Mary Margaret, I have to put you in a cell now." Graham informed. "Um, well, would you rather…" His eyes darted between Neal and Jefferson.

She looked miserable at the choices. "You know, while I'm here, I think I'll drop the charges against Jefferson. Then I get my own cell right?" She looked to Emma rather than Graham for confirmation. But it wasn't the prospect of her own personal cell that she was running after. It was a question, one that asked if dropping the charges was the right thing to do. It was something Emma had proposed to begin with after all.

"That man kidnapped and held you at gun point!" Regina exclaimed. "How could you-"

"Because it's my choice." Mary Margaret said resolutely.

Graham looked just as confused as Jefferson who was now on his feet at the prospect of getting out of here. "I-well, if you're sure…"

"Well, well, I didn't know we were having a little party. My invite must have been lost in the mail."

Mr. Gold? What the hell was Mr. Gold doing here? Oh no. Emma's eyes snapped over to Neal who was now pale as a ghost. He backed up in his cell, as much as he could that was, and tried to fight back the tremble now consuming him. His father. Mr. Gold was Neal's father. And after God knew how many years, they were finally being reunited. And one of them didn't even know.

Regina's once happy eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard your criminal activity has had a recent spike as of late and thought I could offer my assistance. Me being a lawyer and all. Really Madame Mayor, three criminals in one day? That's more than we had in the what? The last _twenty-eight years _I believe." His eyes sparkled impishly at the insinuation.

"Look," Emma announced loudly. "I don't know why everyone thinks _police affairs _is something the whole town can get in on but anyone who doesn't have to be here right at this moment should leave. Now."

Killian's eyes sparkled at the sight of his love acting all authoritative. God he loved that about her. So many people in the room who were capable of murder and yet here she was, not taking any of their shit. Well she certainly wasn't going to like what he was about to do. But in the long run, she'd understand. Especially now that her own mother was thrown into the mix. Regina's doing no doubt. Well, he throw a wrench into her master plan. "Well that's very rude of you love. I just go here."

Killian. Emma couldn't believe he was here. And what a time to choose to rejoin the world. Seriously, why the hell was half of Storybrooke here? Was this some new reality show?

"Gold, always pleasant to see you. Have you met our new visitor to town?" Killian nodded over to Neal who had unsuccessfully molded himself into the wall. "Neal Cassidy?"

Forgetting how unseen he wanted to be at the moment, Neal looked wildly at Killian and shouted as loud as he could. "You shut the hell up! Shut the hell up right now!"

Even Emma was now a little nervous. What the hell was he trying to get at? "Killian what are you-"

"_Killian_?" Regina screeched just as Gold answered, very suspiciously, "I haven't had the pleasure." He was just as weary of Killian as the others. And he wasn't even privy to the fact the curse had been broken for the pirate.

But at the rate Killian was going, it didn't look like he gave a damn who knew the truth or not at this point.

Emma marched over and grabbed him by the arm, with every purpose to pull him out of the station and knock some sense into him, but Killian wouldn't budge. "Really? That's unfortunate, he's a real hoot you see. A colorful character if you would. And you like colorful characters, don't you? You are, after all, one yourself. Just a few nights ago, before this whole nasty murder business, he and I had a drink and he told me this funny story-"

"Killian" Emma hissed. "Stop it!"

Neal was smashing his face in between the bars looking murderous. "You fucking-"

"Watch it!" Graham growled before he could finish.

"Of his father. Of how he abandoned him. I guess we were bonding you see cause mine didn't the same to me. Well, that's neither here nor there. He was telling me how his name use to be something else. A really odd name if you ask me. And what was it again? Something with a B…"

"Don't!" Neal begged. "Please don't!"

"Baelfire!" Killian announced. "His name use to be Baelfire!"

The whole station, half unaware _and_ half aware, grew deathly silent. The only sound was that of Gold's cane-falling and landing loudly against the tiled floor. It clanked against the white tiles for what seemed like an eternity, thumping in tune with Emma's heart beat, and no one moved to grab it.

Gold starred at Neal who was looking back at him with the same deer in the headlights expression. And there it was. Father and son finally reunited. Funny thing was, neither looked to happy to see each other again.

Emma gripped harder at Killian's sleeve. "What have you done?" She whispered fiercely.

"Helping" He murmured right back.

Graham, one of the unaware in the room (lucky bastard), had just finished replacing Mary Margaret with Jefferson in the cell. "Look, Emma was right. We do have some business to get to and it's gotten unnecessarily crowded in here."

"You," Gold seethed, rounding on Killian. "_Pirate_"

"Pirate?" Regina echoed. Her expression was nothing if murderous. "_Pirate_?"

"I really hope you have plan" Emma whispered.

Killian reached up and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Don't worry my love. I do."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! So, shit just hit the fan in Storybrooke. Dun duh da duh... Heads will roll. But let's see who is going to go after who exactly now that the line has been drawn. And when Henry's family tree get's more fully realized...

Love the reviews and all new followers, welcome and hope you like!

Also, it's come to my attention there is more then a decent amount of grammar mistakes in the story. Really guys, I apologize. My idea of proof reading is good till about the third paragraph and skimming takes full command in my mind. Again, sorry! You guys deserve better! Perhaps I should start searching for a beta?


End file.
